


Blood Call (Traducción)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates, Spanish Translation, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 49,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su compañero... el nuevo beta estaba caminando por el bosque con su compañero. Su verdadero compañero, aquel al que estaba destinado y que estaba destinado para él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood Call](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/192721) by Blue_Five. 



> Aviso antes de nada, éste fic está **incompleto**
> 
> Cuando lo comencé a traducir, la autora original lo estaba haciendo pero no ha vuelto a publicar desde el año pasado y la autora lo ha eliminado de AO3 (sus razones habrá tenido) 
> 
> Si en algún momento lo continua lo seguiré traduciendo, mientras nos tendremos que conformar con los capis que hay. Lo pongo como completado

La noche había caído, hacía frío, era refrescante y embriagador, el bosque se había cubierto de aromas naturales y el cielo sin estrellas dejaba a ratos vislumbrar la belleza lunar.  
Todo permanecía en calma, el silencio era absoluto, desconcertante a la par que relajante y de repente todo se quebró rompiendo el hechizo al tiempo que la bota de mujer partía bajo ella la rama seca que acababa de pisar. Los crujidos de las hojas alertaron que varias personas se acercaban a la impresionante casa que se erigía en mitad del bosque, pero todo sucedió tan rápido que nadie tuvo tiempo para reaccionar.

Pesadas cadenas fueron deslizadas por las puertas, las ventanas de los pisos inferiores tapiadas con tablones de madera, las respiraciones pesadas hicieron eco en el valle y la chispa anaranjada que bailó un segundo rompiendo la oscuridad de la noche se deslizó a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que incluso llegó a marear.  
El calor del fuego se hizo insoportable, trepó como enredadera envolviendo la casa con sus llamas, lamiendo cada pared desde los cimientos hasta el tejado. Y la mujer causante de aquello dibujó una amplia sonrisa, maravillada y extasiada por los matices ambarinos del fuego purificador.

Si quiera los gritos ahogados que llegaban desde el interior hicieron mella en ella, se apartó un par de metros, pero tan solo para poder ver mejor lo grandioso de su obra, nunca dejó de sonreír, si quiera cuando la muerte hizo callar las voces de niños, ni cuando las sirenas de la policía y los bomberos comenzaron a escucharse a los lejos; no dejó de sonreír, aun así, su alma, hasta entonces humana, se convirtió en un monstruo más cruel y dantesco que el que había tratado de matar.


	2. Capítulo 1

Derek Hale escuchó el sonido de dos individuos caminando a través de los arboles. Avanzó hacia ellos, identificando lo que escuchaba, un chapoteo mientras atravesaban un pequeño arroyo, el crujido de las hojas y ramas bajo sus pies y dos olores distintos. El primero lo reconoció con facilidad... un beta. Aparentemente, el alfa empezó una nueva manada. El segundo aroma... Derek se quedó helado. Se quedó tan quieto como los árboles que lo rodeaban y luchó contra lo que estaba oliendo... y sintiendo.

Eran como mil agujas clavándose en su piel... tenía frío y calor al mismo tiempo, y por un momento no pudo escuchar nada más que el latido retumbando en sus oídos. Doblándose, Derek luchaba por mantener el control de sus sentidos. No era doloroso _per se_... de hecho, se encontró con que no le importaban esas sensaciones cuando empezó a relajarse un poco por el efecto de las endorfinas.

Su compañero... el nuevo beta estaba caminando por el bosque con su compañero. Su verdadero compañero, aquel que estaba destinado sólo para él y al cual estaba destinado. Era un aroma muy masculino, pero a Derek no le importaba eso... las etiquetas de género eran para los seres humanos. Derek estaba experimentando la _llamada de sangre_ de otra persona... y él le dio la bienvenida. Respirando hondo, abrió sus sentidos al bosque y tomo tanta información como le fue posible antes de enfrentar a la pareja.

Voces.

—Puedo escuchar cosas que no debería ser capaz de oír, oler las cosas....

Derek frunció los labios. El beta aparentemente no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba pasando. Eso iba a ser problemático. La voz que respondió hizo que aguantará el aliento.

—¿Oler cosas? ¿Cómo qué?

Su compañero. Joven, pero eso era de esperar teniendo en cuenta que el beta todavía estaba en la secundaría, y aparentemente eran amigos.

—Como el chicle de menta de tu bolsillo. —dijo el beta.

—Ni siquiera sabía que tenía un chicle de menta... —respondió el compañero de Derek.

Hubo un crujido seguido de una pausa. Aunque Derek podía oler el chicle por sí mismo, estaba impresionado de que el beta fuera capaz de identificar ese olor a través de los cientos que impregnaban el aire en todo momento. Escuchó que su compañero guardaba el chicle otra vez en el bolsillo.

—¿Y todo esto por el mordisco? —Preguntó el muchacho.

Derek se sentía decepcionado. Su compañero no solamente era joven, su voz y su olor, le decían que era también muy humano. Aún así eso, no rompía el vínculo. Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa por eso, ese era su verdadero compañero. Necesitaría algo mucho peor para hacer que Derek no le quisiera. Sacudiendo lejos ese pensamiento, Derek se concentró de nuevo en los dos muchachos.

—¿Y si es como una infección? —Preguntó el beta— Que mi cuerpo se sature de adrenalina y entre en shock o algo así.

Derek tuvo que admitir que era probablemente una buena descripción de la aparición del lobo en una persona mordida. La respuesta de su compañero le llamó la atención.

—¿Sabes qué? De hecho, creo que he oído hablar de esto... es un tipo específico de infección.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó el beta.

Derek se preguntó lo mismo. Su compañero continuó.

—Sí, creo que se llama la licantropía.

Derek casi se tragó su propia lengua. ¿Su compañero sabía sobre ellos?

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Es malo?

Derek suspiró. Si el beta no tenía tan siquiera el conocimiento básico de las leyendas y mitos... esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

—Oh sí, peor —contestó el compañero de Derek—. Pero sólo una vez al mes.

Esta vez, Derek oyó el tono de burla en la voz de su compañero. Por supuesto... él era un ser humano y la mayoría de los seres humanos no creían en los hombres lobo o en cualquier otra cosa de la noche. Reprimió un gruñido de frustración y dejó que la _llamada de sangre_ reorientará sus pensamientos. Este era su compañero... y si él era amigo del beta, iba a averiguar la verdad muy pronto.

—¿Una vez al mes?

—Sí... En la noche que haya luna llena. —El compañero de Derek hizo un suave aullido. El sonido aunque era bajo y de burla, hizo que a Derek se le pusiera la piel de gallina y se estremeciera. Su compañero se echó a reír y Derek escuchó todos los matices, la risa era bondadosa y no cruel. Él estaba tratando de aliviar los nervios de su amigo—. ¡Hey, fuiste tú el que oyó a un lobo!

—¡Hey hombre, podría haber algo malo en mí!

—¡Lo sé! ¡Eres es un hombre lobo! —Su compañero le dio un gruñido falso. Derek se preguntó cómo sería el sonido de verdad. Negó con la cabeza. Sabía que tendría que salir y hacerles frente, pero no quería poner fin al suspense. Siguió tratando de construir una cara alrededor de la voz, del olor y de los gestos. Fue divertido, pero él sabía que la realidad probablemente no fuera a coincidir.

—Vale, obviamente estoy bromeando —dijo su compañero a modo de disculpa, pero luego, como si su boca simplemente no pudiera detenerse, empezó a divagar—, pero si me ves en el taller de manualidades tratando de fundir toda la plata que encuentre, es porque este viernes hay luna llena.

Derek rodó los ojos. Su compañero estaba haciendo una broma sobre algo que estaba alejado de la diversión. Derek no podía ni siquiera pensar por dónde empezar. Los pasos se detuvieron y él sabía que ese era el momento para aparecer. Derek deseó poder anunciar sus intenciones al niño, pero debido a su juventud e ignorancia, tendría que esperar. Respirando hondo, salió de detrás del árbol en le se había estado ocultando mientras escuchaba a escondidas. Se alegró de que hubiera aire en sus pulmones porque de repente se olvidó de respirar por completo.

 _«Por supuesto es él... ¿por qué el destino le traería a alguien más?»_ Derek pensó.

Su compañero, al parecer, era un muchacho de dieciséis años, delgado con el pelo oscuro lo suficientemente corto como para calificarlo de corte militar y un ritmo cardíaco más rápido que el de un conejo siendo perseguido. Llevaba una camiseta con una diana. Derek miró al el cielo.

_«Oh alguien ahí arriba tenía sentido del humor.»_

Derek miró a la pareja que se mantuvo ajena a su presencia. Exhaló lentamente e hizo una máscara ilegible con sus emociones. Por fuera, era así. Internamente, sus pensamientos estaban corriendo.

 _«Mi compañero es humano, todavía está en la escuela secundaria y es bastante ignorante de todas las cosas de hombre lobo. Que Dios me ayude, estoy condenado.»_ Derek pensó, sin saber si debía hacer esto o correr.

En ese momento, su compañero se fijó en él y saltó. Y aún pareciendo imposible, su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró y Derek se preocupo ligeramente por si se desmayaba. El muchacho golpeó a su amigo en el brazo y se rascó nerviosamente el cuello antes de meter las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y mirar al suelo. Derek notó que su aroma se llenó de inquietud, pero no temor... aún. El beta mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Derek, casi desafiándolo. Miró a su compañero que lo miraba con los hombros encorvados. Derek frunció el ceño. Por alguna razón, la postura sumisa le hizo enojar. Su compañero no debía encogerse.

_«Es suficiente»_

Derek sabía que su paso a través del claro era agresivo. Estaba calculado para ponerlo en ventaja y darle el control de la situación.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —Ladró Derek. No hubo respuesta. Su compañero se rascó nerviosamente el cuero cabelludo, cosa que irritó a Derek—. ¡Esto es propiedad privada!.

El beta siguió mirando a Derek. Iba a tener las manos ocupadas con éste, se podía decir así. La voz de su compañero le sacó de su atención.

—Uh, perdón hombre, no lo sabíamos...

El beta dio un paso delante del compañero de Derek, era obvio quien mandaba. Otro destello de irritación recorrió a Derek. _Su_ compañero solo respondía ante el alfa de la manada. El beta no bajó la mirada.

—Estábamos... simplemente buscando algo, pero... —Derek miró expectante al beta preguntándose si realmente decirle lo que estaban buscando.El beta se derrumbó. —Uh... olvídalo.

Derek los miró un momento antes de tirarle el inhalador al beta. Había sido fácil de localizar con el olor del niño por todas partes. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin decir nada más. Hoy no era el día para acercarse a su compañero. Tendría que esperar. Desafortunadamente, Derek tenía poca experiencia con la paciencia. Escuchó la conversación detrás de él, siempre sintiendo un ligero tirón cuando su compañero habló.

—Muy bien, vamos, hombre, tengo que ir a trabajar —dijo el beta.

—Tio... ese era _Derek Hale_.

Derek no pudo evitar el leve estremecimiento que lo recorrió. _«Su compañero sabía quién era. Bueno, ha sido un buen comienzo de todos modos, ¿qué más sabía él?»_

—¿Te acuerdas de él? Es algo mayor que nosotros.

—¿Recordar qué? —el beta preguntó haciendo a Derek gruñir suavemente para sí mismo.

_«¿El chico no sabía nada?»_

—Su familia —enfatizó el compañero de Derek—. Todos ellos murieron en un incendio, hace 10 años.

Derek parpadeó. Esa era una descripción clínica de, posiblemente, el día más horrible de su vida.

—Me gustaría saber que hace aquí de nuevo —respondió el beta.

Derek prácticamente escuchó a su compañero encogerse de hombros.

La noche había caído y Derek se sentó en un saliente con vistas a la ciudad de Beacon Hills. Se había pasado el resto de la tarde aprendiendo quién era su compañero, Stiles Stilinski. Derek negó con la cabeza. Su compañero fue llamado Stiles Stilinski... en algún lugar del camino definitivamente había ofendido a alguna deidad. Siguiendo al nuevo beta, Scott McCall, a su casa, Derek aprendió algunas cosas sobre él. En este momento, él era su prioridad, pero cuando él hubo terminado su reconocimiento, Derek se fue en busca de su compañero.

No había tardado mucho en encontrar su aroma y seguirlo hasta su casa. Los ojos de Derek flotaban sobre las luces de la ciudad, hasta que encontró la que pertenecía a su compañero. Stiles vivía en esa casa... su _compañero_ vivía en esa casa. Era casi demasiado para Derek. Por alguna extraña razón, había encontrado algo que creía que se le había negado siempre... su verdadero compañero.

El hecho de que su otra mitad estuviera por debajo de la edad de consentimiento para California y todavía en la escuela secundaria, era otro divertido bache en el camino de su vida.

El tema de la edad presentaba una complicación. Dos años no eran una eternidad, se hizo una nota mental para aprenderse su cumpleaños. Pero Derek no tenía ni idea de cómo avanzar. ¿Cómo alguien deja caer este tema en una conversación?

_«Hola, mi nombre es Derek Hale y eres mi compañero verdadero. ¿Quieres ir a tomar una copa?»_

Derek gimió cuando se dio cuenta de que Stiles también era menor de edad para beber. Era tan joven y humano. La frustración de Derek se escapó en un suave gruñido. Pero sin embargo...

Sin embargo... cuando se había enfrentado a los chicos en el bosque, el aroma de Stiles le describía como inquieto y sin duda con una pizca de miedo, pero aún así se había quedado junto a Scott. Derek también noto otra cosa... la determinación que se abría paso entre el miedo, Stiles no habría dejado de lado a Scott, aunque hubieran sido atacados. Su compañero era valiente, leal... e increíblemente _estúpido_ si pensaba que era posible que podía derrotar a un hombre lobo. Por supuesto, Stiles no sabía lo que Derek era... se le paso por la cabeza preguntarse si la _llamada de sangre_ afectaba a Stiles de la misma manera. Probablemente no... Derek rápidamente se estaba dando cuenta de que Stiles no iba a ser nada para él, sino todo lo contrario.

Así que... el coraje y la lealtad eran buenas cualidades para un compañero. 

Derek se echó hacia atrás en el saliente y detuvo su memoria en Stiles, sus sentidos le habían avisado del chico antes incluso de poderlo ver. Sus ojos eran su mejor rasgo. La cálida mirada ámbar llamó la atención de Derek casi al momento... antes tuvo la oportunidad de fijarse en el resto. El hombre lobo suspiró. Si Stiles seguía creciendo de esa manera, no habría forma de decir como se vería en unos años. Derek no tenía más remedio que esperar. Tenía la sensación de que iba a ser difícil. La _llamada de sangre_  iría creciendo más fuerte hasta que ambos la reconocerían. Teniendo en cuenta que Stiles realmente no tenía ni idea de que existieran los hombres lobo... Derek tenía mucho su trabajo. Probablemente era una suerte que Stiles fuera menor de edad, sino sería más difícil mantener el control. Derek cerró los ojos y pensó en la forma en que la luz del atardecer se reflejaba en los ojos ámbar de Stiles.

 _«Genial... Estaba escupiendo sentimentalismos sobre un joven de dieciséis años, con ojos bonitos.»_ Derek se cubrió la cara con las dos manos.

Quería ver a Stiles otra vez... y pronto. Preferiblemente sin que le mirase como si fuera a escapar si Derek decía ¡Boo!. Suspiró. Su verdadero compañero se llamaba Stiles Stilinski y el lobo de Derek necesitaba estar cerca de él. Regresar a Beacon Hills se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más interesante según pasaban los días.... y todavía tenía que averiguar quién era el alfa antes de que matará de nuevo. Levantó la vista hacia la luna y se preguntó si Stiles la estaba mirando también.


	3. Capítulo 2

Stiles Stilinski estaba plenamente convencido de que estaba perdiendo el juicio. O tal vez lo que tenía Scott era contagioso. Tal vez tenía un mini-accidente cerebrovascular. Stiles dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa ante ese último pensamiento. Dios ¿se estaba muriendo? No, espera... los golpes debilitan y él todavía tenía control sobre todo... lo que significaba que _estaba_ perdiendo la cabeza. Stiles gimió y se movió hacia su cama, donde se dejó caer boca abajo.

¿Por qué había decidido ir otra vez al bosque con Scott? ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque… _hola_ se trataba de un cadáver. Más exactamente... la _mitad_ de un cuerpo muerto. ¿Quién no querría ver eso? Sólo... que no había habido ningún cadáver. Sólo Derek Hale. El chico con el ceño fruncido grabado en su rostro. El tio había aparecido de la nada, en serio, ¿de dónde había salido? En un minuto no había nadie... y luego ¡puf!.. Un hombre frunciendo el cejo les estaba mirando. Iba todo de negro, haciéndole estar sorprendentemente bueno. Stiles gimió. ¿Y por qué, de repente, estaba pensando en lo bueno que se veía el tío en... bueno, en _algo_? Él no tenía ningún problema con los chicos que les gustaban otros chicos... él nunca se metió en esa categoría. Pensaba que algunos chicos eran lindos, de verdad, pero... otro gemido.

—¡ _No_ soy gay! —Protestó Stiles contra su almohada.

No pudo dejar escapar el hecho de que cuando le había mirado, Derek Hale sólo había estado allí de pie, en silencio y aún así... _algo_ había sucedido. Él no sabía lo qué. Y no estaba seguro de querer saber el qué. Ahora que pensaba en ello no estaba seguro de nada. Su mejor amigo estaba sufriendo algún tipo de cambio y Stiles solamente era Stiles. Invisible a Lydia Martin y prácticamente ignorado por todos los demás, excepto por Scott. Sólo que ahora Scott estaba desarrollando algún tipo de superpoder extraño... ¿seguiría pasando el tiempo con el simple, ordinario y loco Stiles?

El simple y ordinario Stiles, sin embargo, sintió algo cuando miró a Derek Hale... ¿qué había pasado? ¿Miedo? Sí, había estado un poco inquieto por los hombres que vagaban por el bosque y aparecían de la nada. Hubo algo más que nervios... lo había sentido... Stiles levantó la cabeza de la almohada con el ceño fruncido. Se había sentido tímido frente a Derek. Rodando sobre su espalda, Stiles repitió todo el encuentro en su cabeza. 

Derek había aparecido y por un momento, Stiles vio un par de ojos verdes. Los ojos de color verde oscuro de _Derek_. Los ojos verdes que habían visto a Stiles. Estaba un poco sorprendido, pero era totalmente... Derek Hale no había mirado a través de él como si no hubiera estado allí. En realidad había _notado_ a Stiles. Por supuesto, él no tuvó que parecer especialmente _satisfecho_ con lo que veía... pero le había parecido que reconoció a Stiles. Lo cual era imposible... Stiles nunca había conocido a Derek Hale.

—Él sabía quién era yo... —murmuró Stiles. Él sabía que era verdad.

Stiles considero sus sentimientos durante ese breve encuentro de miradas... y luego, abruptamente, se incorporó. Podía recordar con claridad el momento porque no _había estado pensando en otra cosa_.

La mente de Stiles era un torbellino... siempre lo había sido. Durante la conversación con Derek... más bien sus balbuceos como respuestas a la voz gruñéndoles que se largaran de su propiedad... Stiles había estado en el ojo de la tormenta. Su atención había estado en Derek y en nada más. Incluso cuando Derek no estaba mirándole directamente a los ojos... Stiles sabía que Derek era consciente de él en todo momento. Era desconcertante, pero... ¿algo  _bueno_?

—Bueno... ¿por qué pensé que estaba bien? ¿Por qué no raro o extraño? Lo cual era... un espeluznante acosador pasando el rato en el bosque y curioseando... definitivamente no era agradable —dijo Stiles mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Incluso mientras lo pensaba, Stiles sabía que no se lo creía. No había sido extraño o malo... y si de repente no podía dejar de pensar en el chico de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes... bueno, eso no quería decir que fuera gay. ¿O lo hacía? ¿Era tan malo? ¿Realmente le importa que de alguna manera se sintiera atraído por alguien?

Stiles suspiró. Había estado haciéndolo la mayor parte del tiempo desde que Derek les dió la espalda para alejarse. Stiles recordó la sensación de pérdida cuando se fue, pero lo había apartado y le comenzó a divagar a Scott sobre la tragedia familiar de Derek. Le dió a Scott un resumen sobre el fuego, Stiles se había sentido triste por Derek. Conocía la pérdida. Seguía echando de menos a su madre y probablemente siempre lo haría. Stiles presionó las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos para evitar la repentina humedad.

—Oh dios lo estoy perdiendo... Scott va por el camino de la popularidad, ¿y yo? Sólo me estoy volviendo loco. Es totalmente injusto. —Dijo Stiles con un bostezo. Miró su reloj de mesita, pero no podía concentrarse en los números, sin importa lo que parpadeará. Y fue entonces cuando no pudo seguir manteniéndolos abiertos.

Derek se sentó en el suelo justo debajo de la ventana abierta de Stiles, mirando al joven dormir. Era un poco acosador, pero con la luna llena tan cerca, el lobo de Derek era insistente. La presencia de Stiles le calmaba y aún tenía pleno control sobre él sin exponer su vínculo antes de que el chico estuviera listo. Derek negó con la cabeza. Había estado escuchado sentado en el tejado de la ventana de Stiles. Stiles no había hablado en voz alta, pero su olor había cambiado mientras su cerebro trataba de procesar la presencia y el efecto de Derek en el bosque. Era mareante.

Derek fue a comprobar a su compañero sintiendo la conexión entre ellos aún cuando solamente era a nivel del subconsciente. Ellos ya habían comenzado a formar un vínculo que se solidificaría cuando ambos lo reconocieran. La presencia de Derek calmaba el cerebro hiperactivo de Stiles. El cuerpo de Derek estaba preparando para el cambio de luna llena, lo que le había permitido usar ese efecto para aliviar a su compañero en el sueño. Stiles... aunque pareciera mentira... tenía el mismo efecto calmante sobre Derek. En este momento se sentía más a gusto consigo mismo de lo que se había sentido en... años. Derek apoyó la cabeza contra la pared e inhaló.

El aroma de Stiles llenó sus pulmones. Derek analizó cada parte de ella. La juventud de Stiles la percibió como dulce miel. La cual se iría desvaneciendo según se hiciera mayor pero ahora Derek disfrutaba de eso. Significaba que su compañero en algunos aspectos todavía era inocente.

La boca de Derek se arqueó cuando el aroma principal de Stiles se reveló. Olía a tierra calentada por el sol y a valentía. La fuerza que Derek antes había sentido provenía de ese olor. Si alguna vez se convirtiera, Stiles sería un poderoso hombre-lobo. Una débil risa salió de Derek mientras trataba de imaginarse a Stiles como hombre-lobo. Se quedó quieto cuando Stiles murmuró algo y se giró. Derek se levantó y después de escuchar que el Sheriff no iba a aparecer de forma inesperada, tomó el edredón y se lo puso a Stiles por encima. Arqueó una ceja cuando Stiles se acurrucó debajo haciendo un ovillo.

 _«Él no podía ser tan lindo... ¿qué diablos estaba mal conmigo? ¿Cómo puedo encontrar esto adorable? ¡No hago cosas adorables!»_ Pensó Derek con una mueca. Alargó la mano, pero la retiró antes de tocar el pelo de Stiles. Esto iba a ser muy difícil.

En cambio, Derek se colocó junto a la cama y escuchó a Stiles murmurando en sueños a una persona llamada Lydia. Derek frunció el ceño e se hizo una nota mental para descubrir quién era... y luego suspiró. ¿Él ya se estaba poniendo posesivo? Tenía que ser la luna llena... su lobo estaba listo para reclamar y unirse a él. Derek volvió a respirar hondo. El aroma de Stiles le ayudó a calmarse un poco.

Derek frunció el ceño... no se había dado cuenta de que el aroma de Stiles tenía otra capa. Era agria... como el vinagre. No del todo desagradable, pero era algo discordante en la suave mezcla. Derek la reconoció de inmediato, Stiles había conocido la muerte de un ser querido. Supuso que era su madre, aún podía olerla vagamente pero no la había visto. Su investigación le dijo que su muerte había sido cuando aún Stiles era joven. Se puso de pie y miró tristemente hacia su compañero. Esta vez no se detuvo y suavemente pasó los dedos por el pelo Stiles. El muchacho frunció el ceño mientras dormía y murmuró: — ¿Derek? 

Derek retiró la mano como si se hubiera quemado. Stiles no se despertó... de hecho gimió en voz baja haciendo que la garganta de Derek se apretará.

 _«¡Él puede sentirme... incluso mientras duerme!»_  Pensó Derek.

Poco a poco, el hombre lobo pasó los dedos por los cortos mechones de pelo que cubrían el cuero cabelludo de su compañero. Sonrió ante la extraña textura y también por el suspiro que Stiles realizó. Derek sintió el seductor vínculo de la llamada de sangre. Él solamente quería envolverse alrededor de su compañero y acariciarse contra él. Quería probar su aroma en la piel de su garganta. Quería explorar cada centímetro del cuerpo de su compañero y aprender la sinfonía de sonidos que haría. Quería...

Derek retiró su mano y la apretó en un puño apretado. Trató de no escuchar el sonido perdido que Stiles hizo mientras se deslizaba por la ventana y hacia la noche.

Stiles se despertó de un extraño sueño para encontrarse a sí mismo envuelto en su edredón y que la luz de la luna atravesaba su ventana. Por alguna extraña razón había soñado con Derek Hale... probablemente porque había estado obsesionado desde su encuentro. Un aullido resonó por toda la ciudad y Stiles se estremeció.

 _«En California no hay lobos»_ Pensó Stiles.

El aullido sonó... triste. Solitario. Stiles se preguntó por qué también le había resultado familiar. Durmió mal el resto de la noche y cuando se despertó, se preguntó por qué podía oler a cuero y a... ¿canela?


	4. Capítulo 3

Derek corrió a través de la noche, poniendo tanta distancia como pudo entre él y la casa de los Stilinski, tratando de escapar de la creciente necesidad de estar cerca de Stiles.

 _«Es demasiado joven... él no sabe nada de nosotros... es demasiado humano...»_ Derek le rogó a su lobo. 

Era inútil. A su lobo no le importaban en absoluto sus protestas. Sólo sabía que su compañero no estaba aquí. El lobo rugió cuando Derek salió corriendo. Todavía podía oler a Stiles... ese dulce olor terroso que causaba estragos en su interior. Derek tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y rodó por las hojas muertas que cubrían el suelo del bosque. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló miserablemente a la pálida luna.

 _«Yo no quiero esto... Yo no lo quiero... por favor...»_ Derek ni siquiera sabía qué es lo que estaba pidiendo, él sólo sabía que no tenía la fuerza necesaria para pasar por esto otra vez. Odiaba _querer_... odiaba la  _necesidad_... él no necesitaba a nadie ni a nada. Estaba seguro de que no quería a este insignificante y débil chico como su compañero.

Incluso mientras lo pensaba, Derek sabía que simplemente estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. Su lobo no respondería así si el vínculo no fuera cierto... Stiles era su compañero. Punto. Cambiando de nuevo a humano, Derek se echó un brazo sobre los ojos. Yacía en el suelo respirando con dificultad mientras luchaba contra su instinto. Pareció tardar una eternidad antes de que ser capaz de tomar una respiración normal. Lentamente se sentó y suspiró, inclinándose hacia adelante con los brazos sobre las rodillas.

 _«Obviamente no habrá más visitas nocturnas»_  pensó Derek. Creía tener un mejor control cuando no era luna llena, pero en este caso, no podía. Era demasiado arriesgado. La atracción animal no era un mito... un humano normal como Stiles tendría serias dificultades para resistirse a Derek si él decidiera seguir con esto. El cuerpo de Stiles respondería por instinto y su cerebro poco a poco también lo haría. Era bueno si ambas partes lo consentían... y decididamente  _malo_ cuando no.

Cerrando los ojos, Derek aclaró su mente. Su cuerpo se relajó y fue capaz de volver a centrarse en la tarea principal. Derek primero tenía que hacerse cargo del joven beta. Eso  _tenía_ que ser la prioridad antes de revelar al niño su verdadera naturaleza y herir o matar a alguien. Más tarde, tal vez, él podría trabajar en contarle la verdad a Stiles... y él simplemente tendría que esperar que el chico le creyera. Con un gemido Derek se volvió a dejar caer sobre las hojas.

Al día siguiente, Stiles dejó la práctica inquieto. Cualquier otro día habría estado encantado del repentino progreso de Scott en el campo de lacrosse. Cualquier otro día excepto hoy... no después de que su amigo fuera mordido por... _algo_. Después de una rápida visita a la biblioteca, Stiles subió a su habitación y se puso a trabajar. Navegando mientras se empapaba de todo lo que pudo encontrar sobre licantropía y hombres lobo en general. La mayor parte eran leyendas urbanas, pero también encontró otras páginas. Páginas que parecían tener una comprensión más profunda sobre las criaturas y cómo un humano se convertía en uno. Destacó algunas que explicaban cómo protegerse contra ellos.

Cayó la noche, pero Stiles no se dio cuenta. Su mente, si bien algunas veces era un caótico vendaval, por una vez estaba centrada. Su preocupación por Scott crecía a medida que recopilaba más información. Incluso encontró un artículo sobre los hombres lobo y sus compañeros. Lo imprimió para leer más tarde. Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta y su corazón casi se le sale por la garganta. Cerrando su ordenador portátil, Stiles abrió un poco la puerta y suspiró con alivio cuando encontró a Scott.

—Entra. Tienes que ver esto. He estado despierto toda la noche, leyendo páginas web, libros, todas esas cosas... —Stiles se trasladó a su escritorio, haciendo un gesto hacia los papeles y libros esparcidos por todas partes.

Scott le sonrió a su amigo. —¿Cuánto Adderall has tomado hoy?

Stiles pareció confundido durante un minuto mientras su tren de pensamientos descarrilaba ligeramente. —Mucho... no importa. Sólo escucha...

Scott se sentó en la cama Stiles. —¿Tiene que ver con el cuerpo? ¿Averiguaron quién lo hizo?

—No, todavía están interrogando a la gente. Incluso a Derek Hale...

—¿Quién? Oh, el tío del bosque. —Murmuró Scott.

Stiles quería sacudir a Scott. Sabía dónde estaba el cerebro de su amigo... ya estaba en la cita con Allison. Se preguntó si esta era la forma en cómo las otras personas se sentían cuando le dejaban de atender. Él negó con la cabeza. 

—Sí. Pero no es eso vale.

—¿Entonces qué?

Mirando a Scott preocupado, Stiles preguntó. —¿Recuerdas la broma del otro día? ¡Ya no es una broma! —Él gimió cuando Scott le dio una mirada en blanco. —¡El lobo... el mordisco en el bosque! —Stiles se agachó para recoger algunas hojas impresas y luego se giró hacia Scott. —¿Sabes por qué aúllan los lobos?

—¿Debería?

—Es una señal, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Cuando un lobo está solo, aúlla para señalar su localización al resto de la manada!. Así que cuando escuchas un lobo aullando, seguramente no esté solo, tal vez haya una manada entera de ellos —explicó Stiles sin aliento.

—¿Una manada entera de lobos?

—No... hombres lobo.—Dijo Stiles. Aunque sonó menos convincente de lo que esperaba que saliera por su boca.

Derek se echó hacia atrás en el techo cerca del cuarto de Stiles. Sabía que Scott estaba demasiado distraído pensando en la chica para darse cuenta de que había otro hombre lobo cerca. Tendría que hablar con él de eso.

El lobo de Derek había hecho que dormir fuera casi imposible, ya que quería estar cerca de Stiles. Se las había arreglado y acabó durmiendo en el tejado justo encima de la habitación de Stiles. En realidad dormitó, la luna llena lo tenía como siempre en el borde. Al concentrarse en la esencia y en el movimiento de Stiles en su habitación, Derek fue capaz de calmar al su lobo. Ahora escuchaba Stiles hablando con Scott. Todavía encontraba la voz de Stiles terriblemente joven pero al mismo tiempo era intrigante. Había capas en la voz del joven... matices que contaban a Derek mucho más que las palabras que usaba. En este momento, Derek pudo oír la preocupación por su amigo bajo el murmullo de los hechos que había descubierto. Stiles se preocupaba por Scott. En general, se preocupaba por los demás. Derek añadió ese hecho a su lista de pros de Stiles. 

Derek frunció el ceño cuando Scott mencionó el Adderall. Él no era aficionado a eso... el aroma Stiles cambiaba un poco cuando lo tenía en su sistema. Era como si estuviera reteniendo parte de Stiles. No importaba. Si Stiles alguna vez aceptaba el mordisco, él no lo volvería a necesitar. Sería una preocupación para otro día. Concentrándose, escuchó como Stiles finalmente reveló su verdadera preocupación a Scott. Y luego llegó la reacción que Derek había esperado.

Scott se quedó mirando a Stiles, su cerebro se quedó en blanco por un momento. —¿En serio sigues perdiendo el tiempo con esto? ¡Sabes que tengo que recoger a Allison en una hora!.

Stiles trató de que su amigo entrará en razón.—Te vi en el campo el otro día, Scott. Vale, lo que hiciste no fue simplemente increíble, ¿de acuerdo? Era imposible.

—Lo que sea —dijo Scott con desdén. —Hice un gran tiro.. 

Stiles rodó los ojos. —¡No! ¡Hiciste un tiro increíble, quiero decir...! Quiero decir, la forma en que te movías, la velocidad, los reflejos... ¡La gente no puede hacer eso de la noche a la mañana!. Y no es la visión o los sentidos y no creas que no te has dado cuenta de que ya no usas tu inhalador...

Derek se tensó. El beta se estaba perturbando. Su nivel de agresividad iba en aumento.

Scott levantó las manos en señal de frustración. —¡Stiles! ¡No puedo pensar en esto ahora mismo! Hablamos mañana.

—¡No! ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Scott esta noche hay luna llena! —Protestó Stiles. —¿No lo entiendes?

Scott se alejó. —Stiles, ¿qué estás tratando de hacer? Soy titular, tengo una cita con una chica que no puedo creer que quiera salir conmigo y todo en mi vida es de alguna manera perfecto. ¿Por qué tratas de arruinarlo?

Stiles se veía herido. —Estoy tratando de ayudar... Estás maldito Scott. —Derek hizo una mueca cuando la voz de Stiles se tambaleó fuera de la preocupación por su amigo. También le dolió que Stiles pensará que el mordisco era una maldición.—La luna llena no sólo hará que cambies tu aspecto físico, también hará que tu sed de sangre esté en su momento álgido.

—¿Sed de sangre? —preguntó Scott.

—Sí, tus ganas de matar —explicó Stiles.

—Ya estoy empezando a sentir el impulso de matar a alguien Stiles —Gruñó Scott.

Derek contuvo un gruñido. El beta estaba muy cerca de amenazar a su pareja. Derek debatió si irse... no sabía si podría controlar al lobo si Scott no daba marcha atrás. 

Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. —Ok, ok... entonces escucha esto —Dijo recogiendo uno de los libros que había estado leyendo. —El cambio puede ser provocado por la ira o cualquier cosa que aumente las pulsaciones —Stiles cerró el libro. —¡No he visto a nadie aumentartelo como lo hace Allison! Tienes que cancelar esa cita. Voy a llamarla ahora mismo.

Lanzándose en torno a su amigo, Stiles alcanzó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a desplazarse a través de los contactos para encontrar el número de Allison. Por encima de ellos, los ojos de Derek brillaban azules y sus dedos se engancharon preparándose para que sus garras emergieran. Stiles estaba en peligro y no tenía ni idea... El corazón de Scott estaba golpeando en su pecho y su respiración sonaba como un tren de carga. 

—Espera... ¿¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!? —Estalló Scott.

Stiles respondió tocando la pantalla —Voy a cancelar  la cita...

Stiles no vio a Scott moverse. En un momento estaba mirando el teléfono y el siguiente, Scott le había agarrado por la camisa y lo estaba golpeando contra la pared con su puño echado hacia atrás. Stiles abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados esperando el golpe. Scott le estaba mirando, la furia era evidente en su rostro. Liberándolo, Scott parecía haber despertado. Parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, Stiles vio el horror a través de sus ojos. En su lugar, Scott volcó la silla del escritorio de Stiles.

—Lo siento —susurró Scott.

Stiles no dijo nada. Él no estaba temblando. No lo estaba. Si hubieran mirado por encima de ellos, habrían visto las tejas arrancadas por Derek en un esfuerzo por evitar matar a Scott por agredir a su compañero. El hombre lobo mayor había recogido la lucha interna de Scott, el humano contra el lobo. Esa fue la única razón por la que el beta todavía respiraba. Derek se centró y calmó... un poco. El miedo de Stiles le gritaba, haciendo que no pudiera dejarlo aún.

—Stiles... lo siento. Tengo que irme a prepararme para esa fiesta —murmuró Scott mientras abría la puerta. Miró a Stiles y se estremeció ante sus ojos abiertos del miedo— Lo siento. 

Stiles se apoyó contra la pared y miró miserablemente al suelo. No tenía la menor idea de qué hacer ahora. Decidió que podía empezar por recoger la silla. Mientras la acomodaba en posición vertical, se dio cuenta de que la parte trasera estaba cortada. Con marcas de garras. 

—Scott, hombre... ¿qué  _eres_? —Gimió Stiles.

Un movimiento captó su atención y miró rápidamente hacia la ventana. Su cerebro le decía que algo se había movido por lo que Stiles se acercó a mirar. Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando el olor de cuero y canela le alcanzó. Stiles no tembló de nuevo. No lo hizo.


	5. Capítulo 4

Derek gruñó suavemente mientras observaba a Scott y Allison en la fiesta. Podía oler como el cambio amenazaba por salir a la superficie del beta. La luna llena sería mañana por la noche. Derek tendría que mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre Scott, al mismo tiempo que su lobo estaría aullando por reclamar a su compañero, Stiles.

Stiles. Derek podía oler su pareja en algún lugar dentro de la casa. Podía oler al niño reaccionando a la multitud de mujeres que asistieron a la fiesta y era irritante. Estaba determinado a saber quién era Lydia... una vanidosa e insulsa niña que institivamente trataba de encontrar al alfa de su pequeño grupo. Cuando lo hiciera ella seguramente se pondría a su lado. Y cambiaría su lealtad en el momento en que este cayera. Derek negó con la cabeza... de alguna manera había capturado el afecto de Stiles.

Una vez más, Derek se preguntó por qué su vida tenía que ser tan jodidamente imposible. Había millones de posibilidades y él estaba atrapado entre la protección de la confidencialidad de la comunidad de hombres lobo y cortejar a su verdadero compañero. Su verdadero compañero quien actualmente se creía que estaba enamorado de una chica que apenas se daba cuenta de que Stiles respiraba. Era desalentador... sobre todo porque Derek no tenía ni idea de hacer para que se diera cuenta de sí mismo. Sus interacciones humanas estaban tan limitandas incluso sin considerar la edad.

Scott de repente se fijo en Derek quien simplemente se le quedó mirando. Allison volvió a atrapar su atención y Derek decidió rodear la propiedad. El beta iba a empezar a sufrir el cambio, su instinto le llevaría a abandonar la fiesta y encontrar un lugar que considerará seguro. Momentos más tarde, como predijo, Scott se abrió paso tropezando con los asistentes de la fiesta y llegó hasta el coche de su madre. Derek observó desde las sombras como Allison intentó seguirlo, pero fracasó antes de poder coger a Scott.

Derek presto atención a Allison. Él sabía sobre su familia. Los conocía demasiado bien. Desafortunadamente, en este momento, ella estaba más segura con ellos y Derek necesitaba que se dejará de preocupar por Scott. Armándose de valor, se acercó a la chica que estaba mirando preocupada a las luces traseras del coche de su novio que se alejaba.

—Allison —dijo Derek. Ella se dio la vuelta.— Soy un amigo de Scott.

Allison volvió a mirar hacia la oscuridad de la calle. Su olor le decía que estaba confundida y preocupada. Derek captó el olor de las gardenias, brillantes y fuertes bajo el olor natural de la niña. Ella era inocente... nunca había conocido la muerte o la oscuridad. Derek la envidiaba. Teniendo en cuenta lo que era su familia, se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría durar. Él puso su mejor expresión encantadora y se acercó un poco más. El ciclo de la luna le estaba mejorando todo, su fuerza, su velocidad y su magnetismo. Allison inconscientemente le respondió, su olor perdió la incomodidad. Él sonrió .

—Mi nombre es Derek... Scott dijo que no se sentía muy bien. Me pidió que te acercará a casa ... ¿te parece  bien? —Preguntó Derek con un tono de voz bajo y suave.

Allison estuvo de acuerdo y la acompañó hasta su coche. Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. Stiles estaba parado en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa, observando. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Derek, el chico se sonrojó y rápidamente apartó la mirada. Derek sonrió para sus adentros.

_«Pronto, Stiles ... pronto»_

Derek Hale paseó por el bosque con impaciencia. En otro momento, habría cambiado y hubiera corrido por el bosque hasta que la atracción de la luna se hubiera desvanecido. Habría cedido ante su lobo y disfrutado de las sensaciones del mundo cuando estaba en esa forma. Sin embargo, esta noche había demasiado en juego. Esta noche, sabía que el joven beta lo buscaría cuando Stiles le hablara de la escolta de Allison en la fiesta. La posesividad del lobo no le permitiría hacer otra cosa. Si podía mantener al niño ocupado, tal vez podría prevenir una tragedia.

Si. Los hombres lobo recién convertidos eran muy fuertes. Derek tendría que estar en guardia. De repente su atención estuvo enfocada a la derecha. Él inhaló.  


_«Ahí estás... vamos... encuéntrame si puedes»_

Derek se movió a través de la oscuridad y suspiró al escuchar a Scott corriendo por el bosque como si fuera un búfalo en estampida. Hubo una pausa. Derek sabía que Scott había descubierto la chaqueta. Se acercó más al beta quien aún no había aprendido a enfocar sus habilidades y por lo tanto no estaba seguro de donde se encontraba Derek.

—¿Dónde está ella? —Gruñó Scott.

—Ella está a salvo... de ti —Respondió Derek mientras se abalanzaba .

Rodando con Scott por el suelo cubierto de hojas, Derek finalmente logró manejar a Scott y lo colocó en posición vertical. Oyó el sonido que el beta dejo escapar cuando forcejeó con Derek. Sujetó a Scott contra el tronco del árbol y ladeó su cabeza.

—¿Qué hiciste con ella? —Demandó Scott.

Derek frunció el ceño y se esforzó por identificar lo que había oído.— ¡Shh... escucha! 

Scott le miró confundido. Derek gruñó.— Demasiado tarde... ya están aquí. Corre —Derek salió corriendo, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, Scott seguía agazapado junto al árbol.

_«_ _¡Muévete idiota!_ _»_

Scott se retiró, pero no a tiempo. Una flecha chocó contra un árbol justo en frente de él, enviando una lluvia de chispas y luz cegadora. Scott se tambaleo incapaz de enfocar sus ojos. Entonces él gritó cuando otra flecha lo inmovilizó contra el árbol. Derek gruñó. Tendría que haber dejado que el beta aprendiera la lección, pero no pudo. Scott todavía era un niño, incluso si él lo creyera o no. Tenía que ser enseñado y protegido como un recién nacido. Y él era el mejor amigo de Stiles, Derek no quería hacer nada, incluso por omisión, si eso podría lastimar a Stiles. Lo rodeó hasta que él estaba detrás de los cazadores. Luego atacó.

Tardo un minuto en desarmar a dos de los tres cazadores. El último... el líder... era demasiado lento para atrapar a Derek y a Scott corriendo a través de la bruma oscura. En el momento en que oyó el silbido de flecha, los dos hombres lobos ya huían, era demasiado tarde para hacer algo. Revisó en su cabeza que es lo que había visto. Tendría tiempo para cazar más tarde. Sólo tenía que ser paciente.

Derek y Scott finalmente pararon. Scott cambió de nuevo a humano, agarrando su brazo contra él.

—¿Quiénes eran? —Demandó Scott.

—Cazadores... del tipo que nos ha estado cazando durante siglos —explicó Derek, sus ojos recorriendo la noche.

—¿A nosotros? —Gruñó Scott— ¡Querrás decir a _ti_! ¡Tú me hiciste esto!

Derek miró al muchacho enojado.— ¿Realmente es tan malo Scott? ¿Puedes ver mejor, escuchas con más claridad, te mueves más rápido de lo que se podría esperar de cualquier humano? —Derek gruñó con frustración— Se te ha dado algo por lo que mucha gente mataría. El mordisco es un regalo.

—¡Yo no lo _quiero_! —Protestó Scott.

Derek se echó a reír.— Lo harás. Y me vas a necesitar si quieres aprender a controlarlo —dijo Derek inclinándose y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Scott.— Así que tú y yo Scott... Ahora somos hermanos.—Derek se puso de pie y sacó su teléfono.— Está casi amaneciendo. Voy a llamar a Stiles, él puede recogerte. Yo empezaría a caminar.

Caminando por la calle, el Jeep de Stiles se detuvo junto a él a primera hora de la mañana, Scott de repente se preguntó cómo es que Derek tenía el número de Stiles.

Scott se desplomó en el asiento del copiloto lamentando su posiblemente arruinada relación con Allison. Stiles rodó los ojos.

—Dudo que ella te odie —dijo Stiles.— Pero es posible que desees encontrar una disculpa bastante sorprendente. —Stiles hizo una pausa.— O bien, ya sabe, podrías simplemente decirle la verdad y decirle que eres un maldito _hombre lobo_.

Scott le dió a una mirada afligida. Stiles suspiró. Él sabía que esto debía ser más difícil para Scott. Ahora tenía que ser el buen amigo.

—Hey, vamos a salir de esto —Dijo Stiles.— Te puedo encadenar en las noches de luna llena y alimentar con ratones... tuve una boa. Yo podría hacerlo.

Scott se rió y Stiles rió con él. Se rió para ocultar el hecho de que mientras él no entendía lo que estaba pasando con Scott, entendía aún menos de lo que le estaba pasando a él.

Esa mañana, Stiles había recibido una llamada de un número desconocido. Había dejado que fuera al correo de voz y luego lo escuchó. Stiles agarró el volante un poco más fuerte al recordar el mensaje.

—Stiles... soy Derek Hale. Tienes que recoger a Scott en el lado este de la reserva. Ya sabes lo que es... tienes que cuidar de él. —Seguido de un largo silencio durante el cual Stiles sintió una decepción inexplicable de que Derek hubiera dejado de hablar.— Y ten cuidado Stiles... No quiero hacerle daño pero lo haré... si te hace daño.

Stiles había repetido el mensaje tres veces. La voz de Derek tenía, suficientemente vergonzoso, algo que hacía que una parte de él le importará poco que hubiera hombres lobo vagando por el bosque. Durante la tercera repetición su cuerpo había hecho un buen trato "animándose". Se había visto obligado a tomar una ducha y a cambiar las sábanas de su cama. Humillante .

Ahora sentado junto a Scott, podía oler lo que él sabía que era el olor de Derek en su amigo. Su confusión era abrumadora, estaba pensando demasiado en Derek Hale de una forma en que no debería. Una forma en la que quería el olor del cuero y la canela por todo su cuerpo... lo que requería estar mucho más cerca de Derek Hale de lo alguna vez quiso.

¿Por qué Derek había prometido hacer daño a Scott si atacaba Stiles? ¿Por qué la idea de Derek protegiéndolo hacía que su estómago revoloteará de la forma en que pensaba que sólo Lydia era capaz de hacer? ¿Por qué... oh... por qué él había sugerido caminar por el bosque en busca de un cadáver?

Stiles tenía la sensación de que iba a lamentar esa decisión durante mucho tiempo.


	6. Capítulo 5

Mirando a Scott en el campo de lacrosse, Derek negó con la cabeza. El chico simplemente se negó a admitir que tenía limitaciones en estos momentos. Ningún hombre lobo recién convertido podría controlar completamente los instintos que surgían durante la luna llena. A Derek le había costado años y eso que había nacido hombre lobo. Cuando Scott finalmente hirió al capitán del equipo en lo que parecía una evidente batalla por el dominio, el lobo se abrió camino hacia la superficie desde la conciencia de Scott. Cayó de rodillas ante el dolor mientras luchaba contra el lado de él se negaba a reconocer. Derek notó que Stiles al instante estaba al lado de su amigo, calmándolo y, finalmente, tirando de Scott fuera del campo hacia el vestuario. Los ojos de Derek brillaron azul. El beta estaba perdiendo el control... la rabia dentro de él estaba amenazando su razón. Él los siguió.

Stiles empujó a Scott dentro del vestuario, frenético con la esperanza de encontrar una manera de calmar a su amigo antes de que algo malo pasara. Desafortunadamente, antes de Stiles pudiera hacer algo... algo malo pasó.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —Rugió Scott con los ojos brillando de color amarillo.

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron en respuesta al ver a su amigo desaparecer detrás de la máscara de un depredador. De repente, estaba luchando hacia atrás, tratando de encontrar un lugar para esconderse, pero en el vestuario no había ningún sitio que Scott no conociera o pudiera llegar.

El terror de Stiles era como un perfume para el lobo, su presa era débil. Corrió, tratando inútilmente de esconderse, tratando de hacerse invisible. El lobo no se dejo engañar o ser disuadido. Si Stiles trataba de esconderse, el lobo aún lo seguiría. Podría oír los la latidos del corazón con tanta claridad como si fuera los suyos propios. Los jadeos eran cada vez duros, pronto la presa se agotaría y fácilmente lo derribaría.

Stiles hizo una desesperada arremetida hacia la puerta. Agarrando la única cosa a mano, el extintor. Puede que sólo retrasará las cosas, pero su instinto de supervivencia era demasiado fuerte. Cuando Scott se lanzó hacia a Stiles, fue envuelto en una niebla. Desorientado y conmocionado se retiró, el lobo se tambaleó hacia atrás. Stiles tuvo la oportunidad de correr hacia el pasillo. Blandiendo el extintor y orando por conseguir que Scott cambiara de nuevo antes de que alguien... los viera, Stiles saltó. Derek Hale estaba al final del pasillo. Sus dedos curvados en garras y Stiles podría haber jurado que sus ojos estaban brillando. Stiles de alguna manera lo sabía... si Scott salía de los vestuarios siendo todavía un lobo, Derek lo mataría.

—¡No! ¡No, espera! Yo puedo... —Stiles se puso delante de la puerta del vestuario, levantando las manos. No podía dejar morir a su amigo por algo que no era su culpa.

Derek se tensó cuando Stiles salió. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo su compañero? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo peligroso que era Scott? ¿Por qué le protegía? Entonces una voz dolorida se oyó desde el vestuario.

—¿Stiles... ?

Stiles se giró hacia la voz de Scott. Él exhaló bruscamente cuando vio que Scott una vez más estaba en control. Stiles se volvió para decírselo a Derek, pero el hombre se había ido. Stiles parpadeó y luego volvió su atención a Scott.

Sacándose sus guantes, Stiles miró a su amigo con un poco de preocupación. —Trataste de matarme, Scott. Es como te dije antes. Es la ira, es el aumento del pulso. Es el factor desencadenante.

Scott le miró miserablemente. —¡Pero esto es lacrosse! Es un juego muy violento, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

Stiles negó con la cabeza. —¡Scott, va a ser mucho más violento si al final matas a alguien en el campo! No puedes jugar el sábado. Vas a tener que abandonar el juego.

—¡Stiles soy titular!

—Ya no lo eres —respondió Stiles tristemente.

Esa noche, Scott gruñó mientras hablaba con Stiles por internet sobre el daño que había causado en el campo. Jackson tenía un hombro dislocado y todavía estaba en el aire si iba a jugar o no el sábado. Scott comenzó a preguntarse si él era la amenaza todo el mundo parecía pensar que era... y luego frunció el ceño. Stiles estaba mirando a la pantalla del portátil. Una mirada de miedo cruzó su rostro.

—Stiles, qué...

Un mensaje de texto apareció un momento después.

**Parece que hay alguien detrás de ti.**

Scott se volvió justo a tiempo para ver a Derek Hale arrastrándole hacia arriba y fuera de su silla. Haciendo un puño con su camiseta, Derek aplastó la cara de Scott contra la pared. El cálido aliento de Derek le daba en su oído. Y no era una sensación agradable.

—Te vi en el campo —Derek gruñó. —¡Te transformaste frente a ellos!

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Si descubren lo que eres, encontraran sobre mi... sobre todos nosotros. —Gruñó Derek— Y no se trata sólo de los cazadores detrás de nosotros... todo el mundo.

—Pero no vieron nada. Yo... Lo... ¡Lo juro!

—¡Y no lo harán! —Advirtió Derek— Porque si aun intentas jugar el partido del sábado... yo mismo te mataré. —Scott gimió cuando Derek le apretó aún más contra la pared. —Y si alguna vez vas tras Stiles nuevo... Te arrancaré el corazón.

Con eso, Derek se fue y Scott se quedó preguntándose cómo su vida se había convertido en una locura.

Después de la escuela al día siguiente, Scott fue a casa quemada de los Hale. La chaqueta de Allison estaba misteriosamente en su casillero. Scott, de inmediato, había recogido el olor de Derek por todas partes. Estaba furioso.

Mientras estaba de pie en frente de la casa, Scott olía algo como... ¿sangre? Miró a su alrededor y vio un montículo de tierra recién removida. Cuando se volvió, Derek Hale estaba de pie en el porche mirándolo impasible. La sangre de Scott corría acaloradamente. —¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Ella no sabe nada!

—¿Sí? ¿Y si lo hace? —Derek preguntó mientras casualmente se acercaba a Scott. —Crees que tu pequeño compañero Stiles puede sólo buscar en google sobre hombres lobo y tener todas las respuestas, ¿es eso?

Scott se le quedó mirando. Derek suspiró.

—No te das cuenta todavía, Scott pero estoy preocupado por tu —explicó Derek. —Piensa en lo que podría haber pasador... estás en el campo... la ira se hace cargo... y cambias delante de todos. —Derek cogió el palo lacrosse de Scott. —Cambias delante de tu madre... de todos sus amigos... y cuando te vean —Derek torció los dedos y arrastró sus garras a través de la red, cortando como si fuera papel de arroz. Arrojó el palo a Scott que quedó con el hecho pedazos. —Todo se caerá a pedazos.

Cuando Scott levantó la vista, Derek ya se había ido.

Stiles subió corriendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de Scott. Su cerebro estaba disparando en varias direcciones a la vez y empezó a hablar en el mismo momento en que él entró en la habitación. —¿Qué has encontrado? ¿Cómo lo encontraste? ¿Y dónde lo encontraste?

Scott se rió. —¿Mucho Adderall?

—Sí —dijo Stiles, parpadeando rápidamente.— Así que...

—Encontré algo en la casa de Derek Hale... Pude oler sangre

—¡Eso es impresionante! Quiero decir, eso es terrible... uh, ¿de quién es la sangre?

—No lo sé —dijo Scott en voz baja. —Pero cuando lo averigüen, tu padre cogerá a Derek por asesinado. Y entonces me ayudaras a encontrar la manera de jugar lacrosse sin cambiar, porque no hay manera de que falta ese partido. —Scott tiró su reparado palo de lacrosse a Stiles y salió de su habitación.

Stiles siguió a Scott a un ritmo mucho más lento de como había entrado. La idea de Derek siendo un asesino, una vez le había sonado tan plausible, pero ahora... Stiles ahora no estaba seguro. Peor aún, de repente se encontró que no quería causarle complicaciones a Derek. No quería preguntarse sobre el hecho de que él olió el palo de lacrosse de Scott y cogió una bocanada de la esencia de Derek. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Stiles esperaba en el hospital por Scott para examinar la mitad del cuerpo que ya había sido encontrado. Al llegar a la esquina, vio a Lydia Martin. Su corazón se saltó un latido o dos y se encontró de repente a sí mismo incapaz de hablar coherentemente, algo que no era del todo inusual cuando tenía alrededor de Lydia.

Stiles tragó saliva y se fue a hablar con ella, pero algo hizo su garganta paralizará. Mientras miraba a Lydia con los ojos muy abiertos, de repente sólo podía pensar en Derek Hale. No Derek Hale el presunto asesino... sino Derek Hale, el chico que estaba empezando a ocupar cada pensamiento de Stiles. Él tartamudeó una excusa cuando Lydia se fijó en él y le preguntó qué quería. Tropezó con una silla y se dejó caer en ella con un gemido. Lydia Martin... el amor de su vida desde el tercer grado... había hablado con él y todo lo que se podía imaginar era Derek Hale. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Su amigo era un hombre lobo y Stiles se encontraba a sí mismo no podía dejar de pensar en el otro hombre lobo que posiblemente había maldecido a Scott y matado a la chica en el bosque. ¿Las cosas podrían posiblemente ser más locas?

Cavar un agujero en la propiedad Hale, Stiles decidió que sí... sí, su vida podría ser más loca.

Stiles no podía evitar la sensación de que estaba haciendo algo inexplicablemente mal cuando él y Scott volvieron a por una pala para cavar. Mientras esperaban a que Derek se fuera, Stiles trató de convencerse de que la evidencia apuntaba directamente a Derek como el asesino. Derek Hale. El Asesino. El hombre que había matado a alguien y la enterró en su propiedad. Él trató de no imaginarse a Derek Hale, el hombre cuya voz había encendido una poderosa _necesidad_ en Stiles. A falta de algo que no podía ni siquiera comenzar a comprender.

Ahora , a medida que cavaban, Stiles sólo se centraba en la monotonía de enterrar la pala en la tierra y arrojarla a un lado. Enterrar, sacar... enterrar, sacar... él saltó cuando la voz de Scott rompió sus pensamientos.

—Stiles, esto está tomando demasiado tiempo —Scott advirtió.

—Sigue adelante —respondió Stiles. No estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás ahora.

—¿Y si vuelve?

Stiles se encogió de hombros. —Entonces tendremos que salir de aquí.

—¿Y si nos pilla? —preguntó Scott.

Stiles se preguntó si Scott había sido siempre tan paranoico. —Tengo un plan para eso,,, tu corres hacia un lado, y yo hacia el otro. Seas quien sea al que atrape primero, es malo.

Scott miró a su amigo. —No me gusta ese plan.

Después de cavar un poco más, Scott decidió preguntar algo a Stiles.

—Stiles... ¿ _conoces_ a Derek?

—¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó Stiles, confundido.

—Derek me dijo que si alguna vez te atacaba de nuevo... me arrancaría el corazón —respondió Scott.

Stiles levantó una ceja. —¿En serio?

—Sí, él fue muy claro al respecto —dijo Scott, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello recordando el dolor. —Y él sabía su número de móvil para llamarle para que me recogiera.

Stiles se encogió de hombros. —No tengo idea... si no te habías dado cuenta, él es un tipo muy extraño... que mató a alguien y lo _enterró._

Scott asintió. —Sí, supongo que sí. Él parecía tan... No lo sé... _protector_ contigo.

Stiles resopló y siguió cavando. Las palabras de Scott le harían pensar en sus sueños más tarde pero las imágenes vinieron sin ser invitadas.

_Estaba de pie en la reserva. La luna brillaba sobre su cabeza. Buscando a su alrededor por el sonido, se encontró mirando al lobo más grande que había visto nunca. Sus ojos eran azules luminiscentes. Tendría que haber estado temblando de miedo. Debería haber querido correr. En cambio, él se puso de pie y dejó que el lobo caminará lentamente hacia él. Suavemente dejo que olierá su mano y pasó sus manos por su gruesa piel._ _La bestia dio un complacido "whuf" y lo golpeó. Él se rió y se empujó hacia atrás. Los ojos azules lo miraron y de repente sabía que cuando era humano, esos ojos eran verdes. No tenía miedo. Ni siquiera cuando el lobo se levantó y lo tiró al suelo. Yacía de espaldas mirando al lobo que se quedó mirando fijamente durante un minuto antes de lamerle un lado de la cara._ _El olor a cuero y canela llenó su nariz._

_—Compañero... —Oyó que el lobo decía... aunque su boca permaneció cerrada. No podía explicar por qué su corazón se emocionó ante esa la palabra.  
_

—¡Stiles!

La voz de Scott lo devolvió a la realidad. —¡Sí! Lo qué... espera...

Scott le agarró del brazo y le indicó que bajará. Había un bulto envuelto y atado con una cuerda a sus piel. El malestar Stiles regresó. ¿Por qué Derek había enterrado el cuerpo en su propia propiedad, prácticamente en la puerta principal? No tenía ningún sentido. Scott, sin embargo, no tuvo reparos y rápidamente se movió para deshacer los numerosos nudos de las cuerdas.

—¡Vamos, Stiles! ¡Rápido!

Stiles fulminó a Scott con la mirada. —Lo estoy _intentando_. ¿Tenía que atar esta cosa, como con 900 nudos?

Scott comenzó a trabajar en la cuerda y entre los dos fueron capaces de desatar finalmente todo y tirar de la lona. Ambos muchachos se echaron hacia atrás en estado de shock y saltaron fuera del agujero.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

Scott parpadeó sorprendido. —Es un lobo.

Stiles puso los ojos y lo miró exasperado. —Sí, ya lo veo. Pensé que habías dicho que olía sangre, en la sangre humana.

Scott se encogió de hombros. —Te dije que había algo diferente.

—Esto no tiene sentido, —murmuró Stiles.

—Stiles, tenemos que salir de aquí —, dijo Scott con nerviosismo.

—Si. Está bien, ayúdame a cubrir esto —dijo Stiles, volviendo a envolver el cuerpo. Pero algo le llamó la atención y se quedó paralizado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Ves esa flor?

—¿Qué ocurre con ella?

—Creo que es acónito —dijo Stiles, levantándose para comprobar.

—¿Qué es acónito? —Preguntó Scott.

Stiles se le quedó mirando. —Qué es... ¿No has visto el Hombre Lobo?

—No.

—¿Lon Chaney Jr.? ¿Claude Rains? ¿La original, el clásico del hombre lobo? —Insistió Stiles.

—¡No! ¿Qué? —Scott demandó. La calma reinó la calma de nuevo porque no quería despertar ninguna reacción en Derek, no importa lo lejos que estuviera.

Stiles negó con la cabeza. —Estás tan poco preparado para esto.

Caminando hacia la flor, Stiles tiró de ella sólo para descubrir que una cuerda estaba atada a ella. Una cuerda formando una espiral extraña alrededor de la tumba. Poco a poco, Stiles se quitó toda la longitud. Él estaba tratando de averiguar lo que significaba cuando Scott pronunció su nombre con voz aturdida y horrorizada.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Stiles. Luego miró hacia el cuerpo y saltó hacia atrás.

El cuerpo mutilado de una mujer lo estaba mirando. Stiles no pudo explicar el sentimiento de desesperación que lo llenó.

Stiles estaba cansando de las revelaciones en la fría y gris mañana. Después de llamar a su padre, el departamento de policía había ido a la vieja casa Hale. Los oficiales se llevaron a Derek esposado. Stiles sintió que su pecho se oprimía mientras miraba. Scott bajó los ojos y miró al suelo. Por alguna razón se sentía mal por esto.

Derek quería aullar. Una vez más. Había sido atrapado de _nuevo_. Sólo que esta vez no estaba seguro de que fuera a ser capaz de soportar la traición. Esta vez había sido traicionado por su compañero y el jóven beta. Encontrándose con los ojos de Scott, Derek vio en el adolescente algo parecido a la desaprobación. Aunque a Stiles no lo veía, Derek podía olerle cerca. Derek esperaba no ver nunca más a ese pequeño bastardo de nuevo. Su lobo gimió ante eso y Derek sabía que su ira estaba conduciendo sus pensamientos.

Por supuesto, Derek debería haberse dado cuenta de su vida nunca iba a tomar el camino fácil.

Stiles caminó fuera del bosque después de que los agentes que rodeaban el coche en donde estaba Derek se dispersaran. Nadie estaba mirando. Para gran horror de Scott, Stiles caminó a través de la propiedad y se sentó en el coche.

Los ojos de Derek se agrandaron. Él nunca se había estado tan cerca de Stiles... él no contaba la primera noche cuando Stiles había estado dormido. El olor a tierra lo asaltó y trató desesperadamente de ignorar que su lobo estaba arañando su cerebro queriendo reconocer, reclamar y tomar. Él simplemente apretó los labios.

El olor de Derek se estrelló contra Stiles como un martillazo cuando se metió en el coche. Apretó los dientes y dijo: —Ok, para que lo sepas... No te tengo miedo.

Derek no dijo nada, sólo miró a Stiles.

—Ok, tal vez. No tiene importancia. Sólo quiero saber algo —preguntó Stiles. Estaba tratando duro de no perderse en los verdes ojos que ahora se centraban en él. —Ella era un hombre lobo... ¿pero un tipo diferente, no? Quiero decir, ella podría convertirse en un lobo real y sé que Scott no puede hacer eso. ¿Es por eso que la mataste?

—¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por mí, Stiles? Tu pequeño amigo ahora es el problema. —Derek sostuvo la mirada de Stiles. —Cuando él cambie en el campo, ¿qué piensa que van a hacer, eh? ¿Seguir animándolo?

Stiles parpadeó. La voz de Derek estaba haciendo que fuera muy difícil para él concentrarse.

—No puedo dejar que juegue, pero tú puedes —Derek se inclinó hacia delante y Stiles inconscientemente hizo lo mismo. —Y créeme, también lo deseas.

Stiles exhaló lentamente. No podía dejar de mirar a los labios de Derek y cuando el hombre lobo los lamió Stiles realmente gimió. Él se echó hacia atrás.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciéndome? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué estoy soñando contigo? ¿Por qué puedo olerte donde quiera que esté? ¿Qué me está pasando?

Derek cerró los ojos y luchó contra el impulso de liberarse de las esposas y destrozar la reja divisoria para llegar a Stiles. —Vete con tu amigo, Stiles, —Derek gruñó.

—No hasta que me digas quién eres...

—¿Por qué iba yo a hacer algo por ti, Stiles? Sólo me acusaste de asesinato —dijo Derek suavemente.

Stiles tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. En cualquier otro momento Derek lo habría encontrado entrañable. Ahora sólo quería sacudir al muchacho. —Derek... yo...

—Vete, Stiles. Sólo déjame solo.

Derek hizo una mueca cuando Stiles inhaló con sus palabras y se echó hacia atrás, su cara era una máscara de dolor. Lo triste fue que Stiles no tenía absolutamente ni idea de _por qué_ le dolía que Derek lo rechazará. Aún cuando el padre de Stiles, el sheriff, arrastró a su hijo fuera del coche patrulla, Stiles dijo en un doloroso susurro.

—No lo entiendo... ¿qué soy yo para ti?

Derek apoyó la frente contra la reja cuando el muchacho se alejó. Su anterior ira había desaparecido y en su lugar había una sombría resignación.

—Lo eres todo para mí, Stiles... jodidamente _todo_ —Derek gruñó. Estaba _tan_ perdido.


	7. Capítulo 6

Derek Hale estaba sentado en la litera de la celda con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Tenía los ojos cerrados y reproducía su conversación con Stiles en el vehículo del sheriff como un disco rayado. La mirada en el rostro de Stiles cuando él se apartó de Derek era una que no quería volver a ver. Dolía. Dolía más de lo que pensó que lo haría.

De pie, Derek se paseó por la celda sin descanso. A pesar del nerviosismo de Stiles, Derek había recogido un aumento en la excitación del adolescente. El lobo de Derek se había puesto casi frenético.... diciéndole que Stiles se fuera antes de que se convirtiera en una tortura para él.

Derek odiaba la situación, tenía que evitar y rechazar a la única persona en Beacon Hills que quería proteger y confortar. Deseó, no por primera vez, que su familia estuviera viva. Derek necesitaba alguien con quien hablar... a alguien que le ayudara a no joder esto.

Stiles estaba siendo afectado por la llamada de sangre. Excepto que Stiles no tenía ni idea de lo que la llamada de sangre _era_... Derek sólo se podía imaginar la confusión que Stiles sentía tratando de conciliar sus emociones con su relación inexistente. Derek golpeó su cabeza contra la pared con frustración.

No reclamar el ser humano como su compañero estaba volviendo loco al lobo de Derek... quien quería completar el enlace. Stiles estaba tan lejos de lo que Derek buscaba en un compañero... pero no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que los balbuceos e increíbles latidos del corazón calmaban a Derek más que  ninguna otra cosa. Los movimientos frenéticos Stiles... bueno, las tendencias nerviosas de su pareja sólo le divertían. Derek inútilmente se preguntó qué haría falta para que Stiles se relajarse lo suficiente para dejar de moverse y su boca se arqueó ante la idea. La sonrisa se desvaneció cuando regresó al problema original... Stiles le intrigaba profundamente pero había tantos obstáculos entre ellos, Derek estaba perdido. ¿Cómo iba a cortejar a alguien que le tenía miedo? Él no quería que Stiles se sintiera incómodo... sólo iba a ocurrir.

Derek suspiró mientras enumeraba los distintos obstáculos entre él y su compañero. Ser arrestado por asesinato, obviamente, encabezó la lista... no podía hacer mucho atrapado en esta celda. El padre Stiles era el sheriff... bien entrenado en el uso de armas de fuego. Stiles era un adolescente y humano. Había un nuevo beta y estaba a punto de causar todo tipo de problemas si cambiaba en el momento equivocado. Por último, Derek todavía tenía que localizar el alfa desconocido que había asesinado a su hermana, lo que le trajo de vuelta a Beacon Hills en el primer lugar.

Derek se preguntó si no sería más fácil comer acónito.

Limpiando su escritorio de papeles y libros, Stiles notó un artículo que había impreso, pero que nunca leyó. Pensando que podría ser útil considerar en la creciente relación de Scott con Allison; Stiles se dejó caer en su silla para leerlo antes de que él se preparara para el partido.

_"Hombres lobo y sus compañeros"_

_“El hombre lobo elegirá a su compañero de dos maneras... por el corazón o por la sangre. El apareamiento puede ocurrir entre un ser humano puro y un hombre lobo que es, en sí mismo, peligroso si el ser humano no tiene conocimiento de la existencia de la comunidad lobo._

_Por corazón es más cercano a la mayoría de las relaciones humanas, dos individuos se sienten atraídos el uno al otro y desarrollan un largo y duradero enlace.  Es la más común y más fácil de disolver sin ninguna repercusión grave para cada uno, más allá de la angustia emocional._

_Por la sangre es más complicado, en este caso, el hombre lobo encuentra a ese individuo en particular por instinto. Se le conoce como la "llamada de sangre". La atracción se manifiesta por un olor distinto e irresistible de atrapa la atención del lobo, signo de identificación de que el compañero es compatible. No es posible para un hombre lobo negar la llamada de sangre. Entre los hombres lobo, la llamada causará que el lobo quiera iniciar una reclamación del otro para establecer su dominio. La llamada de sangre generalmente se da entre hombres lobo de diferentes rangos, pero en ocasiones puede ser con otros con una excepción, un apareamiento entre alfas nunca ha sido registrado. Si los hombres lobo son de diferentes manadas, entonces, una de las manadas aceptará al nuevo compañero o ambos hombre lobo podrán ser expulsados. Las controversias sobre pertenecer a una manada pueden surgir dependiendo de la importancia de que hombre lobo participen en el apareamiento._

_Si la llamada de sangre es entre un humano puro y un hombre lobo, pueden surgir complicaciones. Los seres humanos, más débiles que los hombres lobo en numerosos aspectos, todavía son capaces de "detectar" la llamada. En seres humanos sensibles, esto puede aparecer como sueños, una mayor conciencia de un olor en particular o un intenso deseo sexual. Con los seres humanos, el proceso debe ser tratado con sumo cuidado, ya que existen muchas variables. Si el ser humano no tiene conocimiento de la existencia de la comunidad de hombre lobo, deben ser llevados a la confianza o ofrecerles el mordisco. Si ninguna de estas opciones no es posible, el humano deberá morir. Esto conducirá inevitablemente a la muerte del compañero, siendo este, uno de los aspectos más difíciles de la llamada de sangre._

_A diferencia del enlace de corazón, la llamada de sangre no se puede romper una vez consumada. Es la unión más que física. Los compañeros serán capaces de sentirse el uno al otro y sus energías, fuerza vital, alma estarán vinculadas. Entre cambiaformas, esto a veces puede dar lugar a un vínculo telepático próximo. Con los seres humanos, el enlace raramente va tan lejos a menos que el compañero humano sea especialmente sensible._

_En ambos, hombres lobo y los seres humanos, si ambos no reconocen el vínculo que afecta a ambas partes, uno o los dos empezarán a mostrar signos de la abstinencia. Si se permite que el lazo no se reconozca durante demasiado tiempo, ambas partes podrían sucumbir y perecer"_

Stiles tragó saliva y el artículo cayó de repente de sus entumecidos dedos. Compañero. La palabra voló alrededor del cerebro Stiles parpadeando con luces de neón. ¿¿Derek Hale era su compañero??

—Nonononono... esto no puede estar pasado, no puede... —Stiles se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, pasando sus manos por su corto pelo. —Oh dios... nonono... pero todos los sueños... y esa llamada telefónica... y huele tan jodidamente _bien_... oh hombre, estoy _tan_ jodido. Y, por supuesto, tenía que ser el tipo encarcelado...

Stiles se congeló. Él y Scott había aportado pruebas contra Derek. Derek estaba ahora en la cárcel acusado de asesinato. Lo que significaba que había puesto _a su compañero en la cárcel_. Un gemido escapó de Stiles al recordar la mirada de Derek mientras estaba sentado y esposado en el coche patrulla. Se dejó caer en su cama.

—Él va a matarme. Voy a morir. Él va a matarme.

Stiles continuó con su mantra de su muerte asegurada todo el camino hasta el campo de lacrosse.

El partido terminó sin derramamiento de sangre, pero Stiles no sabía si debía estar aliviado o aterrorizado. Se sentó en las gradas en estado de shock de que Scott hubiera logrado evitar cambiar a lobo... él había ganado el juego casi sin ayuda de nadie. Por desgracia, la alegría de Stiles por Scott se vio atenuada por su descubrimiento de la tarde. O lo que él pensó que se había dado cuenta. Por lo que sabía, tenía que mencionar esto a Derek y el hombre lobo podría reírse en su cara. Si no se la arrancaba primero. Lo que le trajo de vuelta del pensamiento de que él había puesto su potencial compañero potencial en la cárcel. Stiles se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Estoy muerto. Él va a matarme.

Stiles se giró hacia una voz y vio a su padre hablando por teléfono. —¿Papá? ¿Qué pasa?

Sheriff Stilinski levantó un dedo y siguió escuchando. Stiles no le gustó su expresión... era una de miedo.

Al entrar en el vestuario, Stiles entró cuando Allison salía. Quería hablar con su amigo sobre Derek, pero la expresión en el rostro de Scott le hizo tragarse sus palabras. Era la mirada aturdida de alguien totalmente y completamente enamorado. Stiles suspiró. ¿No era el amor estupendo?

 _«_ _Cómo sabía... la chica que amo no se da cuenta de que estoy vivo y ahora podría serla pareja de un hombre lobo_ _»_ pensó Stiles.  _«_ _Apuesto a que no tienen una tarjeta de Hallmark para eso._ _»_

Cuando Scott le miró, sin embargo, Stiles se aseguró de que tuviera una sonrisa en su rostro. Era algo adorable que los ojos de Scott se pusieran vidriosos y estaba tratando de no sonreír, fallando miserablemente.

—La besé... —dijo Scott con voz soñadora.

—Lo vi. —Stiles respondió con una sonrisa.

—Ella me besó, —continuó Scott.

—También vi eso. Eso es bastante bueno, ¿no? —Dijo Stiles alentadoramente.

Scott asintió distraídamente y luego miró a Stiles. —Yo... yo... no sé cómo pero... lo controlé. Lo aparté. ¡Tal vez puedo hacer esto, tal vez no es tan malo!

Stiles cerró la boca, para evitar que la información saliera de ella. Su amigo estaba disfrutando de una noche para recordar, por todas las razones correctas. Había ganado el partido. Había besado a la chica. No era el momento para el pesimismo anuncio de su amigo. Especialmente después de la explosión emocional de una "vida normal" que había tenido Stiles antes del partido. Nope. Stiles Stilinski iba a dejar a Scott tuviera una. Golpeó a Scott en su hombro.

—¡Sí! ¡Hablaremos después, entonces!

Stiles se volvió para irse pero Scott le cogió del brazo, Stiles suspiró. Era demasiado para eso.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Scott.

Con otro suspiro, Stiles compartió lo que su padre le había dicho. —El, eh... médico forense revisó la otra mitad del cuerpo que encontramos.

—¿Y...?

—Bueno, te lo haré fácil.... El médico forense señaló que el asesino de la chica es un animal, no es humano. Derek es humano, no es un animal, Derek no es el asesino.... Dejaron salir a Derek de la cárcel.—explicó Stiles.

 _«Y Derek va a matarme, apareándose o no»_ Stiles añadió en silencio.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Exclamó Scott.

La siguiente parte de la información salió más lentamente porque Stiles todavía no podía creerla. Y lo hacía con náuseas al pensar que él había tenido algo culpa en descubrirla.

—No, y esto es una gran patada en el culo. Mi padre ha identificado la chica muerta... Ambas partes...Su nombre era Laura Hale.

—¿ **H** ale? —Preguntó a Scott con incredulidad. —¿Al igual que?

Stiles asintió. —La hermana de Derek...

Después de dejar a Scott fuera a su casa, Stiles fue a su casa y subiendo a su cuarto. Tenía que pensar. Tenía que averiguar que es lo que iba a hacer. Encendiendo la luz, Stiles reprimió un grito cuando vio a Derek Hale sentado en el suelo debajo de su ventana.

—Stiles, tenemos que hablar.


	8. Capítulo 7

—Tenemos que hablar.

Cuatro simples palabras simples, pero cuando se combinaron crearon la frase más aterradora del mundo. Stiles asintió en silencio. Dejó caer su equipo de lacrosse en el suelo con un ruido sordo y se sentó cautelosamente en el borde de su cama. Derek levantó el artículo sobre el apareamiento. Los ojos de Stiles se clavaron en su escritorio y regresaron a Derek de nuevo.

« _¿Eran sus ojos siempre de color verde?_ » Se preguntó Stiles.

—Obtienes toda tu información de Google —preguntó Derek.

Stiles bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros. De repente no podía pensar en qué hacer con sus manos. Stiles se cruzó de brazos y se inclinó de nuevo sobre ellos. Se acurrucó una pierna por debajo de él y luego puso los dos pies en el suelo.

—Stiles. Relájate.

Stiles parpadeó. Miró a Derek con los ojos abiertos sintiendo que la tensión se deslizarse fuera de su cuerpo.

—Whoa... eso fue... raro. Cómo... espera, estás usando algún tipo de control mental extraño de hombre lobo?

Derek rodó los ojos. —Es el vínculo que se forma entre nosotros... Puedo proyectar emociones en ti.

—Buen truco —, Stiles dijo con un suspiro mientras sus hombros se relajaron. —Mucho mejor que el Adderall.

Derek miró a Stiles y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. —Todavía no puedo creer que seas mi compañero.

Stiles se erizó con una mirada herida. —¿Qué diablos significa eso?

Los ojos de Derek se abrieron y él negó con la cabeza. —No... no quise decir... joder. Estoy jodiendo esto... —Derek frunció el ceño.

Stiles se levantó y se sentó frente a Derek, con las piernas cruzadas. —Empieza de nuevo y pretende que se lo estás explicando a un niño de secundaria que apenas pudo llegar a la segunda base.

Derek le miró. —Estás bromeando.

—¿En serio? ¿Te va a sentarse ahí y juzgarme por mi falta de encuentros sexuales? —Respondió Stiles.

Derek suspiró de nuevo y se pasó una mano por la cara. —Yo sólo quería decir... que no eres exactamente lo que esperaba en mi verdadero compañero.

—Um, sí... y tu... bueno, sin ponernos quisquillosos, pero eres mucho más... _masculino_ de lo que esperaba en mi... en realidad, ya sabes que yo nunca pensé acerca de mi verdadero compañero porque los seres humanos no tienen de esos —dijo exasperado Stiles dejando caer su cabeza hacia adelante en sus manos. —Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué está pasando? ¡Yo no soy un hombre lobo!

—Lo sé, Stiles. No importa... ¿o no leíste el artículo? —Derek levantó el papel burlonamente.

Stiles se lo arrebató de su mano. —Pues discúlpame... ¡Aún no vi una copia de " _Ahora que has encontrado tu compañero hombre lobo Mate_ " en la librería _Barnes y Noble_! Ya sabes, sois muy misteriosos.

—Gee, me pregunto por qué será—, replicó Derek.

—¿Por qué yo? —Preguntó Stiles en voz baja.

Derek tragó y tomó una decisión. Se inclinó hacia delante y suavemente acarició la mejilla de Stiles con una mano. Cuando los sorprendidos ojos de color ámbar le miraros, Derek se encontró cautivado de nuevo como el primer día en el bosque. Podía oler la duda comenzando a formarse en sí mismo. Basta ya de eso.

—No sé por qué, Stiles... ¿realmente importa?

—Amigo... Ni siquiera soy gay... —dijo Stiles.

—Esa es una palabra humana... una etiqueta humana... los hombres lobo son diferentes... no importa que seas hombre. Sólo importa que tú seas tú. —Derek explicó. —Nuestra sangre nos llama el uno al otro... no es nuestro género.

Stiles oyó lo que Derek estaba diciendo, pero le estaba siendo difícil concentrarse. Nada que ver con el delicioso aroma de cuero y canela. O los ojos verdes que quería estudiar en gran detalle. Nope. Inconscientemente, Stiles se inclinó hacia adelante, como había hecho en el bosque. Tenía que acercarse... tenía que conseguir más de ese olor... tenía que caer en esa mirada...

—Stiles.

La firme voz de Derek hizo a Stiles sacudir la cabeza y retroceder. La neblina no se apartó por completo, pero disminuyó un poco. —¿Qué...? fue eso?

—Es la llamada de sangre, —Derek gruñó. Stiles de repente notó que Derek le había puesto en libertad y estaba agarrando su propio muslo con fuerza... las garras extendidas. Stiles podían ver que la sangre se filtraba a través del vaquero.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Dijo Stiles, la niebla desapareció abruptamente. Por alguna razón, su corazón latía más deprisa de lo habitual y quería parar la hemorragia... o vendarla... o _algo así_.

—¡Stiles!

—¡Qué! —Dijo Stiles frenético.

—Mírame, Stiles, —Derek mandó antes de su compañero entrará en una situación de pánico.

Stiles se estremeció e hizo lo que le pidió el hombre lobo. Sabía que su voluntad estaba siendo destrozada por algo que no entendía, pero Stiles no era capaz de hacer nada al encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Derek.

—¿Qué... qué es lo que me está pasando? —preguntó Stiles. Odiaba el temblor en su voz.

Derek tragó saliva pensando que tal vez mirar directamente a los ojos de Stiles no era el plan más inteligente. —Te lo dije... es la llamada de sangre. Mi lobo... quiere... —Derek se inclinó hacia delante, inhalando el agradable y cálido aroma a tierra que era Stiles y de nadie más. El trasfondo dulce sólo hizo su lobo arremetiera con más fuerza contra su mente racional. —Hueles... tan bien... Stiles... 

Stiles gimió suavemente mientras Derek se acercó hasta que su nariz estaba en el cuello de Stiles. No podía creer lo encendido que estaba y lo mucho que quería seguir oliendo el aroma de cuero especiado de su compañero. Derek... su... compañero...

Stiles gimió cuando la lengua de Derek salió y rozó su garganta. El gruñido que retumbó en Derek sacó otro gemido a Stiles. Poco a poco se hundió hasta que estuvo de espaldas con Derek sobre él. Stiles se estremeció. Quería... _algo_. Todos los sueños, toda la confusión, toda la necesidad se centró en estos momentos en Derek. Quería a Derek... quería que Derek lo reclamará pero que no sabía por qué quería eso... no sabía por qué no estaba tratando de alejarse.

La mente de Stiles daba vueltas... apenas conocía a Derek Hale. Acababa de enterarse de la existencia de los hombres lobo... y ver lo que estaba haciendo a su mejor amigo no era exactamente algo para lo que quiera inscribirse. Bueno, hasta ahora... ahora si Derek le preguntaba, Stiles pensaba que podría decirle que sí... podría decir que sí a ser mordido.

Derek se movía lentamente por el cuerpo de Stiles, oliendo y, ocasionalmente, frotando su cara contra el torso del niño. Empujó hacia arriba de la camisa de Stiles, amando el sonido que el adolescente hizo... no fue del todo una súplica, pero estaba cerca. Se inclinó y besó todo el pecho de Stiles, saboreando la piel de su pareja. Era más que intoxicante... era el paraíso. Derek no podía creer que este delgado pero musculoso cuerpo perteneciera a quién él pasaría su vida protegiendo y dándole... él simplemente no podía creer que este muchacho fuera su compañero. Stiles era tan... joven.

Derek se echó hacia atrás con un gemido de dolor. Él se movió de nuevo hasta que fue presionado contra la pared debajo de la ventana. Lanzó en grandes bocanadas de aire y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca. Stiles, desorientado y alarmado, intentó incorporarse.

—D-D-Derek... ¿qué... hice algo mal? —preguntó Stiles, confundido.

El lobo de Derek estaba aullando _. Reámaloreclámaloreclámalotómalotómalocompañerocompañerocompañero._

Él negó con la cabeza bruscamente. —No... Stiles... no... No puedo.... No puedo hacerte esto...

Stiles frunció el ceño. —Espera... seriamente no pensaras darme el discurso de 'eres demasiado joven e inocente', ¿verdad?

Derek hizo una mueca y luchó para conseguir que su cuerpo estuviera de nuevo bajo control. Stiles, sin embargo, no lo necesito... no tenía un lobo, pero todo su ser estaba tamborileando con un deseo que nunca había experimentado en su corta vida. Hombres lobo vagando por el bosque... infierno, una manada entera corriendo por el medio de la calle... no importaba. Podrían haber encontrado diez cadáveres en la propiedad Hale y en este momento, a Stiles no creo que le importará. Se enderezó y se las arregló para presionar sus labios contra los de Derek en lo que debía ser el beso desorganizado, el menos coordinado de la historia.

Derek sabía que debía haber sacado a Stiles de su regazo cuando el niño se puso a horcajadas sobre él con el fin de plantarle un beso. Tendría que haber hecho varias cosas, pero la única cosa en su mente en ese momento era la suavidad de los labios de Stiles y la desesperación detrás de su acción. Derek entendió la desesperación. Tomó la cabeza de Stiles con ambas manos y rápidamente devoró la boca del adolescente. Stiles se abrió para él y Derek comenzó a probar lo que había anhelado desde aquel fatídico día en la reserva.

—¿¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!? —La voz del Sheriff Stilinski se oyó a través de los suaves gemidos y quejidos emergentes de los dos.

Derek apartó a Stiles. Tratando muy duro de no ver la mirada de dolor... de nuevo. Sin embargo, Stiles se levantó y se puso entre Derek y su padre. Sintió a Derek poniéndose de pie detrás de él.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá... espera! Él no es... él no lo hizo...—Stiles tartamudeó.

El sheriff hizo caso omiso a su hijo y le rodeó para hacer frente a Derek. —Él tiene dieciséis, Hale... _dieciséis_. ¿Quieres decirme por qué coño estás en la habitación de mi hijo en el medio de la noche... besándolo? ¿Qué más has hecho, enfermo...

Derek bajó la mirada igual que había hecho Stiles antes. Él no dijo nada. Stiles, sin embargo, era tan hablador como siempre.

—¡Papá! ¿Te estás escuchando? Derek no hizo nada... no es lo que parece... bueno, quiero decir lo era, pero eso no significa nada. Quiero decir... significaba algo, pero no es... no lo hizo... no _hizo_ nada!

—Él hizo algo, está bien... él tomó al chico equivocado. Si te acercas a él de nuevo... si es para _respirar_ en su dirección, haré llover toda clase de demonios hacia ti. ¿ _Soy claro_?

El padre de Stiles lo dijo bajo y peligroso. Derek asintió sombríamente. —Vete al infierno. Ahora .

—¡Papá! —Gritó Stiles.

El sheriff se volvió hacia su hijo. —Tú y yo vamos a tener una muy larga conversación, Stiles. —Cuando se dio la vuelta, Derek ya se había ido. —¿Él... acaba de saltar por la ventana? 

Stiles corrió a la ventana y miró hacia la noche sin esperar ver mucho. Entonces lo vio... dos luminosos puntos azules le devolvía la mirada desde la oscuridad. Derek. Su padre no los vio, por suerte, cuando sacó a su hijo de vuelta a la habitación y cerró la ventana. Stiles nunca había visto a su padre tan enojado.

—Papá... no lo hizo... no _pasó_ nada...

El padre de Stiles levantó una mano. —Ni. Una. Sola. Palabra. Más —Señaló a la cama de Stiles. Te va a ir a la cama y mañana vamos a hablar de esto.

Stiles exhaló con fuerza. —Está bien.

Hizo una mueca cuando su padre agarró de repente sus hombros y tiró de ellos hasta que estuvieron cara a cara. Sus ojos casi se cruzaron tratando de ver el rostro de su padre.

—Escúchame bien, jovencito... Derek Hale _no_  va a volver a poner un pie en esta casa. Si él lo hace, será detenido... _y_ me aseguraré de que se pudra en la cárcel. _No_ vas a estar cerca de él nunca más. Vas a ir a la escuela, a la práctica y volverás a casa —dijo el padre de Stiles con enojo. —¿Lo entiendes?

—Lo entiendo —Respondió Stiles con voz temblorosa.

—Vete a la cama, Stiles.

Después de una hora más o menos mirando las sombras de la luz de la luna en su techo, Stiles sintió como su corazón saltar a la garganta ante un rasguño leve contra el cristal. Levantándose de la cama, abrió lo más silenciosamente que pudo la ventana. Derek estaba allí y luego estaba subiendo a la habitación de Stiles.

—¡Derek! —Stiles silbó. —Mi padre...

—Está durmiendo —le aseguró Derek a Stiles.

Stiles se inclinó para besar a Derek de nuevo sólo para encontrar unas manos que le retienen. —¿Uh , Derek?

—Stiles, no puedo... nunca debería haber ido tan lejos —Derek susurró con tristeza.

—Soy lo suficientemente mayor...

—No, —le interrumpió Derek. —No, no lo eres, Stiles. No puedo... No puedo estar lejos de ti, pero puedo esperar hasta que tengas dieciocho.

—¿¡¿Dieciocho?!?

Derek apretó la mano contra la boca de Stiles y escuchó si había algún cambio en los latidos del corazón del sheriff, pero se mantuvo estable en el sueño. Él gruñó suavemente y miró al adolescente.

—Stiles... esto... puede ser manejado y controlado al igual que los cambios de Scott pasando —dijo Derek suavemente.

Era una mentira audaz y Derek no tenía idea de si sería capaz de soportarlo, pero por el amor de Stiles, tenía que intentarlo.

—Pero... el artículo... decía...

—Yo sé lo que decía. No será fácil, pero puede hacerse. No te voy a robar esta parte de tu vida, Stiles. Cuando tengas dieciocho años, podrás decidir por ti mismo. Hasta entonces, no puedo... no puedo reclamarte sin importar lo mucho que quiera.

—¿Así que eso es todo? ¿Acabas de sacar tu pequeño drama del hombre lobo y qué? ¿Y el pobre y frágil pequeño Stiles debe hacerte caso? —Stiles ahora estaba enojado y avergonzado. —¿Por qué diablos se te ocurrió venir aquí? ¿Por qué tienes que hacerme sentir este vínculo si sólo ibas a decirme que soy demasiado joven? Estoy tan cansado de la gente que decida lo qué es lo mejor para mí.

—Stiles...

—Ojalá nunca hubiera ido a ese bosque, Derek. Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido. Vete a la mierda —Stiles gruñó.

—Espera... Yo no... —Derek tartamudeó.

Derek sintió una opresión en el pecho. Había sido rechazado antes... Dios sabe que ninguna de sus relaciones anteriores había salido bien... pero este rechazo dolía. Todo lo que quería hacer era agarrar a Stiles y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Pero él no podía... por una vez, él iba a hacer lo correcto sin importar lo mucho que lo desgarrará por dentro. El hecho de que Stiles le empujará lejos, sin embargo, era como si mil cuchillas se clavaran en su corazón... cada palabra era otro dolor agudo.

—Lleva tu jodido culo de hombre lobo fuera de mi casa o voy a gritar. Y cuando mi papá llegué, él podrá dispararte primero —advirtió Stiles con sus ojos ámbar mirándolo fijamente.

Derek se quedó en silencio y estudió al joven que era su verdadero compañero. Qué irónica la forma en que descubría el fuerte espíritu que Stiles poseía. Se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre una respiración entrecortada y el siguiente. Stiles cerró la ventana antes de cerrar las cortinas.

Si Stiles se acostó apretando su contra la camisa con el olor de Derek, nadie necesitaba saberlo, sólo él y la luna. Y cuando los tristes aullidos de un lobo le llegaron en la noche, no había nadie alrededor para ver sus lágrimas.


	9. Capítulo 8

Stiles caminó hacia la escuela en piloto automático. Su mente estaba en algún lugar en las colinas de la reserva de Beacon Hills con cierto hombre lobo. Un hombre lobo que había aparecido y, gruñendo unas pocas palabras desgarró la vida de Stiles desde de su base. Su mejor amigo era un hombre lobo enamorado de una chica cuyos padres eran cazadores que _matan_ a los hombres lobo y ¿él? Bueno, Stiles Stilinski tuvo el dudoso honor de ser el  _jodido compañero_ de un hombre lobo. ¿Se quejaba de que su vida era aburrida? Le encantaría tenerla de vuelta... Stiles hubiera dado cualquier cosa en ese momento para _no_ estar en medio de la telenovela de su vida.

Esta mañana probablemente había tenido una de las discusiones más embarazosas que había tenido con su padre. Torpe y dolorosa.

—¿Así qué? — Dijo el Sheriff Stilinski en el momento en que Stiles entró en la cocina.

— Papá...

— No 'Papá ', Stiles... vuelvo a casa para encontrar tus labios cerrados por un presunto asesino...

—¡Dijiste que había sido puesto en libertad porque no había pruebas! — Stiles le recordó a su padre.

—¡Eso no quiere decir que confíe en él! ¿Y si él sólo estaba tratando de acercarse al caso a través de ti?

Una roca muy pesada se había asentado en el estómago de Stiles en ese momento. No había considerado que Derek podría estar _mintiéndole_. La idea se hizo a un lado rápidamente. Lo que había sentido... lo que él seguía sintiendo... era demasiado intenso para ser una mentira. Stiles no creía que tuviera la suficiente imaginación para inventarse el vínculo entre él y Derek. Era tan palpable.

—Él no estaba mintiendo, pero gracias por el voto de confianza. ¿Qué, no crees que yo pueda gustarle un chico tan caliente como Derek Hale?

El sheriff hizo una pausa. —¿ _Quieres_  gustarle a un tipo como Derek Hale?

Stiles se quedó en silencio... una cosa rara. Luego siguió, —Bueno... quiero decir... si yo.. quisiera... trataría de... ¿cuál es la diferencia hace? Besé al chico... ¡eso fue _todo_ lo que pasó!

—Stiles... tienes dieciséis años y él es sin duda _no_ tiene dieciséis. ¡Además, tú no lo conoces! ¡Ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo pensabas que pudiera estar de acuerdo con esto!

—Yo sólo pensé que tenía una conexión con el chico... además, le dijiste bien claro que no era bienvenido aquí, así que... Yo le dije la misma cosa anoche —Stiles murmuró.

—Espera... ¿qué fue exactamente lo de anoche? —Sheriff Stilinski observó el rostro de su hijo.

—¿Podemos dejarlo ya? Él no va a volver, yo _realmente_ no quiero seguir con esto —declaró Stiles. —Ya tienes lo que querías, papá... déjalo. Ya me siento lo suficientemente estúpido.

—Hijo, tú sabes que yo sólo soy...

Stiles se quejó. —Lo sé, lo sé... sólo estás cuidando de mí. Y te lo agradezco papá, de verdad... pero es que... yo hice algo estúpido y ahora se acabó.

Stiles no podían asimilar la forma en que su garganta parecía cerrarse ante la idea de no volver a ver a Derek de nuevo, pero su padre pareció relajarse un poco por lo que le era una victoria.

—¿Stiles... sigues conmigo? —La voz de Scott rompió a través de los pensamientos de Stiles.

—Sí, sí... ¿así que la mataste?

Stiles agradeció a Dios por su mente hiperactiva le permitiera registrar más de una cosa al mismo tiempo. Centrándose, escuchó a Scott continuar relatando su sueño de la noche anterior.

—No lo sé. ¡Simplemente me desperté! Y estaba sudando muchísimo y no podía respirar... Nunca había tenido antes un sueño del que me despertara así...

Stiles resopló. —¿De verdad? Yo sí. Normalmente acaba un poco diferente. —Volvió a pensar en el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior cuando finalmente se durmió. Si... _ese_ final había dado lugar a un nuevo cambio de las sabanas de la cama y tal vez un poco más de de lágrimas en la funda de la almohada.

Scott hizo una mueca. —A: me refería a que nunca había tenido un sueño que pareciera tan real, y B: _Nunca_ vuelvas a darme tantos detalles sobre tus sueños.

Stiles sonrió. —Anotado. Déjame adivinar... 

—No, ya sabes. ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con que voy a salir con Allison mañana, como si fuera a perder el control y a arrancarle la garganta.

—¡No, claro que no! —Stiles protestó. Luego al ver la expresión del rostro de Scott suspiró. —Sí, es eso totalmente... Oye, venga, todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? Personalmente, creo que estás manejando esto increíblemente bien. Sabes, no es como si hubiera una clase de licantropía para principiantes a la que puedas apuntarte... —Stiles se recordaba diciéndole algo similar a Derek la noche anterior.

_«Joder, ¿por qué duele tanto?»_

Scott le miró pensativo. —Sí, no una clase, pero... ¿quizás un profesor?.

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de la línea del pensamiento de Scott. Tragó saliva. ¿Qué pasa si su rechazo al hombre lobo repercutía en Scott? Eso no sería bueno... Derek era su única fuente de conocimiento sobre hombres lobo. —¿Derek? —Stiles golpeó a Scott en la parte posterior de la cabeza. —¿Te acuerdas de la parte en la que hicimos que lo metieran en la cárcel?

—Sí, lo sé, pero Stiles... la perseguía, arrastrarla a la parte de atrás del autobús, parecía muy real.—se lamentó Scott.

—¿Cómo de real? —preguntó Stiles curioso. Sus propios sueños con respecto a Derek eran realmente vívidos.

—Como si hubiera pasado de verdad... —comenzó Scott.

Al salir al aparcamiento, Scott y Stiles se detuvieron en shock. Un autobús escolar estaba allí.... la puerta de emergencia estaba rota con marcas de garras adornando el panel interior. Pero el verdadero detalle era la enorme cantidad de sangre que había a ambos lados de la puerta, en un lateral y dentro del autobús

Stiles se preguntó si su mejor amigo había cometido asesinato mientras que él tenía sus amígdalas siendo revisadas por la lengua de Derek. Él se movió incómodo por el recuerdo y lanzó una mirada de preocupación en Scott, pero su amigo estaba demasiado preocupado por lo que él podría haber hecho como darse cuenta de la esencia de Stiles.

—Uh... de Scott... Creo que _pasó_....

Scott se dio media vuelta y comenzó a enviar frenéticamente mensajes de texto a Allison. Stiles trató de consolar y tranquilizar a Scott diciéndole que sólo era una coincidencia que el autobús estuviera destrozado y su novia hubiera desaparecido igual que en su sueño... no sonaba mejor en voz alta que como lo hizo en la cabeza de Stiles.

—¡ _Vamos_ , Stiles! Necesito hablar con él... ¡Tengo que saberlo! —Scott declaró.

—Está bien, ¡ve a verlo! ¿Por qué me necesitas? —Stiles protestó.

Scott quería que Stiles fuera con el a ver a Derek para que tratar de averiguar si fue él quien atacó al conductor del autobús la noche anterior. Ver a Derek tan pronto era posiblemente la peor cosa que Stiles se podía imaginar en este momento. Scott, sin embargo, era consciente de la incomodidad de Stiles y ahora se estaba dando 'la mirada'.

—Detente, Scott... los ojos de cachorro no funcionarán... no estoy... ¡oh entra! —Dijo Stiles, cediendo de la misma forma que siempre hacía.

 _«Esto no es bueno»_ pensó Stiles miserablemente.

—Amigo... quería preguntarte... hoy apestas a Derek. ¿Lo viste ayer por la noche o algo así? —Preguntó Scott. Su cabeza giró bruscamente antes de Stiles pudiera contestar. —¿Stiles? ¿Qué pasa? Hey... ¿estás realmente asustado de él?

Stiles quería escapar de todo pero no pudo.  No podía traicionar la confianza de Derek de esa manera y para qué estaba allí, de verdad. Él había dicho a Derek que se jodiera y el hombre lobo había estado obligado. No importaba cuanto se lamentará Stiles de cada palabra enojada que había surgido de su boca hiperactiva anoche... lo había hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

—No —Stiles mintió. —Me encontré con él ayer por la noche... él vino a hablar con  mi papá, pero sólo estaba yo. Así que se fue.

 _«Débil, Stilinski... muy débil y muy poco convincente»_ , pensó Stiles.

Afortunadamente, como pasado durante todo el día, Scott también tenía sus propios problemas para notar la mentira de Stiles. Él asintió con la cabeza y suspiró.

—No sé si quiero saber esto, Stiles —dijo Scott en voz baja.

Stiles se acercó y le dio una palmada a su amigo en el hombro. —Te lo dije... va estar bien. Nos las arreglaremos de alguna manera. Es sólo que no... no creo tengas lo necesario para ser un asesino de la medianoche rabioso. No lo tenías antes de que la cosa de lobo. No veo por qué lo sería de esa manera ahora.

Scott le dio una débil sonrisa. —Gracias, Stiles... 

—No hay de qué... a menos que, por supuesto, quieres decirle todas mis impresionantes cualidades a Lydia, —Stiles bromeó. Qué extraño fue que al decir el nombre de Lydia saboreara ceniza.

Deteniéndose en la casa Hale, Stiles salió con Scott, pero no se acercó al porche. Escuchó la conversación y trató muy duro no mirar la boca de Derek mientras hablaba. Trató de no recordar cómo se sentían esos labios besando su cuerpo.

_«_ _Mantén el control, Stilinski. Mantén el control._ _»_

Derek se olvidó de cómo respirar de nuevo cuando notó el aroma de Stiles antes de que el Jeep incluso dejara de moverse. Apretó los puños y luchó para encontrar su control. El chico había dejado muy claro cómo se sentía... Derek no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a sobrevivir, pero fue unido a un compañero que definitivamente no lo quería. Se imaginó que había jodido la relación que se suponía que era inviolable.

De pie en el porche, Derek echó una sola mirada hacia Stiles que estaba de pie al lado de su Jeep viendo la conversación. Miró a Scott y preguntó, no por primera vez, por qué había sido _ese_ chico el que fue mordido y no su compañero. No sabía si habría hecho las cosas más fáciles, pero habría consolidado el vínculo jodidamente mucho más rápido. Escuchó a Scott y pensó que el chico tenía una buena razón para tener miedo. Él sospechaba que el alfa había intentado llamar a Scott fallando... Scott tenía que averiguarlo por sí mismo, por desgracia.

—¿Puedes al menos decirme la verdad? —Scott declaró. —¿Voy a lastimar a alguien?

—Sí —respondió Derek.

—¿Puedo matar a alguien? —preguntó Scott.

—Sí —respondió Derek.

—¿ _Voy_ a matar a alguien?

Derek consideró a Scott con frialdad. —Probablemente.

Stiles lo hizo. Caminó hacia el porche y miró a Derek. —¿Es suficiente, no crees? Lo  _entendemos_... tiene ese instinto de lobo que podría llevarlo a herir a alguien. ¿Puedes ayudarle o no?

El lobo de Derek hizo una mueca al oír la voz de Stiles. No le gustaba ser desafiado. Sus ojos se estrecharon y luego volvió a mirar a Scott. El chico parecía querer que la tierra le tragará.

—Mira —dijo Derek suavemente. —Te puedo mostrar cómo recordar. Puedo mostrarle cómo controlar el cambio... incluso en la luna llena. Pero no va a ser gratis.

Stiles dejó escapar un rudo sonido pero Scott miró a Derek. —¿Qué quieres?

—Ya lo verás. Pero por ahora, voy a darte lo que quieras —dijo Derek. Sus ojos se movieron a Stiles antes de establecerse de nuevo en Scott. —Vuelve al autobús. Entra. _Mira_. _Siéntelo_. Deja que tus sentidos... tu vista, olfato, tacto... recuerden para ti.

Scott frunció el ceño. —¿Eso es todo? ¿Sólo... regresar?

—¿Quieres saber lo que pasó? —preguntó Derek.

Scott miró a los ojos del hombre mayor. —Sólo quiero saber si lo he lastimado.

Derek se echó a reír. —No de hecho. ¿Quieres saber si la lastimarás a _ella?_.

Scott no podía discutir el punto. Se dio la vuelta para regresar al Jeep. Stiles siguió hasta que oyó su nombre en voz tan baja que pensó que lo había imaginado.

—Stiles.

Stiles se congeló, pero no se volvió para mirar a Derek. Si lo hacía, estaba seguro que iba a correr de regreso al porche y humillarse delante de Scott. —¿Qué?

—Quédate cerca de él... él va a necesitar un amigo.

—No pensaba hacer otra cosa —respondió Stiles.

Se metió en su Jeep con Scott y subió el volumen de la radio. Scott lo miró con extrañeza.

—¿Stiles? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí... espera... no, no, yo no lo estoy. Quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo. —Dijo Stiles con firmeza.

Los ojos de Scott se abrieron pero asintió. Vio cómo su mejor amigo se acercó a Derek. No tenía idea de lo que Stiles estaba haciendo, pero si Derek lo tocaba, Scott iba definitivamente a herir o a matar a alguien.

Derek permaneció como una estatua en el porche aún cuando su antiguo compañero caminaba hacia él. Los ojos Stiles brillaban de nuevo de esa peculiar manera... él estaba muy enojado. Bien. Derek entendió el enojo. Enojo que él podía manejar.

—Soy el mejor amigo de Scott, Derek. Haría cualquier cosa por él. Él _necesita_ tu ayuda. No jodas con él porque estás enojado conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? —Le Stiles espetó.

Los ojos de Derek cambiaron por un momento y entonces él estaba de pie delante de Stiles, su propio temperamento estaba al límite.

—No te hagas ilusiones, Stiles... eras una linda diversión pero no tengo tiempo para sus pequeños berrinches. Tú no entras dentro de si ayudaré a Scott o no.

Stiles tragó saliva. —¿Que... qué pasa con todo el asunto de ser compañeros...

Derek sonrió, pero había poco humor en ella. —No creas todo lo que leas en internet.

Stiles palideció. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente a su jeep. Sintió un agujero en su interior y sólo quería dejar que la oscuridad lo tragara. Scott le miró con preocupación.

—¿Stiles?

—Sólo me aseguraba de que el señor ceño fruncido realmente te ayudará —gruñó Stiles.

Scott no preguntó por qué Stiles olía tan triste.

Derek observó al Jeep alejarse por la carretera. Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaban fuera de la vista, Derek se tambaleó hacia atrás contra la pared y se deslizó por ella. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló. Su pecho se movía como él luchó contra el dolor que estaba construyéndose en su interior.

_«Stiles... perdóname...»_


	10. Capítulo 9

Stiles regreso al Jeep mientras Scott escalaba la puerta de la escuela. El autobús donde había sido atacado el conductor estaba oscuro y silencioso. Conos de color naranja y cinta amarilla acordonaron la puerta manchada de sangre de la parte posterior. Subiendo de nuevo en el vehículo, Stiles estaba sentado en la oscuridad y vio a Scott entrar en el autobús. Él había querido ir, teniendo así algo en lo que pensar que no fuera Derek Hale. Ahora , lo único que podía hacer era sentarme solo y reproducir cada minuto de la horrible conversación.

Stiles no era idiota. Él había herido profundamente a Derek la otra noche y esto era la revancha. Notando otra vez la dolorosa sensación como si nunca estuviera otra vez completo. La última vez que se sintió así... Stiles empujó a un lado _ese_ recuerdo. Se hacía peor que recordar el dolor de la pérdida de su madre que la de Derek. Su madre le había _amado_ con todo su corazón. Stiles dudaba que Derek Hale supiera el significado de la palabra.

¿Cuándo todo se había vuelto de esta manera? Hace tan sólo unos días, él era un adolescente normal, sin más preocupaciones qué elegir que vestir y cómo hacer que Lydia Martin se fijarse en él. Ahora él estaba aprendiendo que Scott era un hombre lobo con todas sus ventajas e inconvenientes asociados, Stiles se había creído que él era el único de cierto bastardo llamado Derek Hale. Stiles gimió y puso su frente contra el volante. ¿Se podría ser más incrédulo? Ni siquiera le _gustaba_ chicos... por lo menos él pensaba que no lo hacía. Infiernos, ahora Derek hacía que se preguntará sobre _eso_.

Derek. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en esos malditos ojos verdes? Stiles había leído y creído la mierda sobre "verdaderos compañeros" y Derek la había usado para... ¿Qué? Stiles se tragó el repentino nudo en la garganta mientras su rostro ardía de vergüenza. Se sentía mal al recordar cómo había gemido bajo Derek y luego se había subido al regazo del hombre cuando él había fingido dar marcha atrás. Él había estado listo para mendigar a Derek con joderlo.

—Oh, Dios mío sólo déjame morir —Stiles gimió.

Aún podía ver la sonrisa en la cara de Derek cuando reveló su engaño. Hilarante. Gran broma. Su padre había tenido razón... Derek había estado jugando con él. Debio haber sido muy divertido ver cómo Stiles caía fácilmente en sus mentiras sobre estar juntos. ¿Por qué alguien tan caliente como Derek querría nada con un delgado como Stiles?

—Soy _un_ idiota —Stiles le susurró al techo de su Jeep.

Igual que todo lo fantástico que alguna vez le pasó a _él_. ¿Quién era el hombre lobo? No Stiles. No, Stiles todavía era normal, ordinario y al parecer más tonto que una roca.

Stiles se volvió hacia el autobús y se irguió en su asiento. Una linterna se movía de un lado a otro en la oscuridad. Seguridad o la policía. De cualquier manera, Scott necesitaba salir y tenía que hacerlo ahora. Stiles golpeó su mano con el claxon, frenéticamente para llamar la atención de Scott. Cuando Scott apareció corriendo, Stiles dejó caer sus llaves y se detuvo un momento con las cejas levantadas cuando su amigo _saltó_ por encima de la puerta y cayó fácilmente en sus pies.

Tan impresionante como había sido, sólo le volvió a recordar que Stiles no lo era, ni nunca sería, nada especial. Dió marcha atrás con él Jeep cuando Scott abrió de golpe la puerta y cayendo en el asiento del pasajero. Miró a Scott mientras se alejaban.

—¿Funcionó? ¿Te acuerdas?

—¡Sí, estuve allí anoche!. Y la sangre... mucha era mía —dijo Scott, mirando hacia su cuerpo con incredulidad.

—¿Lo atacaste? —Preguntó Stiles.

—No. Vi ojos brillantes en el autobús pero no eran míos. Era Derek... tuvo que serlo. —dijo Scott con convicción.

—¿Y el conductor?

Scott pensó por un momento. —Pensaba que estaba tratando de protegerle.

Stiles frunció el ceño. —Espera, ¿por qué iba Derek a ayudarte a recordar que atacó al conductor?

—Eso es lo que no entiendo. —dijo exasperado Scott.

—Tiene que ser una cosa de manada...

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Stiles suspiró. —Como una iniciación.... Matáis juntos.

Scott miró a su amigo. —¿Porque arrancarle la garganta a alguien es una experiencia que une?

—¡Sí, pero tú no lo hiciste! Lo que significa que no eres un asesino. Y también significa que...

—¡Puedo salir con Allison! —Terminó Scott.

Stiles miró a Scott con una expresión de desconcierto. —Iba a decir que significa que no me matarás.

—Oh, sí —dijo Scott tímidamente. —¡Eso también!

Derek condujo por la ciudad sólo para mantener su mente ocupada. La cara de Stiles cuando pensó que Derek le había mentido sobre la llamada de sangre fue tan real... ¿por qué no podía poner ninguna otra expresión en el rostro de su compañero, además de dolor, tristeza o confusión? En medio de toda la oscuridad que impregnaba su vida, Stiles había sido la luz que Derek no podía recordar si en algún momento había sentido... había mirado con interés cada encuentro que pudo tener con el adolescente. No importaba que su compañero fuera joven... eso sólo era la edad biológica. Él podía esperar fácilmente los dos años hasta que Stiles fuera... "legal". Valdría la pena. _Stiles_ era digno de cualquier cosa que tuviera que hacer para reclamarlo. Derek dejó escapar un suspiro. Ese descubrimiento le aterrorizaba... las últimas veces que había echado una cana al aire no había terminado bien.

No es que importara ahora... Stiles probablemente lo odiaba y Derek no le echaría la culpa, pero era la única opción que tenía. El alfa ya había llamando a Scott en contra de su voluntad... si iba a sobrevivir a esto, necesitaría toda la ayuda que pudiera encontrar. Scott necesitaba a Stiles más de lo que creía.

El aliento de Derek se quedó atascado en su pecho. No importa lo que hiciera, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el olor de su compañero... la sensación de su piel debajo de la lengua de Derek. Por el vínculo, él _quería_ a Stiles... era como un lento calor abrasador debajo de su piel. Quería alejar a Stiles lejos y estar de nuevo juntos... él quería oír la voz destrozada Stiles diciendo su nombre... quería mantener a Stiles en el clímax y sentirlo temblar con las réplicas... el lo _quería_.

Deseó poder correr por el bosque para siempre... salvajemente y dejar que el lobo lo reclame. A pesar de sus mentiras, Derek sabía que el vínculo era real y que estaba sintiendo todo el dolor de la negación y el ahora rechazo a su compañero.

Mirando hacia el indicador de gasolina, Derek se dió cuenta de que estaba casi vació. Él llegó a la gasolinera y se dirigió a llenar el tanque. Se quedó mirando la boquilla en la mano sin verlo, su mente estaba a mil millas de Beacon Hills y esta solitaria gasolinera. Derek no se fijo en los coches cercanos hasta que fue rodeado. Él los miró sin comprender. Podía oler el aceite para armas y munición... Cazadores. Sería apropiado que morir de esta manera después de que hubiera conducido lejos de la única persona más de lo que necesitaba el propio aire. Derek vería razonable ese punto. Terminó y se aseguró la tapa del tanque, luego se volvió para enfrentarse al líder con calma.

Chris Argent bajó de su camioneta y le sonrió a Derek. Él había cazado a los hombres lobo incluso antes de que... se escondieran bajo la apariencia de seres humanos y fingieran ser como los demás. Y lo era... hasta que se convertían en animales. En ese momento fue cuando él y los demás decidieron... capturar y matar si fuera necesario. Al mismo tiempo, se asegurarían de que los lobos conocieran su lugar y se mantuvieran en el. Argent caminó hacia el coche de Derek.

—Buen coche.—dijo Chris— Pero coches negros. Es muy difícil mantenerlos limpios —Paso un pulgar por un supuesto lugar sucio, limpiándolo. Tomó la escobilla de goma y comenzó a lavar un lado del parabrisas de Derek, sin dejar de hablar con una voz suave y razonable— Definitivamente sugeriría algo con menos mantenimiento. Si tienes algo tan bonito, quieres cuidarlo, ¿verdad? Personalmente, soy muy protector con las cosas que quiero. Pero eso es algo que he aprendido de mi familia... y no tienes mucho de eso últimamente. ¿No?

Derek apretó la mano en un puño. Su dolor por la pérdida de su familia y ahora la de su única hermana superviviente, todavía era duro después de todos estos años.  Sin embargo, ahora no era el momento ni el lugar para una confrontación. Podía esperar. Su mano se relajó lentamente.

Argent sonrió burlonamente. —Eso es. —Se dio la vuelta para regresar a su camioneta cuando Derek volvió a hablar. Más tarde, Derek reflexionaría si su vínculo con Stiles venía con la tendencia a no poder mantener su boca cerrada cuando el silencio era el camino más inteligente.

—Te has olvidado de comprobar el aceite. —dijo Derek con calma.

Chris Argent sonrió para sus adentros. Entonces el lobo quería jugar ¿verdad? De acuerdo. Chris jugaría. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los ojos de Derek. —Comprueba el aceite del hombre.

Un cazador procedente de otro vehículo, se acerco al lado del conductor y rompió la ventana con la culata de su rifle. Derek suspiró para sus adentros.

—Conduce con cuidado —Argent le dijo cuando él y sus compañeros se fueron.

Derek se quedo de pie en la fría luz de la gasolinera, reflexionando sobre cómo las cosas nunca funcionaban de la manera en que él pretendía.

Stiles tragó saliva mientras miraba a la casa Hale. Él estaba aquí sólo por su amistad con Scott. Stiles estaba en duelo por la relación más extraña y corta de la historia que tuvo.  No tenía más lágrimas para llorar por un hombre lobo solitario que apenas conocía. Nunca más. Él estaba aquí por el bien de Scott. Es lo que se decía Stiles mientras cruzada el umbral de la casa Hale

El sentimiento de la _necesidad_  resurgió en él al minuto de pasar la puerta. Stiles se estremeció y sus ojos se abrieron. Compañero... su compañero estaba aquí... Derek...

« _¿Qué diablos...?_ » Stiles pensó frenéticamente.

Scott era ajeno al dilema de Stiles mientras permanecía de pie cerca de las escaleras y desafiaba al hombre mayor. Stiles no podía pensar en otra cosa que _compañeronecesidadcompañeronecesidad Derekquerer_ _Derekquererquererquerer_ haciendo eco en su mente. Sólo podía oír los latidos rápidos de su corazón y sabía que Derek podía también escucharlos envió un escalofrío a través de Stiles. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Stiles retrocedió hacia la puerta y sintió una punzada muy real de dolor. Hizo una mueca y dio otro paso atrás... el dolor entro dentro de él como un cuchillo. _CompañeroCompañeroCompañeroDerekDerekDerekDerek_

« _Estoy tan jodido_ », pensó Stiles.

—¡Derek! ¡Sé que estás aquí! ¡Sé lo que has hecho! —Gritó Scott.

Stiles se encogió y se quedó sin aliento contra la forma en que la voz respondió. —No he hecho nada.... 

Scott comenzó a subir las escaleras, dejando a Stiles pie junto a la puerta principal, luchando por recuperar el control sobre su traidor cuerpo y mente. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no subir de dos en dos los escalones hasta la cima... y Derek.

—¡Lo has matado! —Acusó Scott.

Stiles se tragó la protesta que quería surgir de sus labios... el beta estaba desafiando a su compañero...  eso no podía ser.

_«_ _¿El beta? ¿¡¿Te refieres a Scott?!? Oh Stiles mi hombre, está perdiéndote..._ _»_ _  
_

“He _died_.” Derek's voice was like a balm over Stiles' quickly shredding nerves.

—Murió.—La voz de Derek era como un bálsamo rápido sobre los nervios de Stiles

Scott resopló. —¿Como murió tu hermana?

_«_ _En serio, Scott... para... para... de tratar de hacerle daño..._ _»_

—Mi hermana estaba desaparecida.... Vine aquí a buscarla.

—La encontraste. —Señaló dijo Scott.

Stiles dio un paso hacia las escaleras cuando la voz dolorida de Derek respondió.

—La encontré en trozos, siendo usada como cebo para atraparme.

Scott continuó subiendo la escalera. Derek estaba peleando con su lobo mientras respondía al beta. Stiles había entrado en la casa, la llamada de sangre estaba encendida y toda su voluntad se había desmoronado. Derek podía oír los latidos del corazón de Stiles y no había sonido más dulce. Fuerte y rápido, se hizo eco del suyo propio. Al parecer, el vínculo entre ellos no se podía negar.

Debajo del aroma de Stiles había una capa de dolor de dolor... dolor en el corazón que Derek había causado. Apretó la mano en un puño. Tuvo que hacer frente primero al beta... el aroma de Scott era todo ira y frustración.

—Creo que los mataste a los dos —dijo Scott. —Voy a contárselo a todos, empezando por el sheriff.

Stiles se sorprendió a sí mismo al gruñir. Scott se giró con el ceño fruncido y Stiles sólo pudo encogerse de hombros. Scott sacudió la cabeza y llegó al rellano superior. Podía oler a Derek, pero no podía decir dónde estaba exactamente.

Stiles vio a Derek moviéndose en las sombras y le secó la boca. Antes de que pudiera formar la idea de hacer una advertencia, Derek había arrojado a Scott por las escaleras. Stiles se dirigió hacia a Scott, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando Scott lo miró. El lobo había salido a la superficie... los ojos de Scott brillaban de color amarillo y sus dientes eran largos y afilados. Él gruñó en advertencia a Stiles y luego se volvió y le gruñó a Derek.

El pecho de Derek retumbó con un gruñido. Stiles lo sintió a través de su cuerpo... El lobo de Derek estaba advirtiendo de otro beta. Scott escuchó la advertencia. Y la ignoró. Derek se lanzó hacia abajo, hacia la parte inferior de la escalera.

En el momento en que Derek aterrizó, Scott se puso entre Stiles y el hombre lobo mayor. Derek dio dos pasos hacia él y Scott reaccionó lanzándolo a través de la pared más cercana.

—¡Derek! —Stiles gritó.

El vínculo anuló cualquier pensamiento consciente y Stiles se estaba moviendo lejos de Scott para llegar a Derek. Scott echó un brazo y bloqueó a su amigo que lo miró fijamente, como si lo viera por primera vez. Scott inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y Stiles parpadeó.

—¿S-scott? 

La atención de Stiles se centro en Derek cuando el hombre murmuró: —Eso fue lindo... —en referencia a la maniobra de Scott. Derek miró directamente a Stiles y retiro lentamente su chaqueta. Sin romper la mirada, Derek avanzó hacia los adolescentes. Rodó sus hombros y boca Stiles se abrió cuando Derek cambio delante de ellos. Stiles se preguntó cómo era posible que Derek se hiciera aún más atractivo en su forma de hombre lobo.

Derek se detuvo y rugió a Scott, aceptando el reto. Stiles se congeló donde estaba cuando Scott se lanzó por el agujero hecho por el cuerpo de Derek y cargó contra él. Con otro rugido, Derek se encontró con Scott y la lucha comenzó.

Pocos humanos sobrevivían al presenciar una pelea entre dos hombres lobo, pero Stiles tenía la protección de ambos que evitaban que algo le hiriera. Desafortunadamente para Stiles, él correspondía a esos sentimientos y verlos pelear entre sí era más doloroso incluso.

Stiles se quedó temblando en la sala principal viendo como luchaban Scott y Derek. Se debatía entre animar a su mejor amigo o maravillase por la extraña gracia de los movimientos animales de Derek. La elección se hizo cuando Derek terminó la lucha lanzando a Scott con un golpe en el pecho. El beta se tambaleó hasta caer al suelo, gimiendo de dolor.

—Scott —gritó Stiles, corriendo hacia a su amigo.

Mirando hacia Derek, Stiles le vio regresar a su forma humana. Tuvo un momento sin saber que decir cuando Derek se giró hacia ellos y su sudor empapaba la rasgada camiseta que se aferraba a su torso.

—Santo... —Stiles se quedó sin aliento.

Los ojos de Derek miraron a Stiles por un instante y el adolescente creyó ver algo cálido en ellos. Luego, su atención se volvió a Scott.

—Yo no lo he matado. —dijo Derek, refiriéndose al conductor del autobús. —No lo ha hecho ninguno de nosotros. No es tu culpa, y no es la mía.

El temperamento de Scott se encendió de nuevo. —¿¡¿Esto?!? ¡Esto es todo tu culpa! ¡Me has arruinado la vida!

Derek rodeó al beta con cautela. —No, no lo hice.

—Tú eres el que me mordió. —le acusó Scott.

—No, _no_ fui yo.

—¿¡¿Qué?!? —Gritaron a la vez Scott y Stiles.

Derek miró directamente a Stiles. —Yo no fui el que te mordió Scott.

Scott miró su pecho ya sanado y pasó un dedo a través de la sangre que estaba allí. Su cuerpo de repente se sacudió como si estuviera siendo electrocutado. Derek tendió la mano para evitar que Stiles tocará a Scott.

—Espera... deja que recuerde —dijo Derek suavemente.

Scott se sacudió de nuevo y entonces él estaba mirando a Derek con los ojos muy abiertos. —Hay otro....

 _«Por fin_ », pensó Derek.

—Se llama Alpha... Es el más peligroso de nuestra especie. ¿Tú y yo?, Somos betas. —explicó Derek. —Esta cosa es más poderosa... más animal que ninguno de nosotros. Mi hermana vino aquí a buscarlo. Ahora yo estoy intentando encontrarlo. Pero no creo que pueda hacerlo sin ti.

—¿Por qué yo? —Preguntó Scott con voz ronca.

—Porque fue él el que te mordió —respondió Stiles, causando ambos betas le miraran. —Scott es parte de su manada, ¿verdad? 

Derek asintió. —Eres tú, Scott. Tú eres al que quiere. 


	11. Capítulo 10

—Vete, Scott... Voy a estar bien —aseguró Stiles a su amigo.

—Stiles, ¿qué está pasando? Hueles... Apagado— terminó Scott sin convicción.

Stiles le dio a Scott una mirada divertida. —No te preocupes por eso, amigo... toma el Jeep y vete. Derek puede llevarme a casa y tú puedes recogerme mañana para la escuela.

Scott miró a su mejor amigo. Estaba confundido y cuando miró a Derek, la expresión del hombre lobo estaba en blanco, sus latidos de su corazón y el silencioso olor silenciado no le revelaba nada. Hacia tan sólo una hora, había tenido que mendigar a Stiles para que fuera con él a la casa Hale. ¿Ahora Stiles estaba tomando un paseo a casa con Derek porque necesitaban _hablar_? ¿Y qué pasaba con su extraño comportamiento durante la pelea de Scott con Derek?

—Stiles... ¿qué está pasando? 

Stiles suspiró. —Te lo diré más tarde. —Él lanzó una mirada a Derek quien gruñó ante eso.

Scott miró a ambos y, finalmente cedió. Tomó las llaves del Jeep, pero agarró el brazo de Stiles antes de que pudiera darle la espalda. —Stiles... ten cuidado.

Stiles le sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Scott. —Relájate, amigo... eres pensando demasiado, vale.

Derek rodó los ojos y se metió en su Camaro. Stiles se unió a él y se alejaron. Scott se quedó mirando por un momento y luego se dirigió a su casa. Esperaba que Stiles supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Stiles no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo y que nunca había estado tan nervioso en su vida. Todo lo que había sentido antes y durante la pelea aún resonaba en su cerebro... y su cuerpo. Sus manos se sentían húmedas y las secó en sus vaqueros, mientras que su pierna tenía un tic nervioso.

—Stiles... relájate.

—No...

Stiles tragó mientras sentía la inusual calma que le atravesaba. Derek miró de reojo a su compañero.

—¿Mejor? 

Stiles se deslizó un poco en el asiento y asintió. —Muuucho mejor que el Adderall, tio... muuuuuuucho mejor...

Derek empujó la cabeza de Stiles. Stiles sonrió y se apartó. —Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos? 

—Ya lo verás —le respondió Derek.

Stiles fue capaz de mantenerse en silencio durante un minuto. —Uh... Derek... regresar a casa... 

—Lo sé.

—Lo sabes. Bueno, _eso_ es un alivio. ¿Te importa compartirlo con la clase? —Dijo Stiles sarcásticamente.

—Es la llamada de sangre Stiles. Es... ¿Puedes simplemente ser paciente? Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos allí —Derek miró a Stiles. Su compañero se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer en el asiento con... Derek frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de Stiles tenía una _mueca_ en su cara. Desafortunadamente, la visión de labio inferior del adolescente siendo empujado hacia fuera de esa manera no trajo a la superficie la molestia habitual. No, fue una respuesta completamente diferente. Derek agarró el volante un poco más duro.

Stiles se quedó mirando por la ventana y observó el paisaje pasando. Sabía que todavía debía estar molesto con Derek... él debía estar furioso. En este momento, sin embargo, no podía invocar ninguna emoción que no fuera la curiosidad y la tenue excitación. Frunció el ceño cuando Derek finalmente salió de la carretera y aparcó. Creyó conocer cada parte de la reserva, pero que nunca había visto el lugar antes.

—¿Derek?

Derek no respondió. En cambio, él se inclinó sobre Stiles, sacó una linterna de la guantera y se la entregó al adolescente. Stiles se apresuró a ponerse al día cuando Derek se bajó del coche y empezó a caminar. Tropezó antes de que llegara a encender la linterna. Derek lo atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo y se aseguró de que estaba estable antes de dejarlo en libertad y seguir caminando.

—¡Hey! —Protestó Stiles.

—Vamos Stiles... no tenemos toda la noche, —la voz de Derek sonó otra vez.

—¡Humano sin visión nocturna por aquí, hombre lobo" —Stiles se quejó, dirigiendo la luz hacia lo que esperaba fuera la dirección correcta.

—Por eso que te di la linterna —dijo Derek al lado Stiles.

Stiles chilló y miró a Derek... o en la dirección donde estaba la voz de Derek. Con un resoplido, Stiles comenzó de nuevo a caminar. El adolescente suspiró. Lo que él estaba esperando para esta noche, romperse el cuello en la oscuridad no era algo que deseara. Stiles se fue quejando en voz baja, girando su cuello en la oscuridad cuando llego a Derek quien se había detenido para que él se pusiera al día. Los ojos azules de Derek brillaban cuando sujetó al muchacho.

—¿Puedes hacer esto?—Preguntó Derek.

Stiles le miró de nuevo. —¿Te refieres a caminar en el bosque en medio de la maldita noche? —Espetó. —Sí, lo tengo cubierto... ¿Sin necesidad de acabar en el hospital? ¡No tanto! 

Derek suspiró. —¿Quieres que te lleve?

—Llevar...¡no, tio! Yo sólo... ¿Puedes al menos reducir la velocidad?

Derek dijo nada y Stiles no pudo ver ascender la comisura de su boca. Él volvió a poner sus emociones en una controlada máscara y dio un suspiro de dolor.

Derek tomó a Stiles del brazo y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, tirando del adolescente a su lado. Stiles tropezó más de una vez, pero su progreso hacia adelante fue más constante. En el momento en que llegaron a destino de Derek, Stiles estaba respirando pesadamente. Habían ido por una pendiente que parecía hacerse más pronunciada con cada paso. Stiles intento recuperarse dando bocanadas de aire. Derek se echó a reír.

—Estás en baja forma.

Stiles le miró. —¡No... me dijiste... que nosotros... íbamos... a escalar... una montaña esta noche! —Stiles se quejó, jadeando.

Derek no volvió a decir nada y llevó Stiles con cuidado. Stiles vagamente podía distinguir la roca donde estaba parado, pero más allá de eso no veía más que negra oscuridad. Stiles se tambaleó.

Derek estabilizó rápidamente el muchacho. —Sólo relájate... ¿mejor?

—Ya sabes... podrías embotellar eso... ganar dinero... —Stiles dijo con voz ronca mientras Derek le obligaba a calmarse.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo Derek divertido. —Vamos, siéntate. 

Stiles se sentó con cautela en la roca y Derek se sentó junto a él. Juntos miraron las luces de Beacon Hills. Derek no se apartó cuando sus hombros se tocaron y se alegró de que Stiles tampoco lo hiciera. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Stiles deseó poder ver la cara de Derek, pero estar apoyado en su hombro era reconfortante.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Finalmente preguntó Stiles.

Derek suspiró. —No tengo ni idea.

—Bueno, eso es... totalmente inútil...

Derek gruñó, pero entonces dijo: —Estoy abierto a sugerencias.

Stiles pensó por un momento. —Ok, no te preocupes por lo que _pueda ser._.. ¿qué es esto ahora?

—¿ _Esto_? —preguntó Derek.

—Sí, _esto_... nosotros... _esto_ —dijo Stiles señalando entre ellos.

Derek frunció el ceño. —Eres mi compañero Stiles.

—Oh, ¿así qué _es_ real?

Derek agradeció a la oscuridad por hacer que Stiles no viera como su rostro enrojecía. Suspiró de nuevo.

—Sí... Antes mentí. —Derek admitió. —Yo sólo... eres malditamente _joven_.

—Así que sigues mencionando eso... te diste cuenta de que eso no te impidió entrar en mi habitación —le recordó Stiles a Derek.

Derek gruñó. —Eso _no_ debería haber sucedido... Te lo dije.

—Sí, pero lo _hiciste_ Derek. ¿Y hoy? Di un paso en la puerta y todo lo que quería hacer era encontrarte y... sí, bueno... no importa —Stiles se calló, avergonzado.

—¿'Tomar todo de esto'? —Le ayudo Derek.

Era el turno de Stiles de gemir. —Amigo... eso suena tan mal cuando lo dices.

—Stiles. —Derek miró a Stiles, con los ojos brillando en azul luminoso. —Stiles, desde que te vi... eso es en todo lo que puedo pensar. Esto no le sucede a todos los hombres lobo— Encontrar un compañero es fácil... ¿Encontrar al compañero verdadero? No pensé que pudiera ser tan afortunado.

Stiles se quedó en silencio. Odiaba lo pequeña que su voz sonó cuando se aventuró, —¿Crees que eres afortunado? 

La mano de Derek repentinamente estaba presionada contra la mejilla de Stiles. —El más afortunado, Stiles. Eres mi compañero... nada va a cambiar eso.

Stiles miró a los ojos relucientes que lo observaban. —Entonces, ¿por qué intentaste... hacerme pensar que no me querías? —Derek suspiró. —No sé lo que estoy haciendo, Stiles. Tampoco tengo a nadie a quien preguntarle. Todo esto es... nuevo.

Stiles resopló. —¿Crees que puedo ir a mi padre y pedirle consejo sobre mi novio hombre lobo y ex-convicto?

Derek negó con la cabeza. —Eres _tan_ extraño. 

Stiles se encogió de hombros y cruzo los brazos en la roca en que estaba sentado. Bajó la vista hacia las luces de la ciudad. —¿Puedes ver mi casa desde aquí?

Derek miró hacia las luces y luego se movió encontrándose detrás de Stiles con su cabeza en su hombro. Giró suavemente la cabeza del niño hasta que él estuviera en la dirección correcta. —¿Puedes ver la escuela? Justo debajo... tu padre tiene la luz del porche delantero encendida y te dejaste su luz de la habitación encendida.

Stiles miro hasta que consiguió ver la luz Derek le estaba mostrando. Por supuesto, él estaba teniendo un momento muy duro centrándose en las luces y no en el cálido aliento en su oído.

Derek oyó el aumento del latido del corazón de Stiles y se dio cuenta de que no podía oler otra cosa que a su compañero. Volvió un poco la cabeza y respiró profundamente. El gemido de Stiles fue todo lo que necesitó. Giró al adolescente y apretó su nariz justo debajo de la oreja derecha de Stiles.

—Dios, Stiles... hueles tan condenadamente bien... —Derek gruñó.

Stiles se quedó sin aliento cuando la lengua de Derek bajó por su cuello de nuevo. Él decidió que podía morir feliz con esa sensación. Levantó la mano y la apretó contra la parte posterior del cuello de Derek. Estaba haciendo frío, pero Stiles no sentía más. Todo lo que sentía era largo y duro cuerpo de Derek clavándolo a la roca. Cuando Derek mordisqueó la oreja, las caderas de Stiles se animaron.

—Derek... 

Derek gruñó haciendo a Stiles retorcerse debajo de él. Hizo una pausa y miró a los ojos de Stiles. Las pupilas de su compañero estaban enormes, la cara enrojecida y tenía la misma expresión aturdida la misma noche que Derek había entrado en su habitación. Derek lo negaría hasta la tumba, pero ero él gimió.

Stiles se quedó inmóvil debajo de Derek ante el sonido. Él parpadeó rápidamente y miró a Derek. —Nosotros no vamos a hacer esto, ¿verdad? 

El susurro era muy suave y lleno de un dolor que Derek entendió demasiado bien. Sacudió la cabeza y se alejó de Stiles. —Te deseo, Stiles... Te quiero condenadamente tanto...

—Pero yo soy demasiado joven —Stiles terminó con cansancio.

Derek subió a su compañero en su regazo con un tirón fuerte. Sobresaltado, Stiles se acomodó  a caballo entre las piernas de Derek como había hecho la primera noche. Derek pasó sus dedos por la parte posterior de la cabeza de Stiles y bajo hasta los labios que se moría por besar. No estaba fuera de control como antes... éste fue más lento y más deliberado. Stiles intentó dar marcha atrás una vez, pero Derek los mantenía juntos. Cuando él los liberó, Stiles parecía no saber qué hacer. Estudió el rostro de su compañero y siguió con el pulgar su línea de la mandíbula.

—El sexo es una cosa, Stiles. Ya tienes la edad suficiente si eso fuera todo... pero esto no es sólo una aventura de una noche. No lo es para mí —explicó Derek.. —No tengo ni idea de romanticismo pero tu... simplemente es diferente entre nosotros.

Stiles miró a Derek... realmente lo miró. Sus ojos eran duros pero tristes. Su boca nunca sonreía. Su rostro luchaba contra cualquier expresión más allá del blanco y el ceño fruncido. De repente, Stiles podía sentir la incertidumbre en Derek. Se inclinó y olió el aroma de Derek. El cuerpo bajo él se estremeció de placer y un gemido retumbó a través del amplio pecho. Stiles suspiró y se quedó apoyado contra Derek.

—Esto es una locura, Derek. Ni siquiera te conozco. —Dijo Stiles.

—Tu cuerpo entiende más de lo que piensas, —Derek miró de reojo a Stiles. —Hoy, en la casa, ¿por qué gruñiste a Scott?

Stiles pensó su respuesta. —Él te estaba amenazando... diciendo que iba a decirle a mi padre sobre ti. Yo... él te acusó de matar a tu hermana y al conductor. Me... enojo mucho.

—¿Y tú crees que los maté?

—Ya no... no estuve seguro por un tiempo, pero... no, no creo que seas un asesino. Al igual que tampoco creía que Scott lo hiciera.

—Gruñiste por el vínculo Stiles. Los compañeros se defienden unos a otros. Cuando Scott te atacó en el vestuario... si no me hubieras detenido, le habría hecho pedazos por ir a por ti —explica Derek.

—¿Entonces por qué nosotros no podemos...

Derek se echó a reír. —Tienes dieciséis años Stiles. Menor de edad. Prefiero no ir otra vez a la cárcel por tu culpa.

—Que bruto, amigo.

—No tienes ni idea. 

Se sentaron en silencio durante un rato más. Derek sintió a Stiles temblar contra él y se quitó la chaqueta para colocar sobre los hombros de su compañero. Stiles bebió el aroma embriagador de Derek y sintió que la _necesidad_ comenzaba de nuevo. El cuerpo de Derek se tensó debajo de él y él se echó hacia atrás para mirar a su compañero. El hombre lobo lo observaba de cerca. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Derek estaba respirando pesadamente. —¿Derek...? 

Stiles se encontró siendo girado y atrapado debajo de Derek de nuevo, la boca del lobo sobre la suya cuenta. Él le devolvió el beso, deseando saber qué hacer... cómo moverse o tocar. Sintió el gruñido antes de que sus oídos lo registraran.

—Para —susurró la voz áspera de Derek.

—¿Q-qué? —Tartamudeó Stiles.

—Stiles, puedo oler que estás empezando a dudar de ti mismo. Basta.

Los ojos de Derek estaban ardiendo en azul. Él acarició a Stiles a lo largo de su garganta. Sostuvo Stiles mientras presionaba sus labios en el oído de su compañero.

—Eres _mío_ , Stiles... todo mío... nadie te puede tocar... nadie más que yo puede tenerte... —Gruño Derek.

Stiles gemía debajo de Derek. La voz del hombre lobo era tan increíblemente _caliente_. Derek lamió justo detrás de la oreja de Stiles y envío otra lluvia de chispas detrás de sus ojos cerrados.

—Derek...

—Eres mi compañero... —lame. —Mío. —Beso. —Me perteneces... —Cálido aliento se arrastra por la garganta de Stiles. —Y. Yo. No. Comparto.

Stiles gimió mientras Derek comenzó a lamer y besando la fina piel sobre la tráquea. Se sacudió cuando sintió los colmillos de Derek sobre él. Derek se quedó quieto hasta que sintió que Stiles se calmaba y luego comenzó de nuevo. Le besó el hueco de la garganta de Stiles y aspiró de nuevo. Él no podía conseguir suficiente del aroma de su compañero.

—Hueles tan bien Stiles... como la tierra en un caluroso día de verano...

—Huelo... como... oh dios... ¿cómo _paquete_  para ti?

Derek se irguió, mirándole con sus ojos de lobo. Parecía que estaba a punto de estallar de rabia y Stiles comenzó a tartamudear.

—Tio... ya sabe que no tengo un filtro en mi boca... No era mi intención... no pensé... Yo solo...

Derek resopló y le besó a Stiles en silencio. Cuando estuvo seguro de que la capacidad de su compañero para hablar estaba ausente, mordisqueó la barbilla de Stiles y volvió a intentarlo.

—Hueles a tierra para mi Stiles... es... me conecta a ella. —Derek aviso a Stiles con una mirada sobre la broma que podía ver detrás de los ojos de Stiles. —Cuando me muevo y corro... Puedo oler las hojas bajo mis pies, la roca, la tierra, la hierba... Lo huelo todo... es limpio y bueno y... me calma—. Derek bajó la mirada. —Siempre ha sido mi olor favorito. 

Stiles se mantuvo en silencio. Derek miró hacia arriba, esperando encontrar una mirada de regocijo en su compañero, pero en su lugar solo había calidez. —A mi me hueles como a canela y a... cuero —admitió suavemente Stiles.

La boca de Derek se arqueó. —¿Me puedes oler? —Él volvió a acariciar la garganta de Stiles.

—S-sí... oh hombre eso se siente bien...

Derek hizo un sonido curioso y rozó con sus labios la frente de Stiles. —Recuerda ese olor Stiles... es el único que que quiero que haya en ti.

Stiles asintió distraídamente y luego todo pensamiento salió de su cabeza cuando la boca de Derek encontró la unión entre el cuello y el hombro. La succión que creo se sentía tan bien que puso en blanco la mente de Stiles. No era capaz de sentir el aire frío o la roca dura bajo él... todo lo que notaba era el olor de Derek y la boca de Derek y... oh dios... la voz de Derek diciendo las cosas más calientes.

—Nadie llegará a saborear esto... a probarte... si te tocan, les voy _a rasgar la garganta_... eres _mio_ Stiles... _mio_.

Derek dio un gruñido muy posesivo cuando Stiles... completamente perdido en la sensación... murmuró, —... tuyo... todo tuyo... Derek... por favor... —Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y estaba temblando de expectación y excitación. Derek agradecía en silencio por el vínculo entre ellos, de lo contrario no sería capaz de conducir Stiles hasta el borde con tanta facilidad. No era una verdadera reclamación, pero sería suficiente por ahora. Derek sólo quería afianzar como le veía Stiles. El resto vendría después.

Derek se echó hacia atrás y en un susurro suave dijo, —Vente para mí, Stiles. —Disfrutó del grito que salió de la garganta de su compañero.


	12. Capítulo 11

Sangre. Derek se frotó los dedos, manchados con sangre que sabía que venía de un hombre lobo. El alfa. Miró a su alrededor, con las fosas nasales dilatadas y agudizando el oído. Una sombra en movimiento le llamó la atención y lo vio... al alfa. Su forma era curva y retorcida... no había ningún indico humano en él. Derek lo observaba desde un tejado y luego decidió ir tras él. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que había cazado... su cuerpo se resentía al estirarse y moverse. Escalando una pared. Derek corrió por la cubierta inclinada de los muchos almacenes que había en la calle. Estaba tan concentrado en el alfa, que se no se dió cuenta del otro aroma que estaba cerca.

Derek saltó a través del espacio entre dos edificios. Era un salto fácil. Pero a mitad del salto, un disparo resonó y un rayo de dolor le atravesó el brazo izquierdo, extendiéndose rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. Se desplomó en la parte superior de un remolque, rodando hasta el suelo y golpeándose fuerte en la caída.

Tendido en el cemento, Derek se quedó sin aliento por el dolor. Trató de incorporarse pero su brazo no pudo soportar su peso. Se giró con un silbido y miro la manga empapada de sangre. Enrollándola, expuso la herida. De ella salía un extraño vapor azul y se dió cuenta de que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Al otro lado de Beacon Hills, Stiles se despertó sobresaltado, con el débil eco de un disparo en su sueño. Su brazo izquierdo le dolía horriblemente. Encendiendo la luz de la mesita, Stiles se reviso frenéticamente a sí mismo en busca de alguna lesión, pero no encontró nada. El dolor se desvaneció poco a poco, dejando a Stiles convencido de que simplemente había tenido una pesadilla demasiado real. Era extraño que soñara con personas con rifles de asalto. Apagando la luz, Stiles volvió a caer en la calidez de la cama y en unos minutos volvió a quedarse dormido.

En clase, Stiles se sentó detrás de Scott y garabateó perezosamente en su cuaderno. Cada vez que encontraba un rato de libertad, su cerebro parecía cambiar de forma automática al modo " _cómo me he metido en esto_ ". Derek Hale, el hombre lobo que era su compañero. Derek Hale, el hijo de puta que era su compañero. Corrección... casi compañero. Aún no habían cometido hecho nada, así que no habían acabado según Derek. Stiles suspiró. Según Derek. Según Derek y su sentido del honor de hombre lobo, iban a tener que esperar dos años. Y para hacer las cosas aún más agradable, Derek había amenazado con destripar a cualquiera que mostrará interés en Stiles. Así que... si acoplado, pero teniendo que mantenerlo en secreto y sin poder hacer nada al respecto durante dos años. Impresionante.

Después, de posiblemente, el orgasmo más increíble en la historia del clímax sexual, Derek había llevado a Stiles a casa, le dijo que no podía decirle nada a Scott, le lamió... que demonios... y se fue. Lo dejó babado, confundido y solo. Desde entonces, Stiles no había recibido ningún mensaje, ni llamada, ni correo electrónico, y no le devolvió ninguno de los intentos que hizo para comunicarse con él. Se sentía utilizado y abandonado como una chica de telenovela.

No contarle nada a Scott había sido interesante... el sentido de hombre lobo de Scott había notado de inmediato el olor de Derek en Stiles a pesar de la ducha de 30 minutos que éste se había tomado. Stiles había estado tentado a contarle exactamente lo que él y Derek había discutido y estaba bastante seguro de que Scott no le habría creído ninguna palabra. Pero desde que Stiles no quería ser el responsable de que las entrañas de Scott estuvieran por fuera, se obligo a no entrar en detalles hasta que Scott finalmente cediera. Stiles se aseguró de llevar camisas que cubrieran su cuello y hombros. Era una cosa más que no quería tener que explicar a su mejor amigo.

Saber que era el compañero de un hombre lobo y que éste era increíblemente caliente debería ser increíble. Pero Derek Hale se las había arreglado para convertirlo en uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Impresionante.

Stiles se dió cuenta de que Scott estaba hablando con él. Repasando mentalmente la conversación con rapidez, se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, amigo... Si Derek no es el Alfa y no fue el que te mordió. Entonces... ¿quién lo hizo? —susurró Stiles.

—No lo sé —respondió Scott.

—¿El Alfa mató al conductor del autobús?—Le preguntó Stiles.

—No lo sé —dijo de nuevo Scott.

Stiles se echó hacia atrás con un suspiro. Odiaba a Derek Hale. La lealtad de Stiles hacia Scott, se había desarrollado _después años_ de amistad. Sin embargo, estaba sentado sin decirle a su mejor amigo una de las cosas más increíbles que le habían sucedido en su corta vida... algo que podría hacer que Scott no se sintiera tan _solo_ en esta locura. ¿Pero qué hizo Derek? Nada. Él no había pedido esto. Ni siquiera le habían gustado chicos antes de encontrarse con Derek Hale en el maldito bosque. Ahora bien, muchas gracias, Derek Hale reinaba en su mente y era lo que tenía en mente durante "El momento de Stiles". Había tratado de imaginarse a Lydia para que una vez más sólo pudiera recordar la sensación de la boca de Derek en su... la sensación del cuerpo duro empujándolo... Stiles parpadeó y se movió incómodo. El recuerdo de su último "encuentro" le encendió. Con unas pocas sucias palabras y algunos besos, Derek Hale le había hecho correrse sin tan siquiera tocar su polla. ¿Quién sabía que eso era posible? En ese momento, Derek le había dicho que era una tontería para que él se sintiera humillado... tenía dieciséis años con gatillo fácil. Stiles pensó que Derek recordó lo que era tener 16 y lo comprobó. Ahora se daba cuenta, de que había jugado con él y se había corrido como... si, por desgracia, como el virgen que era. Sí, _definitivamente_ odiaba Derek Hale.

Un pensamiento se entrometió en su recuerdo y se inclinó para susurrarle a Scott. —Hey crees que el padre de Allison sabe...

—¡ _No lo sé_! —Scott gritó ruidosamente.

Stiles se retiró y cerró la boca. Obviamente hoy era uno de esos días en que la curiosidad natural de Stiles no iba a sentarle bien. Él sonrió débilmente al maestro cuando le entregó su examen. Una "A"... que era irónico que a pesar de que no podía quedarse quieto para salvar su vida y a veces tenía la capacidad de atención de una pulga, Stiles era capaz de absorber y comprender grandes cantidades de información. Su cerebro siempre quería saber el _por qué_ y el _cómo_ de las cosas. Si él pudiera tener el resto de sí mismo bajo control, Stiles imaginó que estaría a medio camino de una persona normal.

Mirando por encima del hombro de Scott, hizo una mueca al ver una "D".

—Colega, tienes que estudiar más —bromeó Stiles.

Scott le dió la vuelta a su examen. Stiles rodó los ojos. —Era una _broma_ —El lenguaje corporal de Scott irradiaba infelicidad en ese momento. — Scott, es un examen... Lo aprobarás ¿Quieres ayuda con el estudio?

Scott sacudió su cabeza. —No... Estudiaré hoy con Allison después del colegio.

Stiles enarcó las cejas. —¡Ese es _mi chico_!

Scott suspiró. —Sólo vamos a estudiar.

—¡No, no vais a estudiar! —Protestó Stiles— No si me veo obligado a vivir a través de ti. Si vas hoy a su casa y desperdicias esa colosal oportunidad, juro por Dios que te castraré.

— ¡Ok! —Dijo Scott exasperado — Sólo... Basta de preguntas.

—¡Hecho! No más preguntas.—Dijo triunfalmente Stiles— No más charla sobre el Alfa o Derek. Sobre todo Derek... Quien todavía sigue asustándome.

Scott resopló y Stiles se echó hacia atrás en su asiento. ¿Asustado? No. ¿Irritado de esta puta mierda? Sí. Al principio, tal vez tuvo miedo de Derek. La noche en la claro se lo había hecho reconsiderar seriamente y había estado coqueteando con las ideas de la atracción y sentimientos profundos. Ahora ... Ahora se sentía abandonado y indignado. Una vez más... impresionante.

Derek caminó lentamente por el pasillo de la escuela. Cada nervio de su cuerpo estaba gritando y se sentía más débil de lo que alguna en su vida estuvo. Alguien chocó con su brazo herido, causando que olas de nauseabundo dolor se extendieran por su cuerpo. Derek tenía que encontrar como fuera a Scott o a Stiles. Preferiblemente a su compañero, pero en este momento él no iba a ser quisquilloso. Dio otro paso y luego su nariz se crispó. Podía oler el aroma de Scott en otra persona. Levantó la vista y se concentró en esa persona. El capitán del equipo de lacrosse... ¿cómo se llamaba?... Jackson. Derek se dirigió hacia él.

—¿Dónde está Scott McCall? —Preguntó Derek sin preámbulos.

El adolescente miró a Derek con desdén. —¿Por qué debería decírtelo?

—Porque te lo pregunté educadamente —dijo Derek— y sólo hago eso _una vez_.

Jackson se burló. —Vale, chico duro. Sabes, ¿qué tal si te ayudo a encontrarle cuando me digas qué le vas a vender? —Derek parpadeó confundido— ¿Qué es?... uh, ¿Dianabol? ¿Esteroides?

La mente confusa de Derek registró la información. —¿Crees que lo estoy vendiendo esteroides?

—No, galletas de las exploradoras. ¿De qué demonios crees que estoy hablando? —Dijo sarcásticamente el adolescente— Y, por cierto, lo que sea que estés vendiendo, yo pararía de probar la mercancía. Pareces hecho _polvo_.

Derek miró hacia abajo. Podía sentir la sangre goteando lentamente por el brazo. Destrozado ni siquiera empezar a describir cómo se sentía. Suspiró, su paciencia se había acabado.

—Le encontraré yo solo —dijo Derek con voz cansada. Se movió alejándose del adolescente.

—No, no hemos terminado... —dijo Jackson, agarrando el brazo de Derek.

El repentino dolor provocó que el lobo reaccionara violentamente. Derek golpeó al muchacho contra las taquillas, con la mano en la nuca de Jackson. No fue hasta que vio el dolor en la cara del chico, que se dió cuenta de que sus garras habían perforado la piel. Las retiró y se tambaleó por el pasillo, dejando al joven atrás, lastimando y confundido.

Derek se tambaleó por los pasillos y finalmente encontró un rincón para tratar de recuperar el control de sí mismo. El lobo estaba muy cerca de la superficie... el instinto le instaba a encontrar ayuda... encontrar un lugar para esconderse, para sanar. Sabía que si el chico lo volvía a tocar, atacaría como cualquier animal herido haría. Los sonidos de la escuela secundaria estaban empezando a ser demasiado para su conciencia. El deslizamiento de una tiza en una pizarra. Los dedos tecleando en un teléfono. La música de un auricular. Se superponían e inundaban su mente de forma tan dolorosa que sentía que estaba empezando a perder la cabeza. De pronto, un familiar aroma lo golpeó y fue como un bálsamo momentáneo. Stiles.

La calma se rompió cuando la campana sonó. Con un gruñido, se apartó de la pared y siguió la estela de su compañero. Tenía que encontrar a Stiles.

Después de que la campana sonara, Stiles se dirigió hacia donde había aparcado su Jeep. Era una rutina... lo podría hacer incluso dormido. Pero ahora, sin embargo, sentía como si estuviera siendo observado. ¿Derek? Stiles miró a su alrededor y no vio nada. Se sentía desilusionado. No quería _querer_ a Derek... pero lo hacía. No podía dejar de pensar en el alto moreno y su estúpido aroma. Cuero y canela... Cierto. ¿Y el aroma de Stiles se convirtió en su favorito? Cierto otra vez. De cualquier forma. Sería demasiado pronto si el volvía a ver al estúpido. En el momento en que llegó a su jeep, Stiles estaba completamente deprimido y triste. Sacó su coche de la plaza y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Derek salió a trompicones del edificio. Su brazo estaba en llamas y podía sentir como la _maldad_ comenzaba a extenderse. Sintiéndose con fiebre, Derek levantó la cabeza y olió el aire. Estaba empezando a perder la esperanza... y la conciencia... cuando captó el débil aroma. Stiles. Debilitado por su herida, Derek ni siquiera trató de resistirse al instinto de lobo... se fue hacia su compañero. Con la mano por delante, Derek se puso delante de jeep de Stiles, rezando por que el joven estuviera prestando la suficiente atención para parar. Por un momento sintió que el mundo giraba y luego Derek no pudo mantenerse de pie.

La atención de Stiles estaba centrada en la cuando de repente la última persona que esperaba ver estaba de pie delante de su coche. Stiles pisó el freno.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Gritó Stiles.

Scott escuchó los cláxones procedentes del parking y vió el Jeep de Stiles al principio del atasco. Él frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo su amigo? Pero entonces sus ojos se fijaron en lo que había delante y Scott sintió que la sangre dejaba su rostro.

—¡Oh , no, no , no, no... _aquí_ no! —Scott rezaba corriendo hacia el jeep.

Stiles miró al hombre de pie delante de su coche y luego se fijo en lo pálido que se veía Derek. Antes de que realmente pudiera procesarlo, Derek cayó al suelo. Stiles estaba aturdido hasta que la voz de Scott le sacó de su estupor. Al momento, estaba fuera de su Jeep en dirección a Scott. Scott cayó de rodillas al lado de Derek. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me dispararon —Dijo Derek sin aliento.

—No tiene buena pinta, tío —Dijo Stiles amablemente. Manteniendo su voz plana. Él no iba a dejar que Derek pudiera usar cualquier cosa contra él más tarde.

—¿Por qué no te estás curando? —Preguntó Scott frenéticamente.

—No puedo... era... era un tipo diferente de bala —dijo débilmente Derek.

—¿Una bala de plata? —Stiles sonó ansioso.

—¡No, idiota.! —Ladró Derek

La cara de Stiles se quedó helada. _Idiota_. Sip, esa era una descripción bastante precisa de cómo se sentía en estos momentos. Idiota Stiles. Debería ponerse un maldito tatuaje en la frente.

Scott, sin embargo, pareció tener una revelación. —Esto es lo que quiso decir cuando te dijo que tenías 48 horas.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién... quién dijo eso? —le preguntó Derek.

—El que te disparó —explicó Scott.

De repente, Derek se convulsionó y sus ojos brillaron en azul. Él gruñó y Scott pudo distinguir como los colmillos comenzaban a aparecer. Sus ojos se abrieron.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Para!

Stiles dió un paso hacia Derek cuando el hombre lobo se sacudió de nuevo. A pesar de todo, ver a Derek herido en el suelo le estaba causando un profundo dolor en el pecho.

— Scott... Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí —murmuró Stiles saludando a la gente en los coches detrás de su Jeep.

Scott asintió y ayudó a ponerse de pie a Derek y lo llevó tropezando hacia el lado del pasajero de Stiles. Derek gruñó y miró a Scott.

—Necesito que averigües qué tipo de bala han usado —dijo con voz entrecortada.

—¿Cómo demonios voy a hacer eso? —Protestó Scott.

—Porque es una Argent. Está con ellos —dijo Derek.

—¿Por qué debería ayudarte? —Preguntó Scott.

—Porque me necesitas —le respondió Derek.

Stiles resopló y se movió hacia el lado del conductor. Necesaria. Si... como si necesitar a Derek Hale fuera algo _bueno._

—Bien. Lo intentaré —Concluyó Scott— Stiles sácalo de aquí.

Stiles arrancó el Jeep mientras le gruía a Scott— _No_ sabes la que me debes por esto.


	13. Capítulo 12

Stiles mantuvo la atención en la carretera mientras Derek se quitaba la chaqueta. Miró a su teléfono móvil para ver el mensaje de respuesta de Scott.

**Necesito más tiempo**

_«Sí, por supuesto_ » pensó Stiles. Y en voz alta dijo —Oye, intenta no manchar de sangre el coche, ¿de acuerdo? Ya casi estamos.

Derek parpadeó. —¿Casi estamos dónde?

—Tu _casa_. —Dijo Stiles brevemente.

—¿Qué? No, no puedes llevarme allí —dijo Derek.

La cara de Stiles era de incredulidad. —¿No puedo llevarte a tu propia _casa_?

Derek negó con la cabeza y miró a Stiles como si él, obviamente, debiera saberlo. —No cuando no puedo protegerme.

Stiles apretó los dientes y dirigió el Jeep hacia un lado de la calzada. Estaba cansado de ser tratado como un idiota. Obviamente, él era un idiota desde que se enamoró de la forma de ser de Derek como compañero... _dos veces_... pero eso no significaba que quería tener ese título. Segiró y se enfrentó a Derek.

—¿Qué pasa si Scott no encuentra tu pequeña bala mágica?—Stiles escuchó el repentino dolor que surgió de su propia voz y no tenía ni idea de dónde venía. —¿Te estás muriendo?

Derek negó con la cabeza. —Todavía no. Tengo un último recurso.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué último recurso? —Exclamó Stiles

Derek se remango, revelando el sangrado, cayendo por su antebrazo. Stiles retrocedió.

—Dios mío. ¿ _Qué es eso_? —Gimió Stiles. —¿Es contagioso? Ugh... Sabes qué, probablemente deberías salir de aquí.

Derek se sintió abrumado por el aroma de Stiles. Había ira, vergüenza y miedo a partes iguales... el miedo era por Derek. La vergüenza... el hombre lobo se sintió molesto por esto... la vergüenza era por culpa de Derek. Suspiró. Stiles, queriendo o no, le importaba lo que le pasara. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que eso le había ocurrido. Y había estado evitado al adolescente desde la noche en la claro, estaba aterrorizado de querer... de _necesitar_ a alguien tanto de nuevo.

Por supuesto, ahora, en lugar de explicarse, tuvo que obligarse a ser contundente para que Stiles hiciera lo que había que hacer en vez de volverse loco.

—Arranca el coche —Ordenó Derek ordenó —Ahora .

—Yeah, no creo que debas dar órdenes con la pinta que tienes, ¿de acuerdo?—Respondió airadamente Stiles. —De hecho, creo que si quisiera, probablemente podría arrastrar tu pequeño culo de hombre lobo fuera en medio de la carretera y dejar que te murieras.

Derek sostuvo la mirada de Stiles. Sus ojos brillaron en azul cuando su lobo reaccionó ante la amenaza, incluso viniendo de su compañero era peligroso. —Arranca el coche o te arranco la garganta...Con mis dientes.

Stiles miró fijamente a Derek. Podía ver al depredador acechando dentro del hombre y de repente no sintió la bravuconería de hace un momento. Tragó saliva y, finalmente, se giró para arrancar de nuevo el Jeep.

—Sabes que yo te odio, ¿verdad? —Dijo Stiles mientras se incorporaba al tráfico.

—Sí —Dijo Derek mirando por la ventana.

—Bien, siempre y cuando nos entenamos.

Derek cerró los ojos ante el dolor en el aroma y la voz de Stiles.

_Stiles... perdóname. Otra vez.  
_

La noche había caído y Stiles no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Sus emociones estaban en en ebullición dentro de él... quería parar el dolor que irradiaba de Derek. Pero también quería estrangularlo por hacerle sentir tan inútil.

 _«Como si no estuviera lo suficiente dentro de mi cabeza»_ Pensó Stiles malhumorado.

—Stiles... relájate —Dijo Derek tratando de que el adolescente se calmara.

Stiles se giró hacia él. —¡No tienes que decirme cómo debo sentirme, Derek! Mantén tu pequeño truco de Jedi para ti mismo... ¡Estoy bien!

—No lo pareces —Dijo Derek suavemente.

—¿Sí? ¿En serio? ¿Quieres estar aquí? —Ladró Stiles.

Derek miró a su compañero. Sus ojos brillaron en azul pero no había hostilidad detrás de ellos. —No quise decir...

—¿Qué significa "No _quería"_ Derek? ¿Que no querías mentirme sobre lo de ser compañeros... otra vez? ¿No querías masturbarme y dejarme pensando que no te importaba? ¡No qué, Derek... Porque realmente me gustaría saberlo! —Gritó Stiles.

—No importa.

Stiles casi tiró su teléfono a través del parabrisas. En cambio, llamó una y otra vez a Scott. Esta vez, su amigo respondió.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con él?

—Llévatelo a cualquier lado.... a donde sea....

—Y, por cierto, está empezando a oler —Se quejó Stiles.

—¿A-a... qué? —Preguntó frenéticamente Scott.

—A muerte.—Siseó Stiles a través del teléfono.

En realidad, Stiles podría decir que Derek olía _mal_ y eso estaba empezando a molestarle. Pero no de forma molesta... no más bien, de la forma no dejes que muera así. El aroma a cuero y canela olor desvanecía y Stiles no creía que pudiera soportarlo si Derek moría.

—Ok —Dijo Scott. —Llévalo a la clínica veterinaria.

—Uh, ¿Y tu jefe? —Preguntó Stiles.

—Ahora no está. —Le confirmó Scott. —Hay una llave de repuesto en la caja de detrás del contenedor.

Stiles suspiró y le pasó el teléfono a Derek.

—Mira, si no la encuentras, entonces estoy muerto, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo Derek en un murmullo.

Scott gimió. —Estoy empezando a pensar que eso no sería tan malo.

Derek ignoró la indirecta. —Entonces piensa en esto. El Alfa te llamó contra tu voluntad... va a volver a hacerlo. La próxima vez o matas con él o te matarán a ti. Así que si quieres seguir vivo, entonces me necesitas. Encuentra la bala.

Stiles mantuvo abierta la puerta trasera de la clínica veterinaria. Derek tropezó dentro y se dejó caer sobre una pila de comida para perros. Stiles se estremeció al ver el rostro del hombre lobo. Estaba pálido y decaído. La ansiedad había comenzado a formarse en el fondo del estómago de Stiles.

_"Si no encuentras la bala, estoy muerto."_

Stiles no sabía si podría aguantarlo sin importar cómo de enojado estuviera con él. Sacó su teléfono cuando vibró contra su muslo. Se giró hacia Derek con el ceño fruncido.

—¿El "acónito azul del norte" tiene algún significado para ti?

—Es un raro veneno para lobos. Tiene que traerme la bala —Dijo Derek.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Stiles.

Derek se encontró con los ojos de su compañera. —Porque voy a morir sin ella.

Stiles lo miró boquiabierto. —¿Morir? ¿Al igual que expirar? ¿Dejar de existir?

—Stiles...

—¡No! Maldita sea, Derek, contéstame... ¿hablas en serio? ¿Puede esto... sea lo que sea... matarte? —Espetó Stiles.

Derek miró al adolescente. —Esto me _está_ matando, Stiles.

Stiles sintió como sus piernas temblaban debajo de él, pero se las arreglo para abrir la puerta de la oficina y ayudar a Derek a pasar. Encendió la luz mientras Derek arrastró los pies hacia la mesa de examen. Cuando se giró, Derek se estaba quitando la camisa. Stiles tragó. Duro.

—Oh querido Dios en el cielo... —murmuró Stiles.

Derek lo miró. —¿Q-qué?

—Nada... nada... uh... ya sabes... um, eso no parece algo que un poco de equinácea y una buena noche de sueño puedan curar... —Stiles balbuceó, mirando a la herida en el brazo de Derek.

Derek lo miró con los ojos brillantes en azul. —Cuando la infección llegue a mi corazón, me matará.

—La palabra "positividad" no está en tu vocabulario, ¿no? —Le espetó Stiles.

—El último recurso si no llega aquí con la bala a tiempo —dijo Derek mientras buscaba en un cajón cercano. Levantó una sierra. —Vas a cortarme el brazo.

—¿Qué? —Gritó Stiles. —Derek, no puedo... oh dios no puedo hacer eso... ¿Qué pasa si te desangras hasta la muerte?

Derek estaba ocupado atándose un torniquete. —Se curará si funciona.

Stiles palideció. —No sé si puedo hacer esto.

—¿Por qué no? —Ladró Derek.

—Bueno, por cortar la carne, serrar el hueso, ¡y especialmente... por la sangre!

Derek miró a Stiles exasperado. —En serio, ¿cómo está mi compañero? ¿Te desmayas si ves sangre?

La Stiles se congelo. —¡No, pero quizá sí si veo _un brazo cortado_!

Derek gruñó. —Está bien. ¡O me cortas el brazo, o te corto la cabeza!.

Stiles lo fulminó con la mirada. —Tú... eres un imbécil. Adelante... puedes amenazarme todo lo que quieras... No estoy...

Los ojos de Derek brillaron en su modo lobo y cogió la camiseta de Stiles a través de la mesa. Arrastró a Stiles cerca de él, gruñó, con sus colmillos dejándose ver. Stiles gimió y bajó la cabeza, haciendo que Derek lo liberara de forma abrupta. Apenas oyó susurrar a su compañero. —Dios mío. Vale. Muy bien, comprado, vendido. Lo haré. Lo haré.

Derek inhaló el aroma de Stiles y se estremeció. —Stiles... Lo siento... No quise... —Luego se inclinó sobre el borde de la mesa y vomito. Sangre negra salpicó el piso haciendo que Stiles hiciera una mueca y la bilis le subiera por la garganta.

—Santo Dios, ¿qué diablos es eso? —Se quejó Stiles.

Derek gruñó, inclinándose sobre el borde de la mesa. —Es mi cuerpo... Tratando de curarse a sí mismo.

Stiles negó con la cabeza. —Bueno, no está haciendo un buen trabajo.

—Ahora . Tienes que hacerlo ahora. —Jadeó Derek.

—Derek... No sé si puedo...

—¡Hazlo! —Rugió Derek haciendo que Stiles se echara hacia atrás con los ojos muy abiertos.

Derek alcanzó a Stiles pero esta vez no había ira. —Stiles... _por favor.._.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Stiles asintió en silencio. Cogió la sierra, hizo una mueca y gimió.

—Está bien... —Susurró Derek en voz tan baja que Stiles casi no le oyó.

—¡Allá vamos!... —Dijo Stiles.

—¿Stiles?

—¿Scott?

La voz era familiar. Stiles se quedó inmóvil con la hoja de sierra de descansando contra el brazo de Derek. Scott corrió sólo para detenerse ante la escena que tenía delante.

—¿¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!?

Stiles se sintió aliviado. —Oh, Scott tio, acabas de evitarme una vida de pesadillas.

Derek gruñó desde la mesa. —¿La has cogido?

Scott buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una gran bala. Se la entregó a Derek quién parpadeó como un búho.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con esto? —Preguntó Stiles.

Derek miró a Stiles y luego otra vez a la bala. —Voy a... Voy a...

Su voz se desvaneció y de pronto Derek estaba cayendo. La bala rebotó en un desagüe en la esquina de la habitación. Scott fue tras ella mientras Stiles corrió hacia el cuerpo tendido de Derek. Algo dentro de él estaba haciendo daño... como un músculo que se estira con demasiada fuerza. Stiles tragó aire y enmarcó el rostro de Derek con las manos. El estruendo en sus oídos le hizo imposible concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el hombre inconsciente delante de él. Su breve relación se hizo presente en la mente Stiles. Aspiró profundamente, en busca del aroma que de repente ya no estaba allí.

—¿Derek? ¿Derek? —Imploró Stiles. Golpeó la mejilla de Derek, pero no obtuvo respuesta. —Scott, ¿qué demonios quieres que hagamos?

—¡No lo sé! —Dijo Scott, luchando por llegar hasta la bala.

—¡Él no está despertando! —Gritó Stiles. Volvió a mirar a Derek al oír sus propias palabras. —Él no está despertando... no no no no...

Stiles sacudió los hombros de Derek y sintió el movimiento del peso "muerto" de su cuerpo.

—Oh no, no lo hagas... ahora no puedes salirte de esto... joder... —Gimió Stiles. Él se inclinó hacia Derek. —Por favor... no me hagas esto... por favor, no te vayas... Lo siento... Te perdono... No me importa... solo favor. No. Te. Vayas.

Con eso, Stiles se retiró y estrelló su puño contra la mandíbula de Derek. Él gritó de dolor al mismo tiempo que Derek volvió a la conciencia. Derek miró a su alrededor desorientado y luego le estaban ayudando a levantarse. Scott había recuperado la bala y Derek la agarró. Stiles se estrecho sus manos dolorosamente cuando Derek abrió la bala con los dientes y volcó su contenido. Sacó un encendedor, Derek quemó el contenido, liberando un humo azul. Recogió las cenizas, luego hizo una pausa mirando a Stiles.

—¿Te referías a esto? ¿Me perdonas?

Stiles miró a los ojos verdes ya no podía evitarlo por más tiempo. —Sí, estúpido lobo.

Derek apretó la ceniza en su herida. Su violento grito de dolor fue desconcertó a Scott, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que Stiles estaba temblando con lágrimas cayendo por su cara.

—¿Stiles...?

Derek se dejó caer contra Stiles quien cayó al suelo con Derek apretándose contra él. El cuerpo del hombre lobo se encorvó y se arqueó en agonía. Stiles gimió suavemente. —Vamos... vamos...

Derek gritó y su lobo resonó bajo el grito. Stiles observó cómo la infección se retiraba y desaparecía. No quedo ni tan siquiera una cicatriz de la herida original. El cuerpo de Derek había sanado. Stiles estaba en éxtasis. Incluso levantó un puño.

—¡Eso fue... _impresionante_! ¡Sí!

Scott miró a su amigo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, pero entonces sucedió algo que Scott nunca esperó. Nunca.

Stiles no se había movido del sitio, siguió sentado en el suelo al lado de Derek. —¿Estás bien?

Derek no sabía quién le había preguntado, pero fue con cariño. Miró a Stiles y se encontró atrapado en la mirada ámbar de nuevo... esta vez no se movió ni la evitó. —Perfectamente... excepto por el dolor agonizante.

Stiles tragó saliva, todavía temblando. Derek se quitó el torniquete y deslizó su mano hacia arriba para presionarla contra la mejilla de Stiles. Stiles sintió las lágrimas de nuevo, pero no le importaba. El pulgar de Derek le acariciaba suavemente antes de inclinarse y darle un suave beso en la mejilla a Stiles. —Está bien. Estoy bien

Stiles negó con la cabeza y se apartó. —Casi mueres... Pensé que estabas muerto... que habías muerto y yo solamente podía pensar en que me odiabas.

Derek se levantó y ayudó también a Stiles. Bajó la mirada hacia su compañero y negó con la cabeza. —Nunca te odiaría Stiles... y tú me trajiste de vuelta.

Stiles dio un paso atrás, pero Derek se dió cuenta de la preocupación con la que le miraba. Acercó a Stiles y le beso. Stiles gimió de nuevo y de alguna manera el mundo a su alrededor se desvaneció. Derek lamió suavemente los labios de Stiles y Stiles no pudo evitar notar como la lengua de Derek comenzaba a trazar un camino en su boca. A Stiles le hubiera encantado quedarse así para siempre... con sus brazos colgando a ambos lados. Derek le agarró de sus hombros, sosteniéndolo. Pero de repente, Scott se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Uh... Stiles?

Stiles parpadeó aturdido cuando Derek se echó hacia atrás. Miró hacia Scott como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. —¡Scott! Si... uh, estoy... uh, tenía la intención de...

Derek acarició la sien de Stiles silenciándolo antes de girarse hacia Scott. —Él es mi compañero.

—¿¡¿Compañero?!? —Scott miró boquiabierto a su amigo, quien se sonrojó. ¿¡¿Cómo... estar casados??

—No, no... —Empezó a decir Stiles, pero luego miró a Derek quien suspiró.

—Te lo explicaré más tarde, Scott. Ahora mismo, tú y yo tenemos una visita que hacer —dijo Derek.

—¿Qué? ¿Visitar qué?

—Necesita saber exactamente quién es la familia de tu novia y lo que son capaces de hacer —respondió Derek. Luego miró a Stiles. —Vete a casa Stiles. Hablaremos más tarde.

Stiles frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Derek se inclinó hacia él y le dió un suave beso en los labios. —Lo _prometo_... más tarde vamos a hablar de esto.


	14. Capítulo 13

Stiles se sentó en el coche patrulla de su padre, rebuscando en una bolsa de papel su cena. Generalmente no pasaba tiempo con su padre de esta manera pero estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo. Su padre, sin embargo, no estaba cooperando al exigirle patatas fritas rizadas, cosa que Stiles le negó.

John Stilinski resopló ante la negativa de su hijo. —Bueno... llevo un arma letal. Si quiero patatas fritas, las tendré.

Stiles reconsideró a su padre —Si piensas que desasiéndote de las contradicciones va a hacer que tu argumento sea más legítimo... estás equivocado.

John miró a su hijo. El chico le exasperaba y le sorprendería... por lo general al mismo tiempo. Suspiró y Stiles se sintió ganador bebiendo de su Coca-Cola.

En realidad, Stiles era un manojo de nervios. Sabía que Derek estaba agradecido del vínculo formado recientemente pero el hombre lobo seguía en su modo silencio. Le había envía un mensaje y había dejado la ventana abierta en vano. Se estaba empezando a deprimir. Derek le había prometido que hablarían. Stiles se preguntó si iba a acabar la escuela antes de que eso sucediera.

La radio soñó y Stiles cogió el micrófono de inmediato. Su padre le golpeó la mano y él la retiró de mala gana. El operador informó de un posible asesinato en un videoclub cercano. Stiles estuvo en el borde de su asiento durante todo el trayecto. Si Derek y Scott iba a desaparecer sin ninguna razón en especial salvo hacer cosas de lobos, Stiles iba a encontrar su forma de entretenerse a su manera.

En la escena (del delito) había una ambulancia donde una aturdida Lydia estaba sentada en la parte trasera y un histérico Jackson Whittemore estaba delante de ella. Stiles abrió la puerta y escuchó. Sintió que su ira iba en aumento cuando Jackson se refirió a su padre como un "policía de salario mínimo". Realmente nunca le había gustado Jackson y el sentimiento era mutuo, probablemente era diez veces mayor por parte del capitán del lacrosse. Pero algo más llamó la atención de Stiles.

—Guau, ¿es eso un muerto?

John le dio a su hijo una familiar expresión de dolor y exasperación. Stiles hizo una mueca y volvió a sentarse de nuevo en el coche patrulla. Levantó la vista y se sorprendió al ver a Derek y Scott mirando hacia la escena.

—¿Derek? —Dijo Stiles en voz baja, sabiendo que el hombre lobo podría oírlo.

Los ojos de Derek inmediatamente se posaron en Stiles. Scott le devolvió la mirada. —Todavía no has hablado con él, ¿verdad?

Derek suspiró. —No es la prioridad en este momento, Scott. ¿Estás empezando a entender esto? —Derek señalo hacia la multitud y el cuerpo que estaba siendo cargado dentro de la furgoneta del forense.

—Entiendo que está matando a gente,  pero no entiendo por qué. —dijo Scott. —Esto no es una conducta habitual ¿verdad? No salimos en mitad de la noche matando a todo el mundo, ¿verdad?

—No. Somos depredadores. Pero no tenemos que ser asesinos —respondió Derek.

—¿Entonces por qué es él un asesino?

Derek miró hacia la escena de nuevo y a Stiles, quién todavía mirándolo. Él suavemente rozó el vínculo que compartían. Sabía que tenía que hablar con su compañero y pronto. Derek se volvió y se alejo del tejado, seguido de Scott. Stiles se dejó caer en el asiento delantero del coche patrulla. Si su padre se dio cuenta de que Stiles estaba inusualmente callado durante el vieja hasta casa, no lo mencionó, simplemente lo disfrutó.

De regreso a la casa de Derek, Scott protestó. —Sabes, también tengo una vida...

—No, no la tienes —respondió Derek.

—¡Sí, la tengo! —Exclamó Scott. —No me importa lo que digas sobre él haciéndome su mascota o...

—Parte de su manada. —Le corrigió Derek.

—Lo que sea —Admitió Scott.— Tengo deberes que hacer. mañana tengo que ir a una conferencia de padres y profesores porque voy a suspender química.

Derek suspiró para sus adentros. Otra vez se preguntó qué deidad lo odiaba tanto para tener que cargar con un adolescente en su manada.

—¿Quieres hacer deberes o quieres no morirte?  —Dijo Derek secamente. —Tienes menos de una semana hasta la luna llena. ¡No matas con él, él te mata!

—Vale, en serio, ¿quién inventó estas reglas?

Derek se enfadó ante la incultura de Scott. —Es un rito de paso en la manada.

—¿Sabes qué más es un rito de paso? Graduarse en el instituto. ¡Y no tienes que matar a nadie para hacerlo! —Gritó Scott— ¿Por qué no puedes encontrarlo tú mismo?

Derek rodó los ojos. —Porque su olor humano podría ser completamente distinto. Tienes que ser tú. Tienes una conexión con él... un enlace que no puedes comprender. Si puedo enseñarte a controlar tus habilidades, puedes encontrarle.

Scott reflexionó. —Entonces si te ayudo... ¿Podrás pararle?

—No solo —admitió Derek. —Somos más fuertes cuantos más seamos. Una manada hace al individuo más poderoso.

—¿¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a ayudar si no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo?!?

Derek quería gritar de frustración. ¿Acaso este chico no le escuchaba? —Porque te voy a enseñar. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó la primera noche que te dispararon en el brazo... justo después de que fueras golpeado?

Scott asintió. —Cambié.

—Y cuando fuiste golpeado por el coche, lo mismo, ¿verdad? —dijo Derek bajando las escaleras. Scott volvió a asentir. —¿Cuál es el denominador común?

Scott miró fijamente a Derek. El hombre lobo más viejo tomó el brazo de Scott y lo giró bruscamente en un ángulo para nada normal. El chico gritó de dolor.

—¿¡¿¿Qué estás haciendo?!?

—Se curará. —Le aseguró Derek con calma.

Scott le miró. —¡Duele de todas formas!

—Y eso es lo que te mantiene humano... —dijo Derek.

Scott flexionó el brazo como los huesos se reacomodaron. Él asintió con el cabeza, impresionado por la rápida curación. Scott le miró otra vez antes de que Derek se diera la vuelta y subiera las escaleras.

—Derek —Lo llamó Scott.

Derek se giró. Scott continuó frotando su brazo. —Yo no soy el único que tiene una conexión que no puede entender. —Derek entornó los ojos. —No estás siendo justo con Stiles... él se merece algo mejor que esto... este tipo de misterio que le estás dejando.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando Scott, —Le advirtió Derek.

—¿No? Bueno, yo sé esto... mi mejor amigo... al que he conocido durante mucho tiempo. Él solía ser un payaso y la única persona con la que podía contar para sentirme mejor, sin importar lo que pasase. Pero ahora está tranquilo, confuso y herido todo el tiempo —dijo Scott con una mirada furiosa— No entiende que lo haces por él al mantenerte alejado. Todo lo que sabe es que lo que siente por ti no lo asentido por nadie más que por Lydia Martin y estás ignorando como ella lo hace.

—Esto es un poco más profundo que un simple amor de secundaria Scott —dijo con irritación Derek.

—¿Sí? Así que actúas como tal... Stiles tiene un gran corazón y cuando se enamora, se enamora con fuerza. Lydia actuando como si él no existiera cada vez que hace algo es casi tan malo... como lo que haces tú y el acabará por no hacerlo nunca más. Con nadie. Y le quiero demasiado para que esto suceda —Declaró Scott.

Derek había vuelto a bajar las escaleras y estaba de pie delante de Scott como si el jóven beta lo desafiará. Sostuvo la mirada desafiante de Scott y luego su boca se arqueó. Golpeó a Scott en el pecho.

—¿Lo ves ahora? ¿Eso? Eso es la manada —dijo Derek. Se giró para volver a subir las escaleras pero se detuvo. Sin mirar a Scott dijo. —Voy a hablar con Stiles esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Scott asintió y se fue. Derek suspiró. ¿Por qué nunca nada era tan simple?

Stiles yacía en su cama, mirando las sombras en el techo. Se había metió debajo de las sábanas casi inmediatamente después de decirle buenas noches a su padre. La opresión en el pecho no se aliviaba. Suspiró y se limpió con irritación los ojos. Todo esto por un hombre que apenas conocía y que seguramente no entendía.

—Lo siento, Stiles —dijo Derek desde la ventana.

Stiles se levantó con un grito, tirando su lámpara al suelo. Derek se movió detrás de su cama cuando John Stilinski llamó a la puerta.

—Stiles? ¿Estás bien?

—Uh, sí, papá... un calambre... uh... muscular —Terminó Stiles sin convicción.

John suspiró y volvió a su habitación diciendo —Nunca entenderé a este chico.

Derek oyó cerrarse la puerta y se sentó al borde de la cama de Stiles. El adolescente se quedó donde estaba, sin saber qué hacer.

—Stiles, lo siento... Yo sólo...

Stiles agitó la mano con desdén. —Derek, realmente me importa un carajo. Entras en mi vida, anunciando que eres mi compañero y pretendes posesividad y luego no me dices nada y pasas de mi —Los hombros Stiles se desplomaron. —Yo no puedo más... me duele cuando no estoy contigo y me duele más cuando me ignoras. Si no me quieres, está bien. Lo entiendo. Sólo... dímelo de una vez.

—Yo no puedo hacer eso Stiles —dijo Derek suavemente. —Eres mi compañero... No puedo alejarme.

—No parece que tengas un problema con eso cuando estas en "conflicto"  —acusó Stiles.

Derek se pasó la mano por la cara. —Lo sé... Lo sé... joder. Stiles, lo que eres para mí es tan difícil de explicar. No te puedo reclamar y hacer todo lo que quiero. Por eso me quedo lejos.

—¿Qué? ¿Me quieres reclamar? —Preguntó Stiles, moviéndose para sentarse al otro lado de su cama.

Derek miró a los ojos del muchacho. Reflejaban la luz— Sí, Stiles... quiero follarte contra el colchón y cuando estés gritando mi nombre quiero enterrar mis colmillos en tu piel hasta que pueda saborear tu sangre. Eso es lo que estoy tratando de evitar.

De repente Stiles estaba temblando, de pura excitación. —Tio... no tienes que... Quiero decir, yo quiero...

Derek gruñó —Stiles, no sabes lo que quieres. Dios, ¿por qué esto tiene que ser tan difícil? ¿No lo entiendes? Si te reclamó, eso será todo. NO terminarás la escuela y no conseguirás que Lydia se fije en ti... no irás a la universidad y encontrarás el amor... serás mío y eso será todo. No puedo... No debo tomar esto de ti.

Stiles se movió antes de Derek pudiera detenerlo. Los labios del joven se estrellaron contra los suyos y Derek gimió. Entonces colocó a Stiles debajo de él y lo beso por todo lo que valía la pena. La camiseta que Stiles llevaba puesta rápidamente desapareció y la boca de Derek empezó a trabajar su camino hacia abajo por el cuerpo de su pareja. Stiles se mordía los labios para no emitir ningún sonido, pero que estaba perdiendo rápidamente la capacidad para tener cualquier pensamiento coherente. Pero entonces, los labios desaparecieron, dejándolo templando y extrañamente desolado.

—¿De-Derek?

El hombre lobo estaba cerca, con la frente apoyada en la pared mientras luchaba con su lobo.

—Maldita sea, Stiles... no puedes... ¡no puedes hacer eso! No voy a ser capaz de controlarme si lo haces —Susurró Derek desesperadamente.

—¿Qué es diferente de lo que hiciste en el claro? Derek... Nunca antes había llegado de esa forma... aunque no he tenido con que compararlo, pero...

—Stiles silencio —Le susurró Derek. Otra vez estaba presionando a Stiles debajo de él y no tenía ninguna intención de parar esta vez.

Stiles se retorció impotente bajo Derek cuando los pantalones de pijama se unieron a su camiseta y estuvo completamente expuesto al hombre lobo. Hacía calor, pero por alguna razón Derek todavía estaba completamente vestido... por alguna razón que quería ser la tomado... Instintivamente arqueó su cuello, exponiendo su garganta para Derek, sacando un profundo gruñido de su compañero. Sintió los afilados colmillos contra su garganta y se quejó en voz baja. Derek le inmovilizó los brazos sobre su cabeza y luego todo cambio.

Stiles abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos del lobo. Sabía que "Derek" no estaba presente... en su lugar, él estaba a punto de ser tomado por un animal... o algo menos humano. El miedo se deslizó por sus entrañas, anulando la excitación.— ¿Derek?

Un gruñido le respondió, y como el agua fría, la lujuria se fue y la necesidad de sentirse libre correteó por Stiles.

—Derek, por favor... no... para...

Derek continuó su brutal asalto, pellizcando el cuerpo de Stiles. Stiles gimió y trató de apartarse, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza. Cada vez tenía más y más miedo sobre cómo estaban yendo las cosas.

—Derek... por favor... por favor... ¿co-compañero?

Al oír la palabra, Derek se echó hacia atrás y parpadeó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Se estremeció y de pronto el lobo se había ido y él era humano otra vez. Soltó las manos de Stiles manos y miró con tristeza las marcas que había dejado en el torso de Stiles. Stiles se incorporó rápidamente, tirando de la manta sobre su cintura.

—Derek... Yo...

—No, —dijo Derek con voz ronca. —Por eso me mantengo alejado, Stiles. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Puedo hacerte daño... y eso es lo único que no quiero volver a hacer... por favor, compréndalo. Por favor

Por mucho que lo matara a admitir... Ahora Stiles sabía exactamente por qué Derek no podía acercarse a el a tres metros, sin poder evitarlo. Eso no hacía mejorar la situación.

—Pero me duele cuando no estoy contigo —insistió Stiles.

—Lo sé... dios, Stiles. Lo sé. Pero si no puedo parar... estabas tan asustado ahora mismo... ¿cómo puedo correr el riesgo? 

Stiles asintió con tristeza. ¡De nuevo con las lágrimas! Se limpió con enojo a sus ojos. —Vete Derek. Lo entiendo... Voy a tratar de ser una perra necesitada...

Derek agarró la barbilla de Stiles y obligó al muchacho a mirarlo. —No lo hagas. No te vendas tan barato Stiles. Dios, no tienes idea de lo increíble que eres... No hago esto porque quiera Stiles... lo eres todo para mí. Todo. No voy a dejarte y no te haré daño perdiendo el control. ¿Necesidad? Al diablo con eso... Stiles, te necesito desde el momento en que me despierto hasta que me desmayó por tratar de no quererte.

—¿Lo... haces?

Derek suspiró. —Sí. Desde que sentí la llamada de sangre, todo lo que he querido es a ti. Y cuando cumplas 18 años, te juro que no habrá fuerza en este planeta que me frene para reclamar completamente a mi compañero.

Stiles asintió lentamente. —¿No se puede hacer nada con la edad?

Derek rió misteriosamente. —No, si quiero evitar que tu padre me llene el trasero de perdigones.

—¿Perdigones? ¿En serio? No hay ningún lugar suficientemente lejano Derek —Stiles bromeó.

—Lo sé, mi compañero, lo sé. Pero tu padre te ama y haría cualquier cosa para mantenerte a salvo... como un buen padre haría —Le dijo Derek.

Derek se detuvo y regresó a lado de Stiles. Tomando la mano del joven, Derek cambio y sus garras arañaron la mano. Tres cortes diagonales atravesaron la mano de Stiles. Él hizo una mueca por el dolor, pero Derek lo alivió rápidamente. Stiles se miró la mano y luego a Derek.

—Se convertirán en cicatrices... y siempre recordarás quién te las hizo. Cuando te reclamé, te daré una marca que también se convertirá en una cicatriz. Pero más grande y que nos unirá para siempre. —Derek colocó su mano contra la mejilla de Stiles. —Te amo, Stiles. Por favor entiéndalo... y voy a tratar de ser mejorar mi comunicación, ¿vale?

—Más te vale estúpido lobo —dijo Stiles, disfrutando del gruñido molesto que Derek le dio. —Porque yo no te conozco y ya estoy enamorado de ti.

Stiles besó a Derek otra vez, pero se retiró antes de que el calor pudiera comenzar a construirse. Derek se fue y Stiles se dispuso a dormirse después de pasar un largo rato mirando su mano en la oscuridad.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, encontró una lata de su refresco favorito junto a su teléfono. Todavía estaba fría, por lo que Derek la había dejado no hace mucho. Stiles sonrió. Su mejor amigo y su novio eran hombres lobo. ¿Cómo de impresionante era eso?


	15. Capítulo 14

Stiles mantuvo su mano en un puño mientras subrayaba su libro de ciencias con la otra. Podía sentir una ligera punzada de dolor por los cortes en la palma de la mano, pero ya estaban sanando. Tres finas líneas destacaban en su piel rosada. Le fue difícil no sonreír como un completo lunático. Stiles quería gritar o hacer volteretas... _algo_ para liberar la sensación que tenía dentro. Sólo podía compararlo con lo que sentía cerca de Lydia... y este se vio eclipsado por completo por _este_ sentimiento. Estaba enamorado y... el milagro de los milagros... esa persona también lo quería. Aunque fuera de una manera poco convencional... siendo Derek un hombre lobo y todo eso, pero era real. No era la pseudo-relación entre él y Lydia. No correspondida y probablemente desapercibida. Stiles le sonrió a su libro cuando subrayó otro párrafo. De repente se dio cuenta de que Harris estaba de pie delante de él, a la espera de una respuesta a una pregunta... Stiles repasó el diálogo en su cabeza « _¿Alguien ha visto a Scott McCall?»_

Antes de que Stiles pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió y Jackson Whittemore entró lentamente en clase. Stiles vio cómo el capitán de lacrosse se dejó caer en su silla. Harris se movió de inmediato hacia su alumno favorito.

—Jackson, si necesitas irte temprano por _cualquier_ razón, házmelo saber —dijo Harris con la mano apoyada en el hombro de Jackson.

Stiles rodó los ojos. Podría haber estado sangrando por los ojos y Harris le habría castigado si él hubiera preguntado si podía ir a buscar una tirita. Aún así... la llegada tardía de Jackson hizo que Stiles se preguntará dónde estaba Lydia. No la había visto o sentido su fuerte presencia en los pasillos. Era difícil pasar a Lydia por alto y había tenido un radar por ella desde la infancia. Frunció el ceño y volvió a subrayar su libro. La voz sarcástica de Harris corto el silencio mientras caminaba hacia el frente de la sala.

—Señor Stilinski intenté no subrayar entre párrafos. Es química, no un libro de colorear.

Stiles escupió la tapa de su subrayador hacia arriba antes de capturarlo en el aire. A él realmente, _de verdad_ , no le gustaba el Sr. Adrian R. Harris. Y definitivamente el sentimiento era mutuo. Stiles notó que Jackson lo miraba. Sentía un extraño aleteo en su estómago mientras los ojos verde azulados lo miraban y luego apartaban la mirada.

« _¿Qué demonios fue eso?_ » Se preguntó Stiles.

Stiles se encogió de hombros y miró la espalda delante de él... Danny. Por supuesto, era compañero de trabajo de Lydia. Perfecto. Inclinándose hacia adelante, Stiles susurró suavemente.

—Danny... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Danny levantó la cabeza, pero no miró hacia Stiles. —No.

—Bueno, voy de todos modos —dijo Stiles— ¿Apareció Lydia por tu casa hoy?

—No.

—¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

Danny suspiró. —La respuesta sigue siendo "no".

—¿Alguien sabe qué les pasó a ella y a Jackson anoche?

Danny parecía claramente incómodo. Él negó ligeramente con la cabeza. —Él... no me lo diría.

Stiles parpadeó. No podía imaginar _no_ contarle a Scott todo. Bueno... casi todo. Había tenido que mantener a Derek en secreto durante un tiempo. Genial... ¿qué otros secretos había entre ellos?

—Pero es tu mejor amigo... —Stiles le dio un codazo.

Danny se encogió de hombros. Stiles podría decir cómo se sentía Jackson, Danny estaba molesto del silencio de su amigo. Aún con la mente en los hechos de la noche anterior, Stiles decidió aventurarse con una pregunta que no tenía nada que ver con los hombres lobo o mordeduras o ninguna rareza sobrenatural.

—Una pregunta más...

—¿Qué? —Soltó Danny irritado.

—¿¿Me encuentras atractivo?

Stiles se inclinó hacia adelante, tratando de oír una respuesta cuando perdió el equilibrio y se calló de su silla. Con la cara roja, se apresuró a volver a sentarse. Levantó la vista para encontrar a Jackson mirándolo.

Cuando el adolescente se dio la vuelta, Stiles vio tres líneas en el cuello. Tragó saliva y miró a las cicatrices de su propia palma. Las líneas fueron hechas cuando las puntas de las garras cortaron su piel. Stiles parpadeó para contener las lágrimas y miró hacia su libro de texto. Las letras se emborronaron mientras su mirada pasaba de la página a su palma.

Toda la alegría de esa mañana se evaporó como la quimera que había sido. Se preguntó si Derek disfrutaba de las ocasiones en que Stiles había demostrado cuán crédulo podía ser... Stiles sintió como si una pesada piedra se asentará en su pecho otra vez. Casi podía ver la sonrisa burlona en la cara del hombre lobo como él se fue a dormir sabiendo que había logrado engañar al humano idiota. Una vez más. Stiles se estremeció al recordar que le había dicho a Derek que le amaba. Amor. ¿Qué patético era? La clase de química le pasó en una bruma de agonía y humillación.

Derek frunció el ceño ante la angustia que había sentido hoy en Stiles. Él decidió visitar al adolescente después de hacer un recado rápido. Derek reflexionó sobre sus sentimientos mientras se abría camino hacia el vestuario de los chicos. Se había sentido extrañamente contenido de esta mañana después de dejarle a Stiles el refresco. Su compañero dormía, su aromo lo volvió a calmar.

Compañero. La palabra todavía sonaba extraña en muchos niveles. Un adolescente que había despertado una de las necesidades más básicas de un lobo más allá de la manada... la necesidad de tener un compañero. Los lobos se apareaban de por vida y los hombres lobo no eran diferentes. Sus relaciones no se parecían a las de los humanos... ni siquiera los no nacidos. Para ellos, la atracción era mucho más profunda que la simple apariencia física. Era una mezcla de apariencia, el aroma y el instinto. No quería decir que el sexo no fuera una parte de él... Derek había compartido cama con unas pocas mujeres... y hombres... sin la necesidad de que fuera algo más. Era una necesidad física y nada más. Los humanos eran más difíciles.

Stiles era joven y todavía está tratando de dar sentido a sus propias emociones y necesidades. Añadido a la fuerza de la llamada de sangre, Derek sabía que ambos estarían en un camino lleno de baches, incluso sin el problema del alfa. Aún así... Derek quería esto más de lo que hubiera deseado algo en su vida... bueno, casi cualquier cosa, pero el resto no necesitaba un examen. Explicárselo a Stiles le había revelado algo a Derek... el realmente _amaba_ al chico y estaba destinado a estar con él.

Llevarle el refresco esta mañana había sido un comienzo adecuado para Derek… pequeños regalos para que Stiles los encontrará. Él sabía que a Stiles le había gustado el refresco. El placer de su compañero le dió una extraña sensación de calidad que le hizó querer hacer más cosas.

Por el momento, sin embargo, Derek tenía un pequeño problema que atender... Jackson Whittemore. Recordaba vagamente que había marcado al adolescente cuando había sido envenenado con la bala de acónito. Podía sentir un extraño lazo con Jackson que le hacía sentir incómodo. Era demasiado parecido al lazo que tenía con Stiles... lo que hizo que se sintiera mal porque lo que compartía con Stiles era único y no podía ser mancillado.

 _«Es tu culpa idiota, por perder los estribos con un simple humano»_ Se reprendió Derek.

Al entrar en el vestuario, Derek esperó a que Jackson fuera la única persona allí y luego hizo notar su presencia. Le divertía ver la mirada de miedo cruzaba la cara del normalmente arrogante y odioso chico.

—N-no sé dónde está Scott —Tartamudeó Jackson cayendo hacia atrás contra las taquillas.

Derek sonrió con frialdad. —No estoy aquí por Scott... Estoy aquí por ti.

Jackson palideció.— ¿Po-por qué yo? N-no hice nada.

—No, pero viste algo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Derek avanzando lentamente hacia el adolescente. Podía oler como el miedo de Jackson aumentaba.

—No vi nada —insistió Jackson.

—¿Qué era, hmm? ¿Un animal? ¿Un puma?

—No vi nada —dijo Jackson de nuevo— Lo juro... No estoy mintiendo.

Derek se paró delante del joven, impidiendo que desviará la mirada.— Entonces cálmate y dilo de nuevo..

—¿De-decir qué? ¿Que no estoy mintiendo? —preguntó Jackson confundido.

Derek gruñó. Dios le salve... Stiles era el único adolescente al que _no_ quería estrangular. Y Stiles tenía sus momentos.

—¡Dime que no has visto nada!—Le explicó secamente Derek.— Despacio.

Jackson no podía apartar la mirada de la verdosa mirada depredadora. Tragó saliva y con voz temblorosa dijo: —No. Vi. Nada. No estoy mintiendo.

Derek escuchó y los latidos del corazón de Jackson se mantuvieron estables... un poco rápidos, pero constantes. Él estaba diciendo la verdad, lo que era inútil para Derek. Miró otra vez al chico.

—Una cosa más —dijo Derek tirando del pelo de la cabeza de Jackson.

Tres líneas marcaron la bronceada piel en la parte posterior del cuello del adolescente. Derek podría olerse a sí mismo en las heridas y que estaba extrañamente... ¿excitado?

 _«¡Joder... mi lobo piensa que lo maqué como mío!_ _»_ pensó tristemente Derek.

Liberando a Jackson, sonrió. —Deberías hacer que examinaran eso. Cuanto antes mejor. —Se dio la vuelta para irse cuando se acordó de algo. Se dio la vuelta y empujó a Jackson contra las taquillas. —Por cierto... _realmente_ necesitas reconsiderar su actual afición de atormentar a Stiles. Un día de estos vas a hace que me enfade.

—¿Q-qué?

—No te hagas el tonto Jackson. Él es _mío_ y puedo ser un verdadero cabrón con de lo que es mío —Le advirtió Derek.

Se alejó disfrutando del frío y amargo aroma de terror que emanaba de Jackson. Esperaba que Stiles hubiera disfrutado de como lo había dejado. Esta noche, descubriría por qué su compañero se había sentido angustiado todo el día.

Stiles colgó frustrado su teléfono. No había ningún misterio en dónde estaba _Scott_... Los padres de Allison probablemente tendría un ataque al corazón si se enteraban dónde había pasado el día su pequeño rayo de sol. Lydia no había ido a la escuela y cuando se había cruzado con Jackson en el pasillo hace un momento, el otro chico prácticamente se había metido en el armario más cercano tratando de alejarse de él. Stiles, sin embargo, estaba enojado. Por sí mismo y por Derek. Entró en el espacio personal de Jackson... una cosa que _nunca_ había considerado hacer hace unas semanas.

—¿Sabes qué Jackson? Quédatelo. Diviértanse juntos... Ya he terminado de ser el tonto en el medio —Gruñó Stiles. La mirada que cruzó la cara de Jackson fue completamente inesperada. Con la cara blanca empezó a balbucear. —¡No no no no... no! Él me va a matar... ¡Yo no hice nada, lo _juro_!

—¿Ah y supongo que tienes el gemelo de esto por _accidente_? —Se burló Stiles sosteniendo su mano delante de la cara de Jackson.

Los ojos verde azulados se movieron de las cicatrices de Stiles a éste otra vez. —Mi... ¿las marcas en el cuello? Tio casi me mata el otro día... ¡si hubiera apretado más me hubiera roto la columna!

Stiles frunció el ceño. ¿Derek no le había dado a Jackson intencionadamente las marcas? Se alejó de Jackson e hizo una rápida retirada hacia su Jeep. Miró hacia el lado del pasajero donde había una nota.

_«Coincide con tus ojos. Esta noche 10:30.»_

Stiles se mordió el labio inferior. Él miró por el espejo retrovisor y levantó la hoja a la altura de sus ojos... los tonos coincidían perfectamente.

—Jodidos hombres lobos... —murmuró Stiles.

Incapaz de evitar la sensación que sentía, Stiles tomó una decisión. Probablemente era una mala decisión, pero él estaba lo suficientemente irritado que no le importa. Se dirigió a la casa de Lidia y su madre de buen grado lo llevó a la habitación de su hija. Stiles se quedó inmóvil en el umbral. Toda su vida había estado enamorado de la diosa que estaba en la cama... había soñado con estar en esta habitación muchas veces. Ahora que estaba aquí, él solamente sentía preocupación. Los nervios y la habitual ansiedad se habían ido... no le importó cómo Lydia reaccionó diciéndole si estaba bien o no. En ese momento, Stiles supo que él se había ido... su mano picaba y bajó la mirada hacia ella mientras la madre de Lydia gritaba sobre qué es lo que estaba mal con la chica. Derek. De repente él quería estar con Derek.

 _«Lo primero es lo primero»_ pensó Stiles _«Asegurarse de que Lyds está bien y luego encontrar al lobo amargado.»_

—¿Lydia? Cariño, hay un Stiles aquí para verte.

Lydia se miró la mano y murmuró. —¿Qué demonios es un "Stiles"?

Stiles parpadeó. _«¿Esto es lo que he estado persiguiendo durante la mitad de mi vida?»_

La madre de Lydia se ruborizó. —Ella, um, tomó algo para aliviar los nervios.

Stiles asintió y la mujer se fue. Miró hacia la cama y Lydia se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban dilatados y solamente llevaba puesto un corto conjunto azul como pijama. Stiles tragó. Él podría estar acoplado a un hombre lobo... pero él no estaba muerto. Lydia seguía siendo hermosa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó Lydia.

—Sólo me estaba asegurando de que estabas bien —Le explicó Stiles.

—¿Por qué? —Dijo Lydia palmeando el espacio a su lado en la cama.

Stiles se sentó. Por _supuesto_ , sus fantasías favoritas se empezaban a hacer realidad _después_ de que el lobo feroz le marcara. —Um, porque he estado preocupado todo el día. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Stiles se congeló cuando Lydia se sentó y se inclinó lo suficientemente cerca para que su aliento le diera en la cara. —Me siento... _Genial._

Stiles tragó saliva y se agarró la pierna de sus pantalones mientras él luchaba por una reacción muy involuntaria a que la chica de sus sueños estuviera tan cerca de él. Él sonrió nerviosamente y entonces vio el frasco de pastillas en su mesita de noche. Frunció el ceño y sus ojos se abrieron al leer la etiqueta.

—¡Whoa! —Murmuró Stiles. Sonrió maliciosamente y miró a Lydia. —Apuesto a que no puedes decir, "Vi a Suzy sentada en una tienda de limpia botas1" diez veces seguidas.

##### 1\. Con la frase en inglés se entiende mejor porque le dice Stiles que la diga, es un trabalenguas: "I saw Suzy sitting in a shoeshine shop' ten times fast".

Lydia miró a Stiles con una expresión molesta. Echándose el pelo hacia atrás, comenzó con confianza —Vi a Shoozy... Vi...

Stiles se rió y devolvió el frasco de pastillas a su sitio. Lydia, sin embargo, tenía una mirada triste en su cara. Stiles se dio cuenta de que algo oscuro había salido a la superficie. Ella susurró.

—Vi...

—¿Qué? Lydia, ¿qué viste?

—Algo...

Stiles frunció el ceño. —Algo como... ¿un puma?

El rostro de Lydia se iluminó en reconocimiento. —¡Un puma!

Otro ceño.— ¿Estás _segura_ de que has visto un puma o estás diciendo eso porque es lo que te ha dicho la policía?

—Un puma.

Stiles suspiró. Cogió una pequeña jirafa de peluche y se lo ofreció para que ella la viera.— ¿Qué es eso?

Lydia lo consideró seriamente. —Un puma. —Declaró finalmente.

—Vale —dijo Stiles rodando los ojos.

Lydia cayó sobre su regazo y Stiles se congeló. Sip... sólo su suerte. Lydia Martin boca abajo sobre su regazo y él tenía que tener un novio que le arrancaría con gusto su garganta... con los dientes. Stiles gimió y la levantó de su regazo.

—Um, bueno, voy a irme. Voy a dejar que te deshagas de todo el estrés post-traumático....—dijo Stiles.

—Quédate —Gimió Lydia.

Stiles se quedó quiero. —Um... ¿Yo? ¿Quieres que me quede?

—Quédate —Volvió a gemir Lydia.

Lydia le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Ella le enmarcó la cara con sus suaves manos y Stiles se encontró luchando contra una muy real la necesidad de besarla. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Lydia antes de conocer al jodido Derek Hale, hombre lobo residente? Stiles se movió incómodo.

—Por favor. Quédate.... Te necesito... Jackson.

Fue como el agua fría para su libido, Stiles suspiró profundamente. —Yyyyyy... aquí ya hemos terminado.

Lydia se desmayó y Stiles la miró con nostalgia. ¿Por qué oh... por qué eran los dioses tan crueles? Escuchó un zumbido y cogió el teléfono de Lydia. Apretó el icono incorrecto y terminó mirando sus videos. Y él se quedó helado. En el teléfono había una imagen perfectamente congelada de lo que Lydia y Jackson habían visto. De repente, Stiles no se preguntó por qué los dos estaban traumatizados.

Derek decidió que tenía que liberar un poco de energía antes de que esa noche fuera a ver a Stiles. Sacándose su camiseta, Derek comenzó un exigente entrenamiento. Lo hizo más duro de lo habitual, tratando de empujar los pensamientos sobre la alfa de su mente. Trató de concentrarse en Stiles, pero eso por alguna razón totalmente _nueva_ solo llevo a su cuerpo al dolor. El dolor le estaba distrayendo. Manteniendo que su cuerpo no le llevará a buscar a su compañero. Aún así, mientras hacía flexiones, Derek se sonrojo con los pensamientos de este simple ejercicio traían a su cabeza.

 _«¿Qué tengo, 17?_ _»_ Gruñó Derek irritado consigo mismo.

De repente, se quedó paralizado. Un sonido y un olor lo golpearon al mismo tiempo... Cazadores. Derek se estaba moviendo antes de que su cerebro le dijera algo... uno de los cazadores era alguien que él nunca quiso volver a ver en su vida. A menos que ella estuviera sangrando a sus pies, así sí.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Derek oyó cómo los cazadores entraban... a los hombres no los conocía, pero la mujer... era Kate Argent. La mayor angelical zorra del infierno encarnada. Se preguntó si Stiles lo visitaría en la cárcel cuando fue enviado para un asesinato.

—No hay nadie en casa —Dijo uno de los hombres.

—Oh, él está aquí. —dijo Kate con dulzura. —Pero no se siente especialmente hospitalario.

Derek luchó contra las imágenes de Kate en con menos ropa. Los dolorosos recuerdos de su debilidad y su estupidez le inundaron como los fantasmas de su familia. Derek sintió el dolor familiar de la desesperanza llenando su pecho... la sensación era horrible. Un desperdicio de aire. Definitivamente no era digno de un verdadero pareja... no vale la pena para Stiles. Derek cerró los ojos e instintivamente se acercó a su vínculo con Stiles. Necesitaba su compañero. Fuera joven o no... Stiles era fuerte. Mucho más fuerte que él se daba crédito... y Derek necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir.

Stiles se paseaba por su habitación, hablando en su móvil. —Hey... soy yo otra vez. He encontrado algo y no sé qué hacer, ¿de acuerdo? Así que si pudieran encender tu teléfono sería genial... o si no te mataré. —Stiles suspiró. —Estoy muy molesto, voy a empezar a hacer una descripción ingeniosa de _cómo_ te voy a matar, lo voy a hacer. ¿Ok?

Stiles lanzó con frustración su teléfono la cama. Desde que Scott conoció a Allison, era casi tan inescrutable como Derek. Su compañero. Su llamado compañero. Stiles se miró la mano. Quería creer a Jackson... Quería creer que había algo más entre él y Derek... algo más que pensar que él solamente era un tonto enamorado de un hombre mayor que intentaba enrollarse con él por diversión. Stiles se dejó caer en su silla y miró con enfado el teléfono de Lydia. Quería hablar con Scott... o con Derek. Aún más con Derek. Un golpe en la puerta casi lo caerse de la silla

—Por favor, dime que voy a escuchar buenas noticias en la reunión de padres y profesores esta noche —le preguntó John Stilinski esperanzado.

Stiles sonrió tímidamente. —Um... depende de cómo definas "buenas noticias".

—Lo defino con que saques en todo sobresaliente y te comportes bien.

Stiles estudió la tapa de una botella de su escritorio. —Tú, uh, quizá quieras repensarte esa definición.

—Ya has dicho suficiente.

Stiles suspiró mientras su padre se iba. Se sentía inútil y sin esperanza y luchaba todos los jodidos días manteniendo para sí mismo cualquier otra oscura emoción.

—En cualquier momento, chicos... en cualquier momento. —Murmuró Stiles mientras eliminaba la foto del teléfono de Lydia.

—Quizá está fuera, enterrando un hueso en el jardín. —Bromeó el más joven de los dos cazadores.

Kate miró al hombre con desdén. —¿En serio? ¿Una broma de perros? ¿Vamos ahí, y eso es lo mejor que tienes?

Derek sonrió desde su escondite. Kate siempre había poseído un ingenio brutal. Lo que dijo a continuación, sin embargo, le tomó completamente por sorpresa.

—Si quieres provocarlo, di algo como, "Es una pena que tu hermana "muriera" antes de tener su primera camada."

Los ojos de Derek brillaron en azul al mismo tiempo su ira aumentaba. Las palabras de Kate dolían... mucho más de lo que había imaginado que fuera posible. El dolor le llenó y le sacudió físicamente. Kate, sin embargo, no había acabado.

—O tal vez... "¡Qué mal que ladrara como una puta cuando la cortamos por la _mitad_!"

Stiles había recogido su teléfono de nuevo cuando una oleada de ira lo golpeó. Se dobló por la mitad, agarrándose la cabeza cuando el aullido de un hombre lobo resonó en su cabeza. Cayó de rodillas con un gemido de dolor.

—¿D-D-Derek? —Stiles se quedó sin aliento.

Un pico le atravesó el cerebro y Stiles cayó de lado, acurrucándose en una bola. El miedo y la rabia se mezclaban en el filo de la perfecta navaja que cortó la mente de Stiles. Se estremeció, incapaz de bloquear el asalto. Entonces su habitación desapareció y él se encontró en la casa de Derek, viendo a un hombre con un arma desde un lugar oculto a la vista. No reconoció al hombre, pero sólo sentía rabia hacia él. Intruso. Asesino. Cazador.

Stiles sintió cómo bajaban sus colmillos, oyó el rugido salvaje que salió de su garganta... y entonces él estaba atacando al hombre. Quitándole el rile de sus manos, Stiles tomó al hombre y lo arrojó a la pared del fondo, mirando con gran satisfacción cuando cayó inmóvil al suelo. Su visión era más clara de lo que nunca había sido... su oído tan agudo que pensó que podía oír los latidos del corazón de los demás.

Stiles dió un salto rápido hacia la pared y la barandilla de la escalera y cayó sobre un aparador. Encaramado allí, miró a los otros dos cazadores. Otro hombre con un rifle y la zorra reina del universo, Kate. A Stiles se le ocurrió preguntarse quién infierno era Kate pero por ahora decidió hacer caso omiso de eso. Con un feroz gruñido feroz, Stiles se lanzó por la escalera. Se agarró al dintel de la puerta de la entrada de la habitación contigua y con una poderosa patada envió por los aires al cazador. Él cayó de pie y se pasó la lengua por sus dientes afilados. Kate era la única que aún estaba en pie.

La mujer definitivamente tenía buena apariencia con curvas en los lugares correctos. Ella era del tipo con el que podía imaginar a Derek... entonces se dio cuenta. Derek había estado con ella. Stiles se tambaleó. Ella era hermosa, ahora que lo consideraba... Jackson también era guapísimo... y ¿Stiles se quería cree que Derek le había elegido a _él_? Delgado, larguirucho, inútil, sin valor...

 _«_ _¡STILES!_ »

Stiles se congeló. ¿Por qué estaba oyendo la voz de Derek en su cabeza?

 _«¡No estás en tu cabeza... estás en la_ _mía_ _!»_ Gruñó la voz de Derek _«No tengo tiempo para convencerte, Stiles... créenme o lárgate...»_

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron en estado de shock y se encontró sentado en el suelo de su dormitorio. Su cabeza palpitaba y podía saborear algo cobrizo en su boca. Limpiando con una mano su boca, Stiles se dio cuenta de que había tenido una hemorragia nasal importante. Él gimió.

—¿Qué mierda, Derek... Derek? ¡Oh mierda, Derek! —gritó Stiles

Saltando, Stiles gimió cuando la habitación giró a su alrededor y se dejó caer otra vez en el suelo. Menos mal que su padre ya se había ido a las reuniones, Stiles se puso a cuatro patas y se concentró todo lo que pudo en Derek. Nada. Arrastrándose a su escritorio, Stiles busco a través de los archivos, hasta que encontró la de Derek. La abrió, sacó la foto del recorte de papel de la parte delantera. Un hombre de aspecto sombrío se le quedó mirando y cuando lo miró a los ojos, Stiles estuvo repentinamente de vuelta en la casa de Derek, retorciéndose en las tablas del suelo de una gran cantidad de dolor.

 _«Oh Dios ¿qué te hizo?»_ Stiles le rogó a su compañero.

_«¿St- Stiles? ¿Vol... volviste?»_

_«Derek, ¿qué te hizo esa perra?»_ Stiles no sentía otra cosa que ira hacia la mujer que estaba dando vueltas alrededor de su compañero con un largo bastón de aspecto perverso. Su... los... músculos de Derek se sentían como si hubieran sido atados en nudos muy apretados. A Stiles le resultaba difícil mantenerse separado, pero lo intentó. _«¿Qué hago? Derek... ¿qué necesitas que haga?»_

Derek no respondió y Stiles tuvo que escuchar la horribles y sedosa voz de Kate burlándose de él.

—Wow... Creciste en todos lugares correctos —bromeó Kate. —No sé si matarlo o.. _lamerte_.

—¡Aléjate de él _perra_! —Gruñó Stiles.

Kate parpadeó ante la extraña voz que surgió de Derek. Ella sonrió ampliamente —Oh, cariño... eso es... ¿has encontrado un _compañero_? ¿Cuál es _tu_ nombre perra?

_«_ _¡Stiles, NO!_ _»_

Pero Stiles ya estaba contestando. —¿A quién llamas puta... perra?

—Es un niño... que dulce. Debería haberlo sabido Derek... ¿nunca fuiste de mucha utilidad para una mujer de verdad? Pensando en cómo eras... —Dijo Kate mientras apretaba el bastón contra un costado de Derek.

Esta vez, Stiles lloró cuando a su compañero le recorrió electricidad.

Derek no podía creer que Stiles hubiera descubierto la manera de rehacer el vínculo. Stiles se había unido a la mente a Derek con tanta facilidad como si fueran dos personas en un solo cuerpo. No importó el nivel de molestia que pudiera tener, Derek nunca consideraría a Stiles menos que el más increíble ser humano que hubiera conocido. Era difícil incluso para los hombres lobo apareados unir sus mentes de esta manera esta... y Stiles no sólo lo había conseguido sin pestañear, sino que había logrado _voluntariamente_ rehacerlo en su propia cabeza. Derek le hubiera abrazado si el adolescente hubiera estado allí físicamente.

_«_ _Duele Derek..._ _»_

_«Lo sé... Lo siento mucho... pero te necesito... por favor, no te vayas...»_

_«No te voy a dejar... ¿qué necesitas que haga?»_

_«_ _Prepárate_ _»_

Derek se había arrastrado por el suelo hacia el viejo sofá raído con Kate siguiéndolo con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Odiaba esa cara. Una vez en el sofá, Derek se levantó y se lanzó hacia la malvada zorra. Kate lo esquivó con facilidad y movió el bastón hacia su pecho. Derek se estrelló otra vez contra el suelo, esta vez con convulsiones por la descarga eléctrica. Y en su casa en Beacon Hills, Stiles yacía inmóvil en el suelo de su habitación, con los ojos abiertos y fijos, mientras que su nariz sangraba constantemente.


	16. Capítulo 15

_«¿Stiles? ¿STILES?»_

Derek sintió un leve movimiento en su vínculo. Su lobo gimió... su compañero estaba herido. Tenía que ayudar a su compañero.

_«Stiles, bebe... habla conmigo... por favor...»_

Kate se rió y sonrió hacia el cuerpo desgarrado. La corriente le había tensado todos los músculos haciendo que destacaran bajo la lisa piel. Ella sonrió y miró a su arma.

—900.000 voltios. Nunca se te dió bien la electricidad ¿verdad? O el fuego.—Se rió Kate en voz baja.

 _«Perra.._.» Susurró la voz de Stiles.

Derek podría haber llorado de alivio. _«Stiles... ¿estás bien?»_

_«Me siento muy cansado, Derek... Sólo quiero dormir...»_

_«No no no... quédate conmigo... permanece despierto cariño. Estaré contigo tan pronto como me sea posible... no lo dejes ir.»_

Stiles trató de proyectar la afiermación pero sus pensamientos eran espesos. Él sólo podía entender lo que Kate estaba diciendo... decidiendo que estába totalmente de acuerdo con la opinión de Derek de que la mujer necesitaba ver el interior de una ambulancia. Preferiblemente en una bolsa para cadáveres.

—Por eso voy a decirte un pequeño secreto... Y entonces, quizás podamos ayudarnos, hmmm.

Derek luchó contra las secuelas del bastón y se las arregló para empujarse hacia delante un poco. No quería oír la voz de esta mujer. O sus palabras. Parecía que lo que decía quemaba su cerebro... ¿Qué pensaría Stiles ahora? Su compañero... ¿Cómo podría ser digno de...

_«Tio... para. No dejes... que ella... te haga sentir sin valor. No lo eres... no...»_

_«_ _¿Stiles?_ _»_

Derek podía sentir el debilitamiento de Stiles. El vínculo estaba tomando demasiado del adolescente. Derek no quería dejarle ir... egoístamente quería mantener este vínculo abierto para siempre... pero sabía que con ello estaría poniendo a Stiles en peligro. Luchando contra los pensamientos de Stiles con tanto amor que él pudo reunir, gimió y rompió el vínculo.

Pero no ocurrió nada. Stiles se quedó en su cabeza. Oyó una risa débil.

_«Si... no puedes dejarme... Hice el vínculo... y yo tengo que romperlo. Y ahora cállate para que pueda escucharla.»_

Derek resopló indignado por su actitud, pero Kate estaba hablando de nuevo y se obligó a centrarse en su odiosa voz.

—Sí, tu hermana fue cortada en trozos y usada como cebo para capturarte.... Bueno, ahora viene la parte con la que puedo darte una patada en los huevos... Nosotros no la matamos.

Derek se empujó a sí mismo en una posición más erguida contra una puerta. Luchó por mantener su rostro inexpresivo. Kate parecía ofendido.

—¿Crees que estoy mintiendo? —Preguntó Kate.

Derek la miró. —No sería la primera vez.

—Aww, cariño. Bueno... ¿Por qué no escuchas mi corazón y me dices si miento? —Kate se inclinó hasta que su respiración rozaba su oreja cada vez que exhalaba. —Nosotros... no... matamos... a tu...  hermana. ¿Escuchas eso? No hay cambios en el ritmo... Sólo el firme latido de la fría y dura verdad.

Kate se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia atrás mientras miraba a Derek con su odiosa expresión divertida. Derek sintió cómo su corazón se rompía en su pecho.

_«Tranquilo... Estoy aquí.»_

Derek sintió una calidez envolviendo el vacio de su corazón provocado por todo lo que había perdido. No era una calidez que quitara el dolor... pero lo hacía disminuir un poco. Haciendo que pudiera pensar con claridad y la lógica, sin emociones que obstruyeran sus pensamientos. Stiles... tan increíble como siempre... entendía lo que Derek necesitaba. Podía imaginar la sonrisa en el rostro de su compañero.

_«Si... Soy impresionante. Recuerda eso.»_

_«Como si pudiera olvidarlo.»_

—Encontraron marcas de mordiscos en el cuerpo de tu hermana, Derek. —Decía Kate. —¿Qué crees que lo hizo? ¿Hmm? Un... ¿Un _puma_?

Derek frunció el ceño. No pudo evitarlo por más tiempo. El alfa había matado a Laura. Otro hombre lobo había matado a su hermana.

_«Derek... lo siento..._ _»_

Derek podía sentir como la debilidad de Stiles aumentaba.  _«_ _Stiles... dejarlo ir. Por favor... no...»_

El sentimiento de indignación e irritación que se apoderó de él, casi le provocan una carcajada. Él le respondió con tanta gratitud como pudo teniendo a una perra psicópata delante de él con un bastón del infierno. Kate le estaba hablando de nuevo.

—Ahora ... todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirnos quién es, y nos encargaremos de él por ti. Problema resuelto, todos nos vamos a casa felices.—Dijo Kate.

Derek digirió lo que ella había dicho. Sus ojos lo estudiaron y él vió la mente astuta detrás de ellos cuando llego a la conclusión de que eso no presagiaba nada bueno para él.

—Hmm... A menos que... Tú tampoco sepas quién es. —Reflexionó Kate.

_«Stiles... dejarlo ir ahora. Voy a por ti... déjalo ir ahora así puedo hacer esto bebe_ _»_

_«¿Hacer... qué? ¿Derek qué es lo qu está?»_

Derek no tenía tiempo para explicarle. Kate sonrió. —Guau. ¿Adivina quién se ha vuelto completamente inútil?

Derek estaba corriendo incluso cuando la mujer se giro con una pequeña arma automática. Oyó el chasquido de sus uñas contra el arma. Corrió hasta que pensó que no podría correr más lejos. Sólo había silencio en su vínculo con Stiles. Derek miró por encima del hombro. Él sabía a dónde tenía que ir ahora.

Stiles parpadeó cuando él volvió en sí. Sus ojos estaban dolorosamente secos al igual que sus labios. Cuando Stiles se pasó la lengua por los labios, probó la sangre seca. Sentía como si su cabeza se fuera a romper en pequeños trozos si la movía.

—Owww... 

—No te muevas —dijo voz profunda y suave voz.

Stiles sintió dos brazos deslizarse lentamente por debajo de él y levantarlo como si no pesara nada. Lentamente se enfocó en la persona que lo sostenía...Derek.

—Hey... lobo... —Murmuró Stiles murmuró deslizando por un momento sus pensamientos de la bruma.

—Hey para ti también —Suspiró Derek.

Poniendo a Stiles en su cama, Derek corrió al piso de abajo para conseguir agua y luego fue al cuarto de baño a por una toallita. Él la apretó contra la cara Stiles para poder limpiar la sangre cuando Stiles se incorporó y lo besó.

Derek se dejó llevar por el beso. Había tenido tantas emociones diferentes recorriéndole durante el incidente con Kate, que no tenía los medios para retirarse y ser objetivo. Sólo quería saber que Stiles estaba bien y seguro. Se abrió al beso y fue entonces cuando el sabor de la sangre de Stiles lo golpeó.

Fue como una inyección de adrenalina. El olor de la sangre Stiles angustiaba su lobo... pero el sabor... el sabor hizo algo completamente diferente. El lobo de Derek se abrió paso y se hizo cargo. Con un gruñido, Derek se movió y empezó a arrastrar la lengua por lab cara de Stiles, su cuello y bajando por su pecho... dondequiera que él pudiera saborear el sabor cobrizo de su sangre.

Stiles quería besar a Derek y... aunque él lo negaría a su tumba... quería que Derek envolviera sus duros y largos brazos en torno a él y nunca lo soltara. Ser arrastrado a un vínculo con Derek... introduciéndolo en la mente del hombre que se llamaba a su mismo el compañero de Stiles... era desconcertante por lo _menos_. La mente de Stiles volvía a estar a la deriva... la sensación rápidamente comenzaba a estar asociada con su nueva relación. De alguna manera, Stiles no creía que se supondría un romance adolescente normal. No es que Derek fuera un adolescente, y esto no se podría llamar ni de _cerca_ normal.

Stiles siempre había creído que él y Scott eran lo más cercano que dos personas podrían estar...  bromearon sobre ser hermanos, pero Stiles realmente creía que eran hermanos de algún tipo. Sin embargo, ahora que miraba a Derek, él no podía imaginar su existencia sin él. El hecho más desconcertante era que no _quería_... Stiles no quería preguntarse el por qué. Por ahora, la calidez de Derek y el cuerpo sólido contra él, eran suficientes para calmar y empujar sus temores, por lo menos hasta que pudiera examinar y analizar el incidente de forma objetiva. Así que había movido hacia arriba, ignorando el dolor de cabeza y la sangre manchando su piel y la camisa... y besó a Derek.

Cuando el hombre lobo comenzó a lamerlo, Stiles pensó que estaría asqueado... en cambio, le resultó increíblemente caliente. Los gruñidos y suaves gemidos procedentes de la garganta de Derek estaban haciendo que Stiles cuerpo respondiera y él no estaba dispuesto a parar. Nunca se había sentido tan fuera de control... era como si su cuerpo perteneciera a otra persona. Stiles trató de preocuparse pero la sensación de la lengua de Derek a lo largo de su cuello hizo que sus preocupaciones parecieran intrascendentes. Suspiró y se arqueó para darle a Derek más de una superficie en la que trabajar... el hombre lobo gruñó y volvió a besar a Stiles. Cuando Stiles probó su propia sangre y el sabor único de Derek... perdió el poco control que aún tenía.

Las manos de Stiles tiraron del henley de Derek y empujó hacia arriba y finalmente se lo sacó. Su propia camisa le siguió y luego Derek estaba trabajando por su pecho. Stiles se mordió el labio inferior mientras la lengua caliente se deslizaba por su ombligo y comenzó a seguir la débil línea débil de pelo que había en la parte inferior de su abdomen hasta la parte superior de sus pantalones vaqueros. Derek miró hacia arriba, se había echado hacia atrás, pero sus ojos azules mantuvieron su aspecto de lobo. Stiles se quejó.

—Por favor...

Derek no podía pensar más allá de los aullidos de su lobo. _Reclámalo. Compañero. Mio_. El sabor de la sangre de Stiles le llenó la cabeza con este mantra y Derek sólo quería _sentirlo_. Le sacó los pantalones a Stiles y los suyos le siguieron poco después.

—Tan... hermoso... Stiles.... —Gruño suavemente Derek colocando suaves besos sobre la parte interna del muslo de Stiles.

Stiles oyó palabras afectuosas de Derek y trató de creer en ellas, pero era difícil. No era bello o guapo o cualquiera de esas cosas... nadie le veía. Nadie se fijó en él. Él era invisible... más ahora que Scott se había convertido en una estrella. De repente Stiles se sintió vulnerable y muy consciente de sí mismo.

Derek olió el cambio en el estado de animo de su compañero. Se movió para reclamar de nuevo los suaves labios y sintió el cuerpo debajo de él relajarse de nuevo. Insistió en el vínculo.

_«_ _Stiles..._ _»_

_«No soy... tú podría tener a cualquiera...»_

_«Stiles... mi lobo te quiere... te necesita...»_

_«Tómame ya.»_

Derek se quejó. —Stiles... No puedo... No quiero parar... no quiero...

Stiles levantó sus caderas y sus erecciones se deslizaron con fuerza una contra la otra. Tenía la intención de empujar a Derek a que continuara pero la sensación fue tan intensa que exhaló bruscamente. Su voz gradualmente se fue convirtiendo en un suave gemido. Derek contuvo un salvaje gruñido. Sus ojos se encontraron, azul eléctrico y whisky de oro... Stiles se estremeció ante la sensación de caer. Derek le dio un beso y su relación era de repente más fuerte y más claro que antes.

_«Stiles... Te amo... mi compañero... mio»_

_«Hazme tuyo... Derek... hazlo..»_

Derek se quedó helado. El sonido del motor de un coche le sacó de la bruma de la excitación y le regresó a la claridad. Derek gruñó.

—Tu padre...

—¡No... no, no te vayas! —Se quejó Stiles.

Derek olisqueo el aire y frunció el ceño. —Stiles, está herido. 

Stiles se sentó. —¿Qué? ¿Mi papá? 

Derek estaba fuera de la cama vistiéndose. Su lobo empujaba contra la pared que creo entre él y su compañero. Stiles estaba poniéndose sus pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta limpia que no estaba empapada en sangre. Derek cruzó la habitación y tiró del adolescente contra de él, sacando el dolor de la necesidad insatisfecha. Apretó la nariz contra el cuello de Stiles justo detrás de la oreja.—Yo no voy a ninguna parte. Compruebe en tu padre. —Susurró Derek.

—Derek...

Derek lo hizo callar con suavidad. —Ve... Voy a estar aquí cuando hayas terminado.

Stiles se dirigió a su habitación después de cerciorarse de que su padre estaba bien. El coche con el que había chocado le había causado graves contusiones, pero nada estaba roto. Él debería haber estado bien. La ira de Stiles hacia Scott, sin embargo, alcanzó su punto máximo. En su habitación, intentó relajarse con suaves susurros.

—No puedo creerlo... dejó mi padre sólo... él sabía lo peligroso que era alfa y ¡ _dejó mi padre solo_! 

Derek, que había regresado desde el techo, estaba sentado en la cama de Stiles. Dejó que el joven liberara su rabia, sabía que la ira se le pasaría y luego la dirigiría hacia sí mismo.

—Oh dios... Yo tampoco estaba allí... Estaba... —Stiles dirigió sus muy abiertos ojos a Derek.

—Tú estabas conmigo, Stiles. Scott estaba con Allison. Ninguno de los dos hizo nada mal... Scott en enamorado.. él no podía haberlo sabido. Tú tampoco—dijo Derek con facilidad.

Con un gemido, Stiles cayó de bruces en la cama. —Todavía debería haber... 

Derek se acercó y suavemente pasó sus uñas por el pelo de Stiles. —Compañero, si lo hubieras sabido, ¿qué habrías hecho? Posiblemente habrías sido asesinado por un animal enloquecido... o por lo menos gravemente herido. Tu padre está bien. Y Scott... Haré lo que pueda para prepararlo mejor.

Stiles giró su cabeza para mirar a Derek. —Tú... nosotros... ¿Qué _fue_ eso? ¿Antes?

Derek suspiró. —El vínculo entre nosotros... probar su sangre hizo que mi lobo saliera. No sé cuánto tiempo más podré aguantarlo Stiles.

Stiles se levantó y se trasladó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Derek. —¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo?

—Stiles... no es....

—¿Cierto? ¿ _Esto_ no es cierto? —Stiles se inclinó y besó a Derek suavemente. —¿ _Esto_ no está bien? —La mano de Stiles descansaba sobre acelerado corazón de Derek. —Derek... después hoy no estoy seguro de que _quiera_ esperar a lo _correcto_.

Lentamente Derek le devolvió el beso. —No eres más que un niño.

—No realmente, mi cambiante lobo... no realmente —Murmuró Stiles contra sus labios.

Derek apoyó sus manos en las caderas de Stiles. Antes del regreso de su padre habían estado a segundos de consumar la relación. Pasó los pulgares sobre la suave piel que había por encima de los pantalones vaqueros de Stiles. Y tomó una decisión.

—Después de la luna llena Stiles, —dijo Derek suavemente.

Los hombros de Stiles se hundieron ligeramente en decepción. Derek sonrió. —Quieres que mantenga a Scott vivo, ¿verdad?

—Te lo haré saber —dijo Stiles antes de pellizcar suavemente al mentón de Derek.


	17. Capítulo 16

Derek observó como Scott hacía su recorrido a través del parking. Suspiró. Trató de recordar si había sido tan despistado con la edad de Scott. Derek lo dudaba... pero por otra parte, se había criado como un hombre lobo. Sus sentidos ya estaban bien afinados mucho antes de que pudiera caminar. Scott era como un cachorro de lobo... no estaba seguro de su entorno y tenía tendencia a meter la pata en las situaciones peligrosas. Desafortunadamente, Derek era un mentor. 

Scott subió otro nivel tratando todavía de encontrar su coche. Derek negó con la cabeza mirando al joven. ¿Cómo te olvidas de dónde has aparcado? Incluso en un parking... se preguntó qué haría Stiles en esta situación. Derek tuvo que reorientar rápidamente sus pensamientos. Desde su último encuentro, sólo tenía que pensar en su compañero y su mente se... distraía. Sintió el temblor de la presencia de Stiles contra el vínculo y sonrió. Derek regresó el toque y se fue en busca de Scott.

Emergiendo de las sombras, Derek escuchó cuando Scott hizo rodar la botella de leche por debajo de un coche. Sonriendo, Derek lo devolvió rodando. Las líneas que dejaron sus garras hicieron senderos blancos en la botella. Scott frunció el ceño ante la botella y momentos después sucedieron varias cosas. Scott olió la esencia del lobo de Derek, oyó el gruñido de Derek y echó a correr. Derek lanzó otro gruñido y comenzó la persecución. Su lobo amaba la caza y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido la oportunidad de estirar. Derek gruñó alegremente cuando el aroma del miedo salía del muchacho.

Scott se deslizó detrás de un coche tratando de ocultarse. Derek se detuvo en seco y escuchó. Con cierta alegría escuchó los fuertes latidos. Derek se preparaba para descubrir a Scott, éste hizo algo bastante inteligente. Siendo incapaz de frenar sus latidos, Scott se lanzó sobre el capó de varios coches aparcados. Las alarmas de los coches comenzaron a resonar con fuerza, haciendo que Derek mostrará una mueca de dolor.

_«No está mal Scott. No está mal.»_

Derek se ralentizó y comenzó a olfatear el aire otra vez, haciendo caso omiso del ruido. Casi era capaz de distinguir el aroma de Scott por encima de los olores a petróleo, gas y otros olores relacionados con los vehículos. Habría tomado una dirección equivocada si en ese momento el sonido de un móvil no le hubiera llevado a la ubicación exacta de Scott. Saltó agarrando a Scott por su sudadera y lo estrelló contra un capó del coche. Derek fijo al beta con su mirada y anunció: —¡Estás muerto!

Scott siguió a Derek indignado. —¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—Dije que iba a enseñarte. —Respondió Derek mientras caminaba. Miró a Scott. —No dije cuándo.

—¡Me has asustado!

Derek lo miró otra vez. —Todavía no.

Scott gimió. Y lo miró expectante. —Ok, pero fui rápido ¿verdad?

—No lo suficientemente rápido.

—Pero lo de la alarma del coche fue inteligente, ¿verdad?

Derek se echó a reír. —Hasta que sonó tu teléfono.

—Sí, pero eso fue... Era.. ¿¡¿puedes parar?!? —Estalló Scott.

Derek frunció los labios e hizo una pausa. Scott estaba dando vueltas con ansiedad. —Lo que pasó la otra noche... que el padre de Stiles saliera herido, fue mi culpa. Debería haber estado allí para hacer algo. ¡Necesito que me enseñes a controlar esto!.

Derek trató de no recordar dónde había estado él en ese momento. —Scott no podrías haber hecho nada contra el alfa si realmente hubiera estado allí... probablemente habrías muerto. Castigarte por eso no cambiará nada. —Derek suspiró. —Mira, soy lo que soy por nacimiento. Tú fuiste mordido. Enseñar a alguien que fue mordido lleva su tiempo. Ni siquiera sé si puedo enseñarte.

Scott se quedó boquiabierto. —¿¡¿Qué tengo que hacer?!?

Derek respondió. —Tienes que deshacerte de las distracciones. —Cogió el teléfono de Scott. —¿Ves esto? Por eso te he cogido. ¿Quieres que te enseñe? Deshazte de ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por su familia? —Preguntó Scott amargamente.

Derek tomó el teléfono y lo lanzó contra la pared donde se rompió. Scott lo miró boquiabierto.

—¿Te estás enfadando? —Preguntó Derek. —Esta es tu primera lección. ¿Quieres aprender a controlarlo? ¿Cómo cambiar? Hazlo a través de la rabia, metiéndote en un estado primario de rabia animal y ¡no puedes hacerlo con ella alrededor!

—No te preocupes Derek, puedo enfadarme —Gruñó Scott.

—No lo suficiente. —Ladró Derek. —Es la única forma en la que puedo enseñarte. ¿Puedes mantenerte alejado de ella? ¿Al menos hasta la siguiente luna llena?

Scott frunció el ceño. —Si eso es lo que hace falta, puedo estar lejos de ella. 

—¿Quieres vivir? ¿Quieres proteger a tus amigos? ¿Sí o no? —Dijo Derek.

—Sí —Estalló Scott. —Si puedes enseñarme, puedo mantenerme alejado de ella. ¿Vas a permanecer lejos de Stiles?

—Yo no tengo que preocuparme por estar distraído durante la luna llena —le replicó Derek.

—No lo sabes... ¡nunca has estado emparejado! —Protestó Scott.

—Preocúpate de tus propios asuntos Scott. Practica mañana. No llegues tarde —Finalizó Derek.

Scott observó al hombre lobo irse. Stiles no estaba hablando con él, así que no tenía idea de lo que había pasado entre Derek y su mejor amigo. Lo único que sabía era que casi todos los días Stiles olía a Derek. Tanto era así, que Scott estaba empezando a preguntarse si su relación había ido más allá de lo platónico. Trató de no pensar demasiado en ello.

Derek clavó a Stiles en la cama y tiró de la camiseta del joven. Stiles se las arregló para quitársela y volver a besar a Derek en un movimiento suave. Derek inhaló profundamente el limpio aroma a tierra de su compañero. Lo que le llevó a dejar varias marcas oscuras en el pecho de Stiles, disfrutando de los gemidos que siguieron a cada una. Derek sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero cada día le era más difícil controlarse solamente con el vínculo que compartían.

Derek originalmente había querido mantener las distancias hasta después de la luna llena. Esas intenciones se iban por la ventana cada vez que estaba cerca de su compañero. Besar a Stiles hasta que no podía respirar había resultado ser mucho más agradable de lo que incluso Derek había esperado. La luna llena no pudo llegar lo suficientemente rápido.

Stiles se retorcía debajo de él, con las manos a la deriva por el pecho desnudo de Derek. El padre de Stiles no estaba en casa, así que Derek no se molestó en sofocar el gruñido que retumbó a través de él. Stiles gimió y se arqueó.

_«Derek... no importa la luna llena... dios te necesito...»_

_«Paciencia compañero. Valdrá la pena... lo prometo...»_

Derek le había hecho gracia lo mucho que ahora Stiles disfrutaba del vínculo entre ellos. Derek quería que Stiles fuera un hombre lobo pero no iba a empujar al joven a elegir. Entre compañeros el vínculo era... bueno, Derek no podía saberlo pero supuestamente era increíble. Stiles podría no aceptar nunca el mordisco. Derek no creía que pudiera amarle menos pero no se podía engañar a sí mismo pensando que no sería difícil. Stiles sería un humano frágil y su vida sería más corta que la de Derek. Derek dejo a un lado los pensamientos sobre el futuro, por ahora.

En su habitual y rápida manera de aprender, Stiles había llevado el vínculo como si hubiera nacido con él... podía conectar y desconectar el vínculo tan discretamente que Derek apenas lo sentía hasta que escuchaba -mentalmente- la voz de Stiles. Más allá del factor tranquilidad, el vínculo les daba a ambos consuelo. Stiles encontraba más fácil concentrarse y Derek se sentía un poco menos... rudo. Sólo un poco, sin embargo... la situación era demasiado peligrosa para bajar la guardia por completo. Además, ahora que Kate sabía que tenía un compañero... Derek ya planeaba romperle el cuello a esa perra. Si ella hacía daño a Stiles, él le arrancaría el corazón del pecho y se lo enseñaría.

_«O algo horriblemente oscuro estás pensando...»_

Derek se echó hacia atrás y sonrió a Stiles. Desde la aceptación de su condición de compañero, Derek se encontró en que podía sonreír de vez en cuando. Pero sólo cuando estaba a solas con Stiles.

Derek suspiró. —Lo siento... sólo pensaba en Kate.

—¿Debo molestarme de que estés pensando en tu ex-novia y perra psicópata mientras estamos juntos? —Preguntó Stiles con el ceño fruncido.

Derek mordió la piel del hueco de la garganta de Stiles. —No... Preocupado por ti. Ella no sabe quién eres, pero tengo que tener cuidado de todos modos.

—Aww... te importo —bromeó Stiles.

Derek se inclinó hacia el oído de Stiles. —Sí, me importas Stiles. Eres mi compañero... no es algo que es tan mutable como las relaciones humanas. Tú eres mi vida.

—Ok, primero... ¿mutable? ¿Cogiste esa palabra del día en el calendario? En segundo lugar... ¿por qué demonios es su posesividad tan caliente? —Murmuró Stiles.

Derek miró a los ojos ámbar de su pareja. —Es caliente por culpa de nuestra unión... debemos estar juntos Stiles. Cualquiera que trate de hacerte daño no tardará en morir. Cualquiera que trate de alejarte de mí, se dará cuenta de que no comparto. Todo en ti me pertenece... ¿o no me crees?

Derek apretó sus caderas hacia abajo haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran. El aliento Stiles tartamudeaba y lanzó otro gemido.

—Derek... —Jadeó Stiles entrecortadamente.

—Lección número uno... los compañeros pueden hacer esto —Dijo Derek.

Sus ojos brillaron en la penumbra. Stiles, paralizado, no podía apartar la mirada. Sintió que el vínculo entre ellos temblaba con pasión apenas contenida. Derek de repente cambió y gruñó... el sonido parecía reverberar a través del cuerpo de Stiles, centrándose en su polla. Stiles se vino con un sollozo antes de saber que es lo que estaba pasando.

Derek sonrió cuando el cuerpo de Stiles se inclinó sobre el colchón por la fuerza de su orgasmo. A Stiles le gustaba bromear y él era muy bueno con el vínculo entre ellos para ese fin. Sin embargo, se olvidaba de que Derek no siempre había sido mercancía dañada. Hace tiempo había sido un adolescente de 16 años con hormonas muy parecido a como era Stiles ahora. Y en aquel entonces, Derek había sido Rey de las bromas. Rozó suavemente su nariz contra el cuello de Stiles cuando su compañero cayó en un charco sin hueso debajo de él. El caliente aroma de Stiles llenaba sus sentidos y una extraña ternura fluyó a través de él.

—Amigo... —murmuró Stiles.

Derek se echó a reír. —¿Supongo que no hay quejas? 

Los pensamientos de Stiles estaban nublados y rápidamente fueron a la deriva en el sueño. Derek resopló una risa suave y colocó bien a su compañero. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Derek quiso darle alivio su propia erección. Pero sus necesidades tendrían que quedar por ahora en un segundo plano... ya habría tiempo de sobra más adelante.

Antes de que se fuera a casa, Derek decidió visitar brevemente a Scott. Sabía muy bien que el adolescente no había ido directamente a casa... que había estado con su novia. Derek suspiró. Esta luna llena, sin duda iba a ser muy interesante. Encontró la ventana abierta de Scott y Derek entró con facilidad encontrándose a sí mismo en el cuarto oscuro. Revisó la mente de Stiles pero tuvo que retirarse rápidamente. Stiles estaba soñando y el calor detrás de sus pensamientos era un algo fuerte para el hombre mayor.

Finalmente, Scott regresó y Derek frunció el ceño ante el pánico del adolescente. Scott golpeó su ventana cerrada y bajó las persianas. Cuando pareció satisfecho de que lo le había asustado se había ido, Scott encendió la luz... y saltó.

—¡En serio, tienes que dejar de hacer eso! —Se quejó Scott.

Derek olió el aroma de otro hombre lobo alrededor de Scott y podía adivinar quién podría ser. —Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Habló contigo?

Scott resopló. —Sí. Tuvimos una buena conversación sobre el tiempo.... ¡No, no habló!.

—Bueno... ¿conseguiste algo de él? —Preguntó con frustración Derek.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Derek se levantó de la silla con un sonido molesto. Se preguntó, no por primera vez, porque no había sido su compañero el que había recibido el mordisco. Stiles había descubierto el vínculo rápidamente, Derek tenía pocas dudas de que el adolescente hubiera sabido que sentidos usar y cuál era la mejor manera de usarlos. Scott, al parecer, tenía que ser llevado de la mano.

—Recuerda... que otros de tus sentidos están agudizados. La comunicación no tiene por qué ser hablada... ¿Qué sensación te dio? —le explicó Derek.

Scott pareció considerarlo y dijo —Rabia..

—¿Centrada en ti?

—No, no... no en mí. Pero era definitivamente rabia... Pude sentirla. Especialmente cuando dibujó la espiral.

Derek sintió un repentino escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. —Espera, espera... ¿La qué? ¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Dibujó una espiral en la ventana de mi coche... en la condensación —respondió Scott. Él frunció el ceño ante Derek. —¿Qué? Tienes cara de que saber lo que significa.

Derek pasó junto a Scott. —No —murmuró distraídamente. —No... no es nada.

Scott se giró irritado. —Espera espera espera... espera un segundo. ¡No puedes hacer eso!. No puedes pedirme que confíe en ti y luego ocultarme cosas.

—No significa nada —Mintió Derek abriendo la puerta.

—Enterraste a tu hermana bajo una espiral. —dijo Scott. —¿Qué significa eso?

Derek se giró, su expresión era plana. —No quieres saberlo.

Derek pasó la noche dando vueltas. Se despertó de mal humor, pero se rió en voz alta cuando su vínculo con Stiles estaba lleno de un chillido indignado... Stiles se acababa de dar cuenta de que se vino en sus vaqueros y se había dormido de esa manera.

Sí... Stiles todavía tenía aprender sobre las bromas, pensó Derek. Pero su estado de ánimo se iluminó un poco y sintió que tal vez las cosas no eran tan oscuras como parecían.

Scott suspiró mientras entraba en la clase. Stiles lo miró a los ojos por un momento, pero luego volvió a centrarse en la parte delantera de la clase. Scott se dejó caer en el asiento detrás de su amigo. Él suspiró y se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Sigues sin hablarme?

Stiles se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Puedes al menos decirme si tu padre está bien? Es sólo un moretón, ¿verdad? ¿Un...  pequeño rasguño? —Le presionó Scott. —Sabes que me siento muy mal por eso, ¿verdad?

Stiles no respondió. Podía oír la desesperación en la voz de Scott y parte de él quería tranquilizar a su amigo, pero su enojo estaba demasiado cerca de la superficie. Scott sabía lo mucho que significaba su padre... la pérdida de su madre había dejado a Stiles muy vulnerable a los perjuicios que le pudieran ocasionar a su padre. Confió en Scott... y se sintió muy traicionado. Rozó el vínculo con Derek.

 _«Sabes que él habría protegido a tu padre si hubiera estado allí... él es nuevo en esto»_ Le respondió Derek en un susurró en su mente.

La ira Stiles estalló de nuevo. _«¿Como si tuviera una maldita idea de lo que estoy haciendo? Además... mira dónde estaba mientras mi papá estaba siendo herido... ¡desnudo con mi puto novio!»_

Stiles rompió el vínculo entre ellos y frunció el ceño a su libro de texto. Podía escuchar a Scott a hablarle de nuevo.

—Stiles, ¿qué pasa si te dijera que estoy intentando averiguar cómo va todo esto, y... que fui a pedirle ayuda a Derek?

Stiles se congeló. Derek no había mencionado nada sobre eso. Al parecer, hoy iba a ser un día de descubrimientos desagradables. Suspiró.

—Si te hablara, diría que eres un idiota por confiar en él. —dijo Stiles. —Pero obviamente no te hablo.

 _«Soy un idiota por pensar que podía confiar en alguno de los dos»_ Pensó Stiles con irritación. Luchó contra sus emociones pero finalmente se giró hacia Scott. Tenía que saber de lo que habían discutido Derek y su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué dijo?


	18. Capítulo 17

—¿Quiere que te metas en tu lado animal y te enfades? —preguntó Stiles confundido. —De acuerdo, corrígeme si no tengo razón. Pero cada vez que haces eso, intentas matar a alguien y ese alguien normalmente soy yo.

—Lo sé —Suspiró Scott. —Eso es a lo que se refiere cuando dice que no sabe si puede enseñarme. Tengo que poder controlarlo.

—Bueno, ¿cómo va a enseñarte a hacer eso? —preguntó Stiles.

—No lo sé... y no creo que él tampoco lo sepa —le respondió Scott.

—¿Cuándo vas a volver a verlo?

—Me dijo que no dijera nada... Que actuará normal el resto del día...

—¿Cuándo? —Preguntó Stiles parando a Scott.

—Me va a recoger en la clínica veterinaria después de trabajar —dijo Scott.

Stiles lo consideró —De acuerdo, entonces eso me da hasta que acabe el instituto...

—¿Para hacer qué?

—Para enseñarte. —dijo Stiles saliendo del edificio.

Scott sonrió. Stiles le iba a perdonar.

Stiles suspiró para sus adentros. Podía sentir a Derek contra el vínculo. Era muy duro mantenerlo fuera, por lo que Stiles abrió el vínculo que compartían.

_«Stiles... ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no estás...?»_

_«¿En serio estás tratando de enseñar a Scott a controlar a su lobo_ _o estás tratando de prepararlo para atacar al alfa?»_

Stiles se estremeció con el silencio que le respondió.

_«Stiles... en estos momentos él es un peligro para todos nosotros»_

_«¿Quieres decir que es un peligro para mí?»_

_«_ _Sí_ _.»_

_«Scott no me haría daño»_

_«No sabes eso Stiles. Ya viste lo que pasó en el vestuario. Si te ataca de nuevo Stiles, lo mataré. Ni lo entiendes...»_

Stiles miró a su alrededor y se metió en un aula vacía.

_«No me digas que no entiendo lo que hay entre nosotros Derek. ¿O te olvidas de que estaba en tu cabeza cuando Kate te estaba electrocutando?_ _»_

Silencio otra vez. Entonces, remordimiento y arrepentimiento. Stiles exhaló con fuerza.

_«Lo entiendo Derek... Lo hago. Pero él es mi mejor amigo... mi hermano. Estoy enfadado con los dos. ¿Cuando me convertí en el responsable?»_

Alegría inundó el vínculo junto con amor. Stiles sonrió, agradecido de que estuviera solo en la habitación. Él envió un recordatorio de la noche anterior pero no estaba preparado para la respuesta.

Derek gruñó en su coche cuando Stiles visualizó la noche anterior en su mente junto con las sensaciones. Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y con una tenue luz de color azul en sus ojos, le devolvió la broma... sólo él envió las sensaciones compartidas del clímax de Stiles.

Las rodillas Stiles cedieron y tuvo que agarrarse al escritorio para tratar de mantener el equilibrio cuando todo su cuerpo pareció iluminarse desde dentro.

—Oh dios... No es justo... así no es justo... unhhn... —Stiles se mordió el labio para evitar que un gruñido saliera de su garganta. —Derek... 

_«Eres bueno Stiles... pero yo soy mejor.»_

Stiles no era capaz de hablar, mental o verbalmente,. Se deslizó hasta el suelo y se acostó sobre el frío linóleo. Derek sonrió al sentir la punzada de placer y calidez de los pensamientos de su pareja. Se detuvo y aparcó en un lugar alejado en un gran parking. Apagó el coche y Derek inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Suavemente dejo que sus pensamientos fueran hacia Stiles y dejó que las réplicas les recorrieran a los dos.

_«Amigo eso fue..»_

_«¿No es justo?»_

_«No es justo... pero impresionante de todos modos.»_

«Derek se echó a reír. _«_ _Te das cuenta de que tienes que ir a clase.»_

_«Nope. Voy a quedarme aquí tumbado..._ _»_

La campana eligió ese momento para sonar y Scott irrumpió en la habitación. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a Stiles.

—¡Stiles! Stiles, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? Que...

Derek desconectó el vínculo con otra risa suave. Estaba agradecido de que él no fuera un adolescente... pero a veces se preguntaba si en ese entonces no habría sido más fácil con su compañero y mejor amigo a su lado. Derek suspiró. Probablemente habría evitado algunas de las peores decisiones de su vida.

—Stiles... ¿qué está pasando? Apestas Derek —Susurró Scott desde detrás de su libro prestado.

Scott todavía estaba un poco perturbado de que hubiera encontrado a Stiles por el olor y lo encontrara tirado en el suelo de una clase. El sudor se había enfriado en su piel y apenas fue coherente cuando Scott lo levantó del suelo. Stiles se negó a hablar de ello.

Stiles rodó los ojos. —Yo no _apesto_ a Derek. 

Scott lo observó. —Amigo la nariz de un hombre lobo... si no te conociera diría que habías estado... vosotros... estais... ?

Stiles se estremeció. —¡No! No, no estamos... ya sabes... 

—Pero tú quieres. —Stiles le miró. Scott suspiró. —Stiles, ¿qué pasó allí?

—No voy a tener esta conversación contigo Scott. Sobre todo cuando estás escondido detrás de un libro de historia como si estuvieras cinco años... Creo que el libro lo hace aún más obvio. Creo que en realidad el libro lo está haciendo peor —Murmuró Stiles mirando por encima de su hombro. —Además, está leyendo.

Scott miró hacia la mesa donde Allison y Lydia estaban almorzando. Y volvió a mirar a Stiles.

—¿Así que... ya tienes un plan?

Stiles le dio un mordisco a su manzana. —Eso creo.

—¿Significa eso que ya no me odias? —Se aventuró a decir Scott.

Stiles resopló. —No, pero tu mierda se ha infiltrado en mi vida, así que ahora tengo que hacer algo al respecto. Además, soy definitivamente un mejor Yoda que Derek.

—Ok, yeah, enséñame. —Estuvo de acuerdo Scott.

—Yeah seré tu Yoda —dijo Stiles intentando que Scott le siguiera el juego.

—Sí, sé mi Yoda —respondió Scott.

—Tu Yoda seré —dijo Stiles con una voz extraña. —Lo he dicho al revés.

—Yeah —dijo Scott irritado. —Lo sé.

Stiles miró a Scott y luego empezó a recoger sus libros. —De acuerdo ¿sabes qué? Definitivamente sigo odiándote. Yep.

Scott salió detrás de su amigo deseando a veces poder controlar mejor su boca. Scott trató de no escuchar a Allison detrás de él.

En el campo de lacrosse, Stiles le entregó a Scott un pequeño dispositivo con una correa.

—¿No es esto un monitor de pulsaciones del equipo de atletismo?

—Sí, lo he cogido prestado —dijo Stiles.

—Robado —le corrigió Scott con una sonrisa.

Stiles frunció los labios. —Temporalmente usurpado. El entrenador lo usa para medir sus pulsaciones con su móvil mientras corre, y vas a llevarlo puesto el resto del día.

—¿No es el teléfono del entrenador?

— _Eso_ lo he robado —admitió Stiles. —Mira, cuando tus pulsaciones aumentan te conviertes en lobo ¿no?  Cuando juegas a lacrosse, cuando estás con Allison,  cuando te enfadas... Quizás aprender a controlarlo está unido a aprender a controlar tus pulsaciones.

Los ojos de Scott se ensancharon. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle como el cerebro de Stiles trabajaba en un nivel diferente al de los demás.

—Tío eres increíble —dijo Scot con verdadera admiración.

—Lo he oído muchas veces... ¿Te callas y te pones la correa?

Scott se puso de pie con las manos atadas detrás de él. Él gimió. —Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. 

Stiles recogió una pelota y disparó a Scott, satisfecho al oír el golpe contra el cuerpo de su amigo. Continuó haciéndolo y gritándole a Scott que mantuviera su ritmo cardíaco. Scott gruñó y se quejó.

Stiles sintió una presencia cercana mientras continuaba con su sesión de entrenamiento con Scott. Se giró y vio a Jackson. Por un momento, sintió un gruñido formarse en su garganta pero contuvo y se concentró en Scott. Haciendo caso omiso a la petición de indulto envió otra pelota al torso de Scott.

El monitor del corazón empezó a pitar salvajemente. Stiles lo miró y luego a Scott, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Podía ver como aumentaba hasta el rojo y frunció el ceño.

—Vamos Scott... vamos... puedes hacerlo... —murmuró Stiles.

_«¿Estás bien Stiles? Puedo sentir... a Scott... algo no está bien...»_

_«Estoy bien, bien... él sólo está... aprendiendo»_

_«Stiles.»_

_«Estoy bien Derek... sólo dale un minuto...»_  

Stiles esperaba que tuviera razón.

En el vestuario, Scott caminó junto a Stiles. Su expresión era abatida. Había sido capaz de regular su ritmo cardíaco, pero se dio cuenta de que Derek tenía razón. No podía estar cerca de Allison. Ella lo debilitaba.

—Ok, así que te mantendrás alejado de Allison durante unos días, puedes hacer eso —Le tranquilizó Stiles.

—¿Pero solo unos cuantos días o para siempre? —Pregunto Scott miserablemente.

Stiles suspiró. —Lo que dice Derek de que "las mujeres te hacen débil" Creo que es un poco demasiado guerrero espartano para mí.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo —dijo Scott. —Derek es tu compañero.

—Yeah... ¿y no crees que he estado pensando en eso? Quiero decir, ¿y si le hago débil? ¿Qué pasa si yo le distraigo en el momento equivocado y pasa algo? —Respondió Stiles.

En verdad, desde su declaración y su vínculo... Stiles lo había estado considerando. Se preguntó si ahora era una carga para Derek... sobre todo después de lo que dijo de Kate.

Scott suspiró. —¿Y si nunca puedo volver a estar cerca de ella?

—Bueno, si no estás _muerto_ , eso sería bueno —dijo Stiles.

—Preferiría estar muerto. —Murmuró Scott.

Stiles suspiró. —Lo sé tío. Lo sé. Ya inventaremos algo. 

Scott asintió y cogió su mochila. —Ya sabes, es muy raro que estés saliendo con Derek

—No estamos _saliendo_  Scott. Es... complicado —Murmuró Stiles.

—Si... eso es lo que olí antes. "Complicado" —Bromeó Scott.

Stiles frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué es extraño? ¿Estás saliendo con la guapa chica nueva... qué, no puedo salir con el hombre lobo caliente?

Scott hizo una mueca. —¿De verdad te gusta no?

—Yeah... ¿tal vez? Mira yo también estoy tratando de entenderlo pero Scotty... sé que él está tratando de ayudarte, ¿vale? —Stiles se encogió de hombros incómodo. —No es como si hubiera un manual de instrucciones para esto amigo.

—¿Qué es ese olor? —Preguntó Scott.

—¿En serio? ¿En el vestuario masculino?  Eso no tiene sentido —dijo Stiles rodando los ojos.

Mientras salían del vestuario, Stiles se detuvo y giró para ver a Jackson apoyado en las taquillas muy pálido y con cara de dolor. Se acercó... seguro de saber por qué se sentía infeliz por eso.

—¿Estás bien, amigo?

—Bien, Stilinski... tu novio se aseguró de ello —Estalló Jackson.

Stiles observo al otro adolescente despacio. —Lamento que te hiciera daño.

Jackson le miró sorprendido por la preocupación. Él asintió con la cabeza lentamente y Stiles fue. Jackson lo vio alejarse y se preguntó por qué sentía una atracción extraña hacia el chico desgarbado cuando normalmente no lo podía soportar.


	19. Capítulo 18

Stiles suspiró. Cuando Allison tomó la mano de Scott, su ritmo cardíaco volvió rápidamente al rango normal. Su evaluación inicial de su papel en la vida de su mejor amigo estaba mal... ella no era un detonante. Ella era el ancla de Scott. Stiles recordó cuando Derek le había dicho cual era la esencia de su compañero -tierra calentada por el sol-. Se preguntó si eso significaba que era el ancla de Derek.

Siguiendo a su amigo por pasillo entre clase y clase, Stiles le explicó el concepto  Scott.

—Ella es mi ancla porque la amo —Dijo Scott.

—Exacto.—Le respondió Stiles.

Scott se quedó inmóvil y miró a Stiles. —¿Acabo de decir eso?

Stiles rodó los ojos. —Sí, acabas de decirlo.

—La quiero.

—Eso es genial —Stiles estaba de acuerdo. —Ahora, a otro tema... 

—No —Le interrumpió Scott. —Creo que estoy totalmente _enamorado_ de ella.

Stiles suspiró. Realmente no se podía quejar de la forma en que su amigo se sentía por Allison pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco irritado. Sus propios sentimientos hacia Derek eran tan intensos que no sabía cómo evitaba explotar. Pero él se los había guardado para si mismo... no solo temiendo por la seguridad de Derek, sino también por querer darle a Scott su momento. La verdad es que la mitad del tiempo, Stiles quería gritar lo que sentía desde lo alto de la azotea de la escuela.

 _«¿Y el resto del tiempo?»_ La voz suave de Derek en su mente provocó que a Stiles le recorriera un escalofrío.

 _«Tengo que dormir en algún momento lobito»_ Respondió Stiles sonriendo ligeramente ante el regocijo que sentía de Derek.

—Stiles... amigo, lo estoy totalmente... de verdad, de verdad...

—Lo entiendo Scott —Dijo Stiles. —Y confía en mí, es muy bonito.... pero antes de que te vayas a escribir un soneto, ¿podemos hablar de esto, por favor? Porque obviamente no puedes estar alrededor de ella todo el tiempo.

 _«Igual que yo no puedo estar cerca de Derek todo el tiempo...»_ MusitóStiles para si mismo.

—Ok, ya sé... ¿y qué hago? —Preguntó Scott.

—No lo sé —Dijo Stiles pasándose la mano por la cara. —Aún.

—Stiles... —Dijo Scott observando el juego de emociones y pensamientos que se reflejaban en Stiles. —Oh, no... estás teniendo una idea.

Stiles sonrió. —Yeah.

—¿Esa idea va a meterme en problemas? —Preguntó Scott.

—Tal vez —Le respondió Stiles con una sonrisa.

—¿Esa idea va a causarme daños psicológicos?  —Preguntó Scott.

—Definitivamente —Le respondió Stiles con una amplia sonrisa.

Más tarde, mientras estaba sentado en el castigo, Stiles tuvo que admitir que a lo mejor se había pasado con la venganza comparándola con su idea original.

 _«_ _Vaya, ¿eso crees?_ _»_  La voz de Derek hizo eco en su mente. « _Yo pensaba que era tu "hermano"_ _»_

 _«Eso es entre él y yo»_ Respondió Stiles.

Rechazo lleno los pensamientos de Derek y antes de que Stiles pudiera defender su declaración, el vínculo entre él y Derek se desvaneció. Suspiró. Ahora tenía que arreglar también _eso_. ¿Quién sabía que las relaciones... incluso sin el detalle de los hombres lobo... daban tanto trabajo?

Derek frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba en su coche enfrente al hospital de Beacon Hills. Él había querido que Stiles estuviera allí con él... juntos... mientras él iba a visitar a Peter. Él quería que su compañero conociera esta parte de su historia... quería que Stiles conociera todo pero él se cerró de nuevo. Stiles se preocupaba por Scott. No es que Derek le envidiaba eso, simplemente era... complicado. Todo sobre su relación era complicado. Derek quería que el mundo supiera que estaban juntos, pero no había forma en que el mundo -o el padre de Stiles- fueran a aceptarlo. Todavía no. Y Derek no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría controlarse... ¿por qué tuvo que conocer a su compañero ahora? ¿Por qué no fue antes de que el fuego... antes de Kate? No le hubiera importado que Stiles fuera aún más joven y menos capaz de entender esto... Derek sabía que su familia habría estado dispuesta a ayudar... dispuesta a apoyarle y guiarle. Él estaba volando a ciegas.

Dejando de lado todo esto, Derek extrañaba a su familia y a la manada. Los necesitaba tanto ahora. Su camino era de todo menos claro... ahora solo la ira lo conducía... la ira y la venganza. Derek pensó que Stiles le habría ayudado a resolver esto pero sólo empeoró las cosas. Un compañero podía ayudar en momentos de mucho estrés... pero Stiles no era un hombre lobo y no importa lo inteligente que fuera, él seguía sin entender el vínculo que había entre ellos. No se daba cuenta de la desesperación de Derek de tenerlo a su lado... de la fuerza necesaria que le daba en los días grises. Derek parpadeó rápidamente, luchando contra las emociones que se negaba a sentir. Sin importar cuando amará a Stiles... en estos momentos no era capaz de darle sentido a nada.

Endureciendo su mandíbula, Derek se bajó del coche y se dirigió hacia las instalaciones. No tocó el vínculo entre él y Stiles. Parándose solo firmar en el registro, Derek se dirigió a la habitación de Peter. Se calmó y lentamente entró. Su tío estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas, mirando hacia la ventana. Tenía los ojos abiertos y en blanco. Derek se sentó en el borde de la cama de Peter y movió la silla para que su tio estuviera mirándole.

Su pasado era enrevesado. Mientras crecía, Derek nunca estuvo realmente seguro de si podría confiar en Peter, pero el era familia y protector... Derek le llamaba "amigo". Era lo poco que le quedaba de su familia y se aferraba desesperadamente a cada rayo de esa vida. Luchando contra las ganas de abrirle la mente a Stiles, Derek tragó duro y miró a Peter.

—Necesito tu ayuda. Si puedes escucharme, necesito  que me hagas una señal. —Derek le miró con tristeza. —Guiña un ojo. Levanta un dedo. Cualquier cosa. Sólo... Algo que me señale la dirección correcta, ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos de Derek buscaban desesperadamente algo... un destello, un tic, alguna señal de que el hombre con el que había crecido antes de que la casa se quemara. Miró hacia abajo y se tragó con dificultad el nudo de su garganta.

—Alguien mató a Laura... Tu sobrina. ¿Laura? Donde sea que esté, ahora es un Alfa, pero es uno sin manada. Lo que significa que no es tan fuerte. —Declaró Derek suavemente.— Puedo encargarme de él, pero primero tengo que encontrarlo. Mira, si sabes algo, hazme una señal. ¿Es uno de nosotros? ¿Alguien más sobrevivió al fuego? Dame cualquier cosa. Guiña un ojo. —Gruñó Derek y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Volvió a mirar hacia su tío.— Tengo un compañero... él es humano y joven y Dios, ¿por qué no me dijiste que iba a ser así? Tengo que protegerlo... este alfa... no sé qué voy a hacer si él intenta hacerle daño a mi compañero... ¡Di algo!

Derek había se había levantado cuando una voz estridente interrumpió su diatriba. —Déjale en paz. ¿Crees que después de seis años así, gritándole vas a conseguir una respuesta?

Derek miró a la enfermera. La muy humana -no tienes ni puta idea de lo que estás hablando- enfermera. —¿Tiene un método mejor?

—Paciencia —Respondió la mujer con calma. —Responderá si le das tiempo.

Derek soltó un bufido. —No tengo más tiempo.

Acercándose a su coche, Derek se resistió a la urgencia de llegar a su compañero. Stiles estaba tan preocupado de Scott no tenía idea de lo que pasaba... o tal vez lo que hacía y no le importaba. A sus dieciséis años, Stiles probablemente no podía concentrarse en nada más que en la necesidad de tener sexo en esta relación.

Derek suspiró. Él no estaba siendo justo. Stiles sentía cosas mucho más profundas de lo que la mayoría de la gente pensaba... él ponía esa fachada de payaso para evitar que la gente se diera cuenta y se preocuparan por él. Derek sabía que los sentimientos de Stiles hacia él eran reales y si él sabía lo que Derek sabía, le ayudaría. Por desgracia, eso significaba que tendría que renunciar a su adolescencia y Derek odiaba tener que alejarse de su compañero. Él había perdido la suya y quería que Stiles la disfrutara al completo.

—¡Joder! —Gruñó Derek  mientras rodeaba su coche.

Un destello blanco le llamó la atención y sacó un trozo de papel del parabrisas. Mirándolo los ojos de Derek se agrandaron. Miro hacia los alrededores para ver si podía detectar a quien lo había dejado en el parabrisas. Al no ver a nadie, Derek entró en su coche y se marchó con su mente girando como una peonza y deseando que su compañero estuviera con él.

—¿Perdón, señor? —Preguntó Scott después de su nariz dejara de sangrar.

Harris levantó la mirada desinteresado.

—Uh, sé que estoy castigado y eso, pero tengo que estar en el trabajo, y no quiero que me despidan. —Dijo Scott.

Harris regresó a su lectura. Scott suspiró y se dejó caer en su silla. Miró a Stiles que estaba dando golpecitos al azar con el lápiz. Él decidió finalmente hablar de sus desacuerdos.

—Sabías que me curaría.

—Yep

—¿Así que... Lo hiciste para ayudarme a aprender?

—Yep.

—Pero parcialmente para castigarme.

—Sí... Eso es obvio.

—Tio —Dijo Scott con tristeza. —Eres mi mejor amigo. No puedo tenerte enfadado conmigo.

Stiles suspiró. Él deseaba que su vínculo con Derek estuviera conectado para que el lobo pudiera sentir esto... para que supiera lo que Scott significaba para él y que no lo tomara a la ligera.

—Ya no estoy enfadado. —Dijo Stiles. —Mira, tienes algo Scott. Lo quieras o no, puedes hacer cosas que nadie más puede. Eso significa que ya no tienes elección... Significa que tienes que hacer algo.

—Lo sé —Dijo Scott. —Y lo haré.

—Bien —Respondió Stiles mirando a los ojos a Scott. —Porque no creo que Derek pueda hacer esto por su cuenta y él es una mierda pidiendo ayuda a otras personas.

—¿De verdad te preocupas por él, no? —Preguntó Scott.

—Sí, y todavía estoy aquí hablando contigo en vez de estar con él... y si piensas que esto es pasarlo bien, voy a tener que arrastrar tu culo de vuelta en el campo para hacer más prácticas de tiro —Dijo Stiles tristeza.

—Stiles...

—Mantén tu promesa Scotty. Eso es todo lo que pido.

Scott asintió y sonrió levemente Stiles.

—Está bien... ¡Ambos largo de aquí! —Estalló Harris.

Stiles y Scott no perdieron el tiempo, y salieron agarrando sus cuadernos.

_«¿Vas a seguir ignorándome lobito?_ _»_ Envió Stiles.

El silencio en su cabeza era ensordecedor y Stiles rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba. Malhumorado, aparcó en la oficina del veterinario y luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Derek está aquí? 

Él compartió una mirada con Scott y entraron corriendo sólo para encontrarse con que Derek le estaba pegando al jefe de Scott, Alan Deaton.

—¿¡¿Qué estás haciendo??!? —Exclamó Scott.

—¡Scott! —Gritó Deaton. —¡Sal de aquí!!

El puño de Derek conectó de nuevo y Deaton cayó sin fuerzas. Stiles miró con incredulidad a su compañero y al hombre inconsciente atado a una silla. Su cerebro se negó a relacionar esto con el hombre increíblemente dulce y tierno que le hacía sentir como si fuera la única persona en el mundo cuando estaban solos.

—¡Para! —Gritó Scott corriendo hacia Derek. Stiles se quedó atrás, cerca de la puerta.

—Mira, cuando está consciente, puede evitar curarse... pero inconsciente, no puede. —Gruñó Derek.

—¿Estás loco? —Gritó Scott. —¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Quieres saber qué significa la espiral Scott? —Dijo sombríamente Derek.— Es nuestra señal para la vendetta... para la venganza. Significa que no dejará de matar hasta que esté satisfecho.

—¿Crees que es el Alfa? —Preguntó Scott confundido.

—Estoy a punto de averiguarlo —Dijo Derek sacando sus garras.

Stiles se lanzó hacia delante cuando Scott cambió y paró la mano de Derek cerca de Deaton. Él no sabía lo insensato que era estar entre dos hombres lobo... sobre todo porque él quería a ambos... pero Stiles no podía permitir que se hicieran daño el uno al otro.

Derek vio a Stiles moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Él no quería poner a su compañero en peligro y un humano atrapado entre dos hombres lobos enfurecidos generalmente era un humano muy muerto. Entonces Derek se dio cuenta de que Scott había cambiado y cada vez estaba más cerca de Stiles de lo que Derek estaba... el hombre lobo más viejo se preparó. Mataría a Scott si tenía que hacerlo con el fin de proteger a Stiles. Él haría cualquier cosa para proteger a Stiles. Incluso... y Derek se dio cuenta de la sensación de frío en su corazón... incluso si tenía que abandonar la caza de la alfa. Renunciar a su propia venganza personal contra el hombre lobo que había matado a su hermana. Eso hizo que Derek se diera cuenta de que este humano... este delgado, imprudente, inteligente e infinitamente maravilloso... humano tenía un poder sobre él que nadie más había logrado desde Kate. Los ojos de Derek se estrecharon sobre Scott quien estaba mirando su propia mano con garras como si no estuviera seguro de cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Lenta, muy lentamente, los ojos de Scott se encontraron con los de Stiles. Stiles no se movió. De todos modos no importaría si corría o no... si Scott perdía el control e iba tras él, no había manera de que pudiera dejar atrás a su amigo. Derek podía... y Derek mataría a Scott, Stiles lo sabía con certeza. Se encontró con los ojos de Derek y empujó con fuerza contra su enlace. Derek no respondió. Era como estar presionando su mano contra una fría mesa de exploración. Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Stiles al darse cuenta de Derek deliberadamente lo había cerraba de nuevo. Esta vez por algo sobre lo que Stiles nunca preguntó y eso no ayudaba... el humano al que Derek llamó compañero. El ser humano frágil, menor de edad, confundido y solitario que había logrado domar a un maldito hombre lobo al ser su compañero y sin siquiera darse cuenta. Derek se había dado cuenta de repente, que su vida estaba ligada a una persona que no podía dar la talla y lo estaba bloqueando de nuevo. Estaba tratando de alejarlo. Stiles miró como Scott volvió gradualmente a ser humano. El toque de orgullo que sentía por su amigo fue breve porque seguía estando igual con Derek.

—Dame una hora —Dijo Scott mirando directamente a Derek. —Entonces nos veremos en la escuela... En el aparcamiento.. Stiles pueden abrir la puerta.

Con eso, Scott se giró y salió de la Jeep, Stiles le siguió en silencio. Derek fue capaz de detener el sangrado de Deaton y atendió sus heridas, pero no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con el enorme agujero en su corazón donde Stiles solía estar.


	20. Capítulo 19

Stiles condujo tranquilamente hacia la escuela. Scott sabía que algo había pasado entre los dos y también tenía algo que ver con Deaton. Bordearon el Jeep de Stiles.

—Es una idea terrible. —Dijo Stiles.

—Lo sé —Le respondió Scott.

—¿Pero aún así vamos a hacerlo? —Le exigió Stiles.

—¿Tienes una idea mejor? —Preguntó Scott irritado.

Stiles suspiró. —Hoy en día soy fan de ignorar un problema hasta que desaparezca en algún momento.

—Claro... ¿cómo estás evitando todo lo que está pasando entre tú y Derek?

Stiles miró a Scott. —Golpe bajo, pero no tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando entre él y yo.

—Sé que sabes todo lo que pasa entre yo y Allison y sé que te niegas a decirme algo sobre lo que hay entre tú y Derek. Sé que sois compañeros y sé que estás triste y al minuto siguiente quieres dispararle a la luna —Dijo Scott.

Stiles se pasó la mano por la cara. —¿Versión corta? Con los vínculos entre compañeros podemos hablarnos aquí —Stiles se tocó la frente. —En este momento la puerta está cerrada con llama y él no me deja entrar. Y punto. Así que mi vida amorosa es una cáscara de nuez. ¿Feliz?

Scott se le quedó mirando. —Stiles... lo siento.

—¿Sí? Yo también. Vamos a hacer esto, ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos que rescatar a Deaton del tipo alto, oscuro y gruñón —Dijo Stiles abriendo su Jeep y sacando un par de tenazas.

—Él está aquí —Dijo Scott, mirando vehículo como el coche de Derek se detenía.

Stiles rodó los ojos y siguió a Scott al Camaro de Derek.

—¿Dónde está mi jefe? —Preguntó Scott.

Derek frunció los labios e hizo un gesto. —Está en la parte de atrás.

Stiles se encontró con la mirada de Derek y se acercó para mirar por la ventana trasera. Deaton yacía de costado aún atado y con cinta adhesiva en sus labios. Él se burló.

—Bueno, parece cómodo. —Dijo Stiles.

Derek miro a su pareja y se preguntó cómo podían mantenerse calientes cuando casi perdía su mente ante la helada separación. Stiles le dirigió una mirada altiva que hizo que Derek quisiera acercarse a él y besarle. ¿No sentía Stiles cuánto daño le hacía? Él parpadeó cuando Stiles y Scott se alejaron.

—¡Hey espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Dijiste que estaba unido al Alfa. —Explicó Scott. —Voy a ver si tienes razón.

Derek observo como los adolescentes entraban en la escuela. Esto no iba a terminar bien.

Stiles caminó por el pasillo hasta la oficina de la escuela, jugando con su linterna. Scott le miró.

—¿Aún en silencio? —Preguntó Scott.

Stiles asintió. —Él quiere que esté como siempre... abrirle el vínculo y darle una salida, pero no puedo. No esta vez. Ya viste lo que le hizo a Deaton... ¿cómo demonios se supone que debo creer que es mi compañero? ¿Cómo sé que no va a hacer lo mismo conmigo?

—Stiles...

—Déjalo Scott. Vamos a hacer esto —Murmuró Stiles. —Una pregunta, sin embargo ¿qué vas a hacer si el alfa no se presenta? 

Scott suspiró. —No lo sé. 

—¿Qué vas a hacer si el Alfa no aparece? —Preguntó Stiles.

—No lo sé —Respondió Scott con nerviosismo.

—Buen plan —Dijo Stiles encendiendo el sistema de megafonía.

Scott respiró profundamente. —De acuerdo. Dijiste que un lobo aúlla para señalar su posición al resto de la manada, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero si lo traes aquí, ¿no te hace eso parte de su manada? —Preguntó Stiles.

—Espero que no —Respondió Scott.

—Sí, yo también —Susurró Stiles. —Aquí tienes... Todo tuyo.

Scott tomó el micrófono de Stiles y respiró hondo otra vez. Inhalo profundamente y libero su versión de un aullido. Stiles se estremeció y trató duramente de no dar un espectáculo. También trató de no escuchar la voz de Derek en su cabeza.

_«Oh tienes que estar bromeando»_

_«Estoy contigo en eso»_  pensó Stiles, pero no lo envió.

—¿Ha estado bien?  —Preguntó Scott con seriedad. —Ha sido un aullido, ¿verdad?

—Uh... —Dijo Stiles suavemente. —Técnicamente...

—Bueno, ¿cómo te ha sonado? —Preguntó Scott con irritación.

—Como un gato siendo estrangulado Scott.

Scott levantó las manos con disgusto y frustración. —¿Qué hago?

Stiles se levantó de un salto, no podía ver como Scott se derrumbaba por algo que todavía no podía controlar ni entender realmente.

—Ok... escucha —Dijo Stiles rozando los hombros de Scott. —Estás llamando al alfa, ¿verdad?

Scott asintió.

—Sé un hombre lobo, no un lobo adolescente.

—¿Tio acabas de...? 

—Cállate y escucha... tienes que sentirlo Scott, ¿de acuerdo? Sé un hombre... es la única forma en que vamos a saber qué hacer... ahora tienes este regalo... usarlo —Dijo Stiles ininterrumpidamente.

Dando un paso atrás, Stiles nerviosamente esperó a Scott lo intentara de nuevo. Entonces lo sintió... era más débil porque no estaba vinculado a Scott, pero podía sentir como el lobo de su amigo salía a la superficie. Sonrió. Sí, esto iba a ser bueno.

Y así fue.

—Voy a mataros a los dos. —Gruñó Derek cuando salieron de la escuela. —¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? ¿Qué intentas hacer, atraer a todo el estado al instituto?

—Lo siento —Dijo tímidamente Scott. —No sabía que sonaría tan alto.

Stiles resopló. —Sí, ha sonado alto. ¡Y ha sido IN-creíble! —El humano cantar la última palabra, haciendo estallar el temperamento de Derek.

—Cállate. —Gruñó Derek

—¡No seas un lobo amargado! —Ladró Stiles, enojado de que Derek no estuviera impresionado con su amigo.

Scott miró por encima del hombro de Derek. —¡Espera! ¿Dónde está Deaton? 

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Derek girándose.

La puerta de su coche estaba abierta y su «pasajero» había desaparecido. Se giró hacia los dos chicos.

—No he hecho nada.... cómo...

Stiles y Scott vieron una mancha detrás de Derek... entonces la boca del lobo escupió sangre y algo lo levantó en el aire. Stiles se estrelló con su mente, tratando de restablecer el vínculo.

 _«¡Derek!»_  Gritó Stiles gritó casi rozando la locura por el dolor que fluía a través de su mente.  _«¡Nooooo!»_

Scott apenas logró parar a Stiles antes de que Stiles se lanzara hacia delante. Si Stiles se acercaba a las garras del alfa estaría sangrando como Derek y Scott pensó que no soportaría ver eso. En estos momentos, Scott odiaba ver a su mejor amigo llorando y luchando contra él... luchando por llegar a Derek.

_«No... corre, corre por favor Stiles corre...»_

_«No te voy deja... no te voy a dejar...»_

Pero Stiles se estaba alejando... Derek podía ver a Scott arrastrando el humano hacia la escuela. Sintió una sensación irracional de orgullo por lo difícil que le fue a Scott luchar contra el joven. Su compañero humano luchaba contra un hombre lobo recién convertido y era casi un empate. Increíble.

Fue el último pensamiento racional de Derek cuando el alfa le arrojó hacia un lado del edificio como si fuera un trapo. Aterrizó boca abajo haciendo que su respiración tartamudeara. Él creyó oír a Stiles gritando en su cabeza.

_«...te amo... compañero...»_

—¡Déjame ir déjame ir déjame ir! —Repetía Stiles mientras luchaba contra Scott.

—¡No puedo! ¡Stiles, Derek está muerto! ¡No se puedes volver a salir! 

—¡No! —Gritó Stiles. —NO... Derek no está muerto... él es un hombre lobo... va a curarse... su tío sobrevivió a un incendio... Derek está bien... está bien... él está bien... 

Scott sostuvo las puertas cerradas mientras escuchaba las súplicas de dolor. —Stiles... Stiles escúchame... ¿puedes oírle? ¿Ya sabes... en tu cabeza? ¿Está ahí? 

Stiles miró a Scott con una expresión de pánico. Cerró los ojos e intentó una y otra vez para llegar a Derek, pero el silencio fue su única respuesta. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Scotty...

—Lo siento mucho Stiles, pero tengo que hacer algo... tenemos que cerrar estas puertas... algo, cualquier cosa...

La cara Stiles cambio a una inexpresiva que a Scott no le gusto, pero de pronto el otro adolescente parecía que tuvo algún tipo de inspiración. Se puso de pie y miró por la ventana. Scott lo imitó y negó con la cabeza cuando vio lo que Stiles estaba mirando... las tenazas.

—¡No!

—Sí —Respondió en voz baja Stiles.

Era extraño. Hasta hace un momento, Stiles creía que nunca sería capaz de respirar de nuevo. Pero en el momento que se dio cuenta de que la voz de Derek en su mente se había quedado en silencio... del hombre que hasta hace un momento había llegado a pensar en él como -compañero- ya no estaba vivo... todo el pánico se había disipado. No sentía el miedo abrumador... sino la necesidad de sobrevivir, sí, pero no el miedo paralizante de la muerte. Su cuerpo se movió antes de que su cerebro -o de Scott- pudiera detenerlo.

Una vez lejos de la puerta, Stiles busco a su alrededor a la gran sombra oscura de la alfa. Cogió las tenazas y luego miró a la forma inmóvil de Derek. Se sentía entumecido y vacío, pero todavía tranquilo. La voz de Scott lo tiró a la realidad.

—¡Regresa! ¡Regresa aquí! —Scott estaba gritando a través de las puertas.

Se las arreglaron para cerrar las puertas y atascarlas con las tenazas antes de que el alfa pudiera alcanzar a Stiles. Scott miró a su amigo.

—Eso no aguantará, ¿verdad?

—Probablemente no —Respondió Stiles inmediatamente.

Un aullido resonó por los pasillos y se movieron hacia la clase más cercana. Al cerrar la puerta, Stiles y Scott comenzaron a empujar un escritorio hacia ella como una barrera temporal. Stiles los detuvo al cabo de un momento.

—Para, para —Ordenó Stiles. —La puerta no lo va a mantener fuera.

—Lo sé —Respondió Scott. —¿Qué otra cosa...

—Odio a tu jefe.

—¿Qué?

—¿Deaton, el alfa? Tu jefe. —Acusó Stiles. —Asesinando a hombres lobo psicópatas.

—Sólo porque lo pensara Derek... —Comenzó a decir Scott.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Protestó Stiles. —Desaparece, ¿y diez segundos después eso para lanzar a Derek seis metros? ¿No es el momento oportuno?

—No es él —Insistió Scott.

—El mató a Derek. —Gruñó Stiles.

—El alfa mató a Derek, Stiles y lo siento...

—¿Lo sientes? —Dijo Stiles saña. —Le brotaba sangre de la boca, ¿vale? No es precisamente un síntoma de una herida sin importancia. Y no lo sientes Scott... tenía mucho dolor.. Está muerto, y somos los siguientes.

—Ok, sólo... ¿qué hacemos? —Preguntó Scott.

Stiles con el rostro contraído por el dolor tragó saliva y dejó que la tranquilidad fluyera a través de él de nuevo. —Vamos a mi jeep, tenemos que salir de aquí y tienes que considerar seriamente dejar tu trabajo.

Corriendo hacia las ventanas, Scott se peleó con una de ellas. Stiles negó con la cabeza.

—No, no se abren. El control del clima de la escuela.

—Entonces las rompemos —Sugirió Scott.

—Mucho ruido.—Le advirtió Stiles.

—¿Entonces? Corremos realmente rápido... y me refiero a realmente rápido —Dijo Scott. Mirando por encima para medir la distancia hasta el Stiles Jeep, el adolescente frunció el ceño. —Stiles, ¿Qué le pasa al capó de tu jeep?

Stiles también frunció el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir? No le pasa nada.

Mirando por la ventana, el capo azul normalmente inmaculado estaba retorcido. Stiles graznó. —¿Qué demonios...?

Ambos muchachos se agacharon cuando algo vino hacia ellos a través de la ventana. Inspeccionando el suelo vieron una gran caja en él.

—Esa es mi batería... —Dijo Stiles. La calma regresó cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente iba a morir... se encontró con que no le importaba demasiado. Él estaría con Derek de nuevo. 


	21. Capítulo 20

_«Derek... Derek, por favor, respóndeme... por favor no estés muerto... por favor no estés muerto... No estoy enfadado... de verdad no lo estoy...»_

Stiles corrió por el pasillo oscuro y continuó hablando al silencio. Su corazón se sentía completamente dentro de un absoluto silencio.

_«Me dejaste...  si no querías estar acoplado a mi... porque soy un humano... porque me dijiste que me amabas... Derek no puedes estar muerto...»_

Correr a través de la escuela en medio de la noche tratando de encontrar una clase con pocas ventanas, realmente no era lo que Stiles había imaginado como acabaría la noche. Tampoco perder a Derek. Stiles no entendía cómo había hecho para tener una herida detrás de otra… se sentía como si alguien le hubiera arrancado una extremidad y estuviera desangrándose lentamente hasta la muerte. El artículo que había leído había mencionado que la llamada de sangre tendría serías repercusiones si se rompía... pero eso solo ocurría una vez consumado, cosa que aún no había ocurrido entre él y Derek. Stiles no sabía si lo que habían compartido entraba dentro de la definición de unión física pero seguro que sentía como si parte de su interior estuviera destrozado. Se preguntó si iba a morir, incluso si sobrevivía esta noche.

—Stiles —Le susurró Scott con fiereza, arrastrándolo fuera de la impotente desesperación que amenazaba con consumirlo. —¡Vamos!

Stiles parpadeó y siguió a Scott al vestuario. Se sentía como si estuviera caminando entre algodones... todo parecía distante y amortiguado.

 _«Céntrate Stilinski... no hay tiempo para tener un colapso total»_ Se reprendió Stiles.

—Llama a tu padre —Ordenó Scott.

Stiles frunció el ceño. —¿Y qué le digo?

—¡Cualquier cosa! Una fuga de gas, un incendio, lo que sea... Si esa cosa ve el parking lleno de coches de policía, se va a armar —Insistió Scott.

Stiles tuvo que admitir que a veces no le gustaba la falta de visión de Scott. — ¿Qué pasa si no lo hace? ¿Si se vuelve loco y mata a todos los policías... incluyendo a mi padre?

Scott gimió. —Tienen armas de fuego.

—Sí, —Stiles le dio la razón. —Y Derek tuvo que ser disparado con una bala de acónito para pararlo, ¿Recuerdas eso?

Stiles tragó saliva. Había sido la misma noche en que Stiles había aceptado ser el compañero de Derek... tomando la oportunidad de algo que no entendía pero que le hacía sentirse más completo. Había ocurrido en la noche en que el vínculo había empezado a formarse... vínculo que ahora estaba en silencio. Stiles se obligó a tragar en nudo que tenía en la garganta y parpadeando contuvo las lágrimas que clamaban por salir.

—Tenemos que encontrar una salida —Dijo Scott— Y simplemente correr.

Stiles negó con la cabeza. —No hay nada cerca del colegio en al menos una milla.

Scott consideró esto. —¿Qué hay del coche de Derek?

Stiles parpadeó. —¿Estás sugiriendo salir, tomar las llaves del cadáver de mi compañero y usar su coche?

—Y a él —Dijo Scott en voz baja. —Stiles, yo sé que es un momento difícil... —Scott se acercó al brazo de Stiles.

Stiles dejó escapar una risa áspera mientras se apartaba. —Oh amigo, no tienes ni idea de lo dudo que son estos momentos... pero tenemos que salir de aquí así que vamos a...

En ese momento la puerta del vestuario se abrió de golpe, haciendo que tanto Stiles y como Scott soltaran chillidos muy poco viriles. El conserje se sobresalto del mismo modo pero soltó una maldición.

—¿Qué demonios estáis tratando de hacer? ¿Matarme? —Gritó el hombre.

Stiles trató frenéticamente de convencer al conserje para que se calmara. —Escúchame medio segundo...

El anciano no le prestó atención. Agarrando Stiles y Scott por sus chaquetas los condujo por el pasillo. Empujándolos hacia la puerta, les espetó.

—¡Nada de vale. Salid pitando de aquí ahora mismo!

Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. —Sólo un segundo... podemos explicarlo...

El hombre hizo un gesto hacia el pasillo. —¡Callaos e iros!

Antes de que ni Scott o Stiles pudieran replicar, algo arrastró al hombre al vestuario y cerró la puerta. Stiles sintió empalidecer su rostro... recordando como anteriormente había sido acorralado por Scott en su forma de lobo. Recordó la abrumadora sensación de ser la presa. Ambos vieron horrorizados como el hombre se estrellaba repetidas veces contra la sangre. La sangre salpicó toda la ventana de vidrio y sus gritos se escuchaban haciendo ecos en el pasillo vacío. Scott intentó abrir con desesperación la puerta, sin conseguirlo. Stiles sintió una extraña calma embargarle de nuevo. Escapar. Eso era de suma importancia.

—¡Scott ! ¡Vamos! —Gritó Stiles agarrando a Scott y tirando de él por el pasillo.

 _«Si esto me mata, te voy a encontrar y te daré una patada en ese fantasmal culo de lobo fantasma, Derek. Lo juro por Dios que lo hare»_ Pensó Stiles mientras corría.

Corriendo por el pasillo, Stiles y Scott dirigieron directamente hacia la puerta de salida. Stiles pensaba por a dónde irían cuando salieran de allí cuando dolor recorrió sus brazos al estrellarse contra los barrotes y ver que la puerta solo se abría unos centímetros.

—¡Ow!.... ¿qué demonios? —Gritó Stiles.

Scott asomó la cabeza por la pequeña abertura. —Es un contenedor de paquete... Lo puso delante de la puerta para bloquear la salida.

Stiles sintió como toda su ira y miedo resurgía... Golpeó el hombro contra la puerta y la empujó tan fuerte como pudo. —¡Vamos, Scott! ¡Ayúdame!

—Stiles, no se mueve... ¡Déjalo! —Gritó Scott, tirando de su amigo lejos de la puerta.

Scott estaba preocupado. Stiles fluctuaba entre la tranquilidad y la pura rabia, y así no es como era su amigo. Sabía sobre el vínculo entre él y Derek porque Stiles se lo había dicho, pero Scott no podía recordar exactamente cómo afectaba si el compañero mo

Stiles se sentía como si en un momento a otro fue a arder. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo acelerado en su pecho. Quería romper algo o a alguien con sus dientes...

 _«Hey, ahora lo entiendo lobo amargado»_ Pensó Stiles. Entonces se acordó que Derek ya no podía oírle y su ira estalló de nuevo.

—¡No voy a morir en el instituto, Scott! ¡Esa cosa puede tenerme en otro sitio, pero no aquí... no en la escuela por el amor de Dios!

Scott gimió. —¡No vamos a morir Stiles! ¿¡¿Y qué quieres decir con que puede tomarte en otro sitio?!? Stiles... ¿te estás volviendo suicida?

Stiles rodó los ojos al tiempo que caminaba con rapidez por el pasillo a oscuras. —¿Realmente Scotty? ¿Nos persigue un hombre lobo asesino y te preocupa si estoy en mis cabales?

—¡Estás actuando raro tío! Mira, sé que te importaba Derek pero...

Stiles no podó detenerse. Empujó a Scott contra la pared. Con su cara a centímetros de la de su amigo, le dijo entre dientes —No... no tienes ni puta idea... él no era tu compañero, vale. Me quería más que a nada y le grite que cuidara de ti porque eres mi hermano. Le lastime y ahora tengo que cagar con esto... No pude decirle lo siento y hacerlo mejor porque está muerto. —Stiles se apartó y se giró respirando pesadamente de espaldas a Scott. —Eres mi mejor amigo, Scott y no lo entiendes. Era... no era un amor de secundaria... no era un estúpido ligue porque no pude conseguir ni que Lydia me diera la hora... era...

—Lo entiendo... Stiles, lo entiendo —Dijo Scott suavemente. —Pero eso fue todo, ¿no es cierto? 

Stiles miró por encima del hombro a Scott. Habían sido amigos durante tanto tiempo que le era imposible recordar algún momento en que Scott no hubiera estado a su lado. En cada recuerdo estaba el chico de pelo oscuro y sonrisa torcida... siempre había compartido aventuras y momentos malos. Este año... en este año se habían distanciado un poco... sus caminos no se habían entrelazado. Y sin embargo, Scott lo sabía... tal vez era de lento entendimiento, pero ahora lo sabía... Stiles asintió, sintiendo sus lágrimas correr por su rostro.

—Duele Scotty —Susurró Stiles. —Sólo quiero que deje de doler...

Scott asintió y agarró el hombro de su amigo. —Si sobrevivimos a esta noche, lo arreglaremos ¿ok? Encontraremos la forma de que deje de doler... te lo prometo Stiles.

Abrazándolo fuertemente, Stiles se sorbió la nariz y se aclaró la garganta. —Dios, aquí estamos teniendo un momento emocional y con eso persiguiéndonos. ¿Qué coño quiere?

Scott comenzó a moverse por el pasillo. Ahora estaba atento, pudiendo oler el dolor y la angustia que emanaba su amigo, haciendo que su corazón doliera ante ese hecho. El agudo aroma a vinagre lo envolvía por completo. Se volvió a concentrar.

—A mí. —Dijo Scott pensativo —Derek dijo que es más fuerte con una manada.

—Genial... Un hombre lobo psicótico al que le gusta el trabajo en equipo... Es precioso. —Dijo Stiles.

Scott detuvo a su amigo y miró hacia el patio. Los ojos rojos del alfa brillaron con la luz de la luna. Stiles sintió como su corazón se congelaba en su pecho y luego su labio se curvo en una mueca. Ese lobo había matado a su lobo. A su compañero. No tuvo mucho tiempo cuando su ira estalló de nuevo... y el alfa corría hacia ellos. Stiles se preguntó cuánto tiempo le llevaría a morir si el alfa lo atrapaba. No importaba, Stiles ya había decidido... el iba a asegurarse de dejar su huella en el alfa antes de morir. Oh si... humano o no... Stiles Stilinski se iba a asegurar de ese hombre lobo supiera que había matado a la persona equivocada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EL AUTOR ORIGINAL NO ACTUALIZA DESDE 2014, E INCLUSO HA ELIMINADO LA HISTORIA DE AO3 :(


End file.
